Entre sentiments et devoirs
by RanxShin59
Summary: Marinette et Adrien doivent jauger entre leur vie de civil au collège et leur vie de super-héros en tant que Ladybug et Chat noir. Par moment, cette double vie est compliquée et pesante. Et si le Papillon profitait justement de cela pour les piéger et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu ? Marinette et Adrien pourront-ils accomplir leurs devoirs malgré des sentiments naissants ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Et non je ne viens pas pour le fandom de HTTYD, mais celui de Miraculous ladybug. Ça me démangeait d'écrire sur cette histoire, alors voilà une première fiction (oui j'en ai prévu d'autres xD).**

 **Donc normalement, ça devait être un OS, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça allait être trop long, donc je l'ai transformé en fic de 4 ou 5 chapitres.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux sentiments**_

Paris, ville de l'amour. Paris, ville protégée par deux super-héros. Paris, ville où mille aventures et péripéties étaient le lot du quotidien des habitants.

Par cette belle nuit étoilée, la ville n'était pourtant pas silencieuse. En effet, on pouvait voir certaines personnes faire des cascades, se battant pour protéger la ville. Les gentils contre les méchants. L'issu du conflit restait incertain. Mais comme le voulaient les histoires, les gentils gagnaient toujours. Alors pourquoi la règle devait changer ?

De toute façon, à un moment ou un autre, la ville retrouvera son calme, non sans mal. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

\- Bye bye petit papillon.

Et oui Ladybug et Chat noir avaient encore une fois sauvé leur ville en arrêtant une victime du Papillon, contrôlée par un Akuma. Le dernier était plutôt coriace, mais grâce à leur esprit d'équipe, le lien qui les unissait, ils avaient réussi à neutraliser l'akumatisé.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Après avoir lancé l'objet, qui l'avait aidé à neutraliser l'akumatisé, son pouvoir de création fit son œuvre et répara tous les dommages causés par le dernier combat.

Ainsi tout redevint normal, dans cette belle ville, qu'est Paris.

\- Bien joué ! dirent les deux super-héros en même temps en faisant un highfive du poing.

Entendant un bruit sur leurs miraculous, les deux héros comprenaient qu'il ne restait plus longtemps, avant qu'ils ne se dé-transformaient. Pour autant, cette fois Ladybug ne courait pas pour se cacher, mais regarda son coéquipier avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Chat ? Tu as pris des sacrés coups toute à l'heure.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, ma lady ! Il en faut plus pour me faire mal, lui répondit-il tout en contractant ses biceps, et en frimant pour prouver ses dires.

La superhéroïne leva les yeux au ciel, non sans sourire d'amusement.

\- Plutôt coriace celui-là, hein ?

\- Mais tu sais que rien ne peut nous arrêter ! Paris peut compter sur Ladybug et son chaton, dit le superhéros en faisant une révérence.

\- T'es qu'un idiot.

\- Tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

Ladybug ne répondit pas, mais son sourire suffisait. Chat noir lui rendit son sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de plus en plus urgent de leurs miraculous les réveilla. Etant sur le toit d'un immeuble, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de cachettes, surtout qu'il ne devait rester qu'à peine une minute, avant la disparition de leurs costumes.

\- Bon. Je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille. Tu connais la chanson.

\- Je sais. A plus tard ma lady. C'est toujours un plaisir ces moments ensemble, lui dit-il en lui baisant la main, auquel Ladybug la retira aussitôt.

\- Bonne nuit Chat ! termina-t-elle, avec un sourire, en courant se cacher derrière une cheminée.

Chat noir la regarda partir avec un sourire et il se dé-transforma sans vraiment chercher à se cacher. Son kwami, bien qu'épuisé, vola près de lui, alors que son protégé gardait le même sourire niais avec toujours le même regard vers la direction où sa lady s'était cachée. La petite créature soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir qui c'est ?

\- Tu le sais, Plagg. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle a confiance en moi. Ça serait la trahir de l'espionner.

\- Vous, les humains, vous êtes trop bizarres. Moi tout ce que j'aime c'est mon camembert. Et je courrais pour en avoir.

\- Et promis, tu en auras quand on sera à la maison.

\- J'en veux 10.

\- Soit pas si gourmand ! rigola le jeune héros.

\- Hé ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fatigué ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne sais plus voler !

Pour accompagner sa comédie, Plagg s'écroula sur le dessus de la tête de son protégé, qui rigola à ce geste.

\- Ok Plagg. On rentre. Viens cache toi.

\- Et mon camembert ?

\- Tu en auras.

\- 10 ?

\- N'abuse pas !

\- Tu n'es pas gentil.

\- Oui je sais.

Après qu'il s'était assuré que son kwami était bien caché sous sa chemise, le jeune héros partit donc pour rentrer chez lui.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'une jeune héroïne avait tout entendu, et avait rougi aux propos de Chat noir à son égard. Une telle confiance régnait entre les deux héros et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Surtout en entendant la volonté de Chat noir de préserver cette confiance, plutôt que d'assouvir sa curiosité sur son identité secrète. Elle esquissa un sourire, son cœur battant la chamade, sans vraiment qu'elle n'y prêta attention.

Une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que son coéquipier était parti assez loin, elle souffla et sortit de sa cachette, un rougissement perceptible sur ses joues, avec toujours le même sourire sur son visage. Son kwami vit ça et sourit, tout en soupirant.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda l'héroïne en regardant curieusement son kwami.

\- C'est quoi ce sourire ? la taquina-t-elle.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Marinette ! Ne le nie pas ! Est-ce que par hasard …

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Alors viens, la voie est libre maintenant, lui répondit la jeune fille en changeant de sujet, ses joues toujours rouges.

\- Ok ok, mais … Moi aussi je peux avoir 10 cookies ? S'il te plaaaaît !, lui fit les yeux doux la petite kwami, comprenant que Marinette ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu gourmande ? rigola l'héroïne, oubliant complètement les sous-entendus de sa kwami.

\- Si Plagg a 10 camemberts, j'ai droit à mes 10 cookies. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en a plus que moi ! lui répondit-elle au tac au tac en croisant ses petits bras, tout en lui tournant le dos et en fermant les yeux sous un air boudeur.

\- Tikki tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ? Et puis, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des autres, se moqua son amie.

\- Tu peux parler, Marinette ! rétorqua-t-elle, en regardant son amie, droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille rigola à sa remarque, avant d'inviter son kwami à s'installer dans sa sacoche.

\- Ok Tikki, céda Marinette en souriant avec tendresse.

\- Génial !

Tikki vola dans tous les sens tout autour de la tête de Marinette, qui rigola à sa réaction. Puis la kwami se frotta contre la joue de l'humaine pour réclamer un câlin – et la remercier en passant. La jeune fille lui rendit son câlin en la caressant doucement, tout en rigolant.

Les deux amies finirent par se séparer et Tikki se dirigea vers la sacoche pour se cacher.

\- Alors comme ça, le kwami de Chat noir s'appelle Plagg ? changea de sujet Marinette, se souvenant de la conversation de son coéquipier.

\- Ouais ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?

\- Bah … Non.

\- Ah bah voilà tu le sais maintenant. Mais c'était moins une. Un peu plus et ton identité n'était plus secrète. Et heureusement que Plagg n'a pas dit le véritable nom de Chat noir, sinon tu aurais su qui c'était.

\- Ouais … Mais je me demande si c'est une si mauvaise chose, soupira la jeune fille, fatiguée de son secret, surtout envers Chat noir.

\- Marinette ! On en a déjà parlé !

\- Mais c'est Chat noir ! J'ai confiance en lui, plus que n'importe qui ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu connais les risques.

\- Oui oui … Bon je suis trop fatiguée pour débattre sur ça ce soir.

Tikki voyait que Marinette voulait mettre fin à la conversation, mais elle savait au fond d'elle, que la discussion n'était pas totalement finie. Mais, elle fit l'impasse sur ce détail. Surtout que la petite kwami était aussi bien fatiguée.

\- Oui rentrons. Surtout que tu as école demain. Tu devrais dormir un minimum. Et moi aussi, bailla-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison. Allez, on rentre !

Après la fin de discussion entre les deux amies, la jeune héroïne se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle et essayer de gagner quelques heures de sommeil avant les cours.

* * *

Quelque part, dans une pièce sombre, un homme sourit et avec un regard mauvais, il rigola d'un air assez machiavéliquement.

\- Ne croyez pas que j'ai fini avec vous Ladybug et Chat noir. Reposez-vous pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Ça sera la dernière fois que vous pourrez le faire. Car bientôt, l'heure de votre défaite arrivera. Et la victoire sera MIENNE !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est un jour particulièrement pluvieux, qui attendait les parisiens. Mais à Paris, on avait l'habitude de la pluie.

Quelque part, dans un appartement, au-dessus d'une boulangerie, à 7h45, une jeune demoiselle dormait toujours profondément, ayant besoin de récupérer des heures de sommeil.

\- Marinette ? Tu n'es pas toujours pas levée ?

\- Maman … Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 7h45. Tu vas être en retard.

\- 7h … QUOI !? BORDEL MON REVEIL ! JE NE L'AI PAS ENTENDU !

La mère de la jeune fille soupira en souriant, ayant l'habitude du retard de Marinette. La jeune adolescente se prépara en 4e vitesse, descendit tout aussi vite avec Tikki dans sa sacoche, salua rapidement ses parents et fila hors de chez elle, sans même avoir le temps de prendre quelque chose à manger. La jeune fille ne fit même pas attention à la pluie, qui risquait de la tremper. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit à penser à ça. Alors elle courut sous des trompes d'eaux, essayant de rattraper son retard vers le collège.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que la sonnerie du collège avait déjà sonné, Marinette courut à toute vitesse vers l'école. Elle vit la façade du collège, et accéléra une dernière fois, essayant de ne pas être trop en retard. Mais au même moment, une voiture se stoppa nette devant l'école, et une portière s'ouvrit rapidement, un jeune adolescent sortant avec précipitation. Sauf que Marinette courait dans cette direction à ce moment-là et arrivait vers lui par sa gauche. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ne s'étant pas vu, ni l'un ni l'autre, les deux adolescents se rentrèrent dedans avec fracas et retombèrent précipitamment sur leurs fesses. Marinette se frotta la tête avec douleur en gémissant, alors que son camarade se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Et en même temps, les deux adolescents ouvrirent leurs yeux pour voir ce qu'ils avaient percuté.

\- A … Adrien ?!

\- Marinette ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je … Ne regardais pas et …

\- Non ne t'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui ne regardait pas et …

Mais Adrien laissa sa phrase en suspens car une ombre planait au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna et vit son garde du corps avec un regard terrifiant. Inquiet, il regarda en direction de son amie, qui était pétrifiée. Alors, le jeune homme se redressa vivement et s'interposa.

\- On se calme ! Tu peux dire à mon père que je vais bien ! C'est moi qui lui ait rentré dedans ! Tout va bien.

Le gorille qui servait de garde du corps, regarda Marinette encore suspicieux, avant de tourner les talons, de démarrer la voiture et de partir. Lorsque le véhicule fut loin, Adrien soupira de soulagement, avant de se retourner vers Marinette, qui était toujours par terre, à moitié choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a toujours tendance à exagérer, surtout lorsque mon père le demande.

Marinette, le choc passé, regarda la main tendue d'Adrien. Elle secoua la tête et accepta volontiers son aide. Une fois debout, elle regarda Adrien avec fascination. La pluie n'avait rien détérioré de son charme. Il était toujours aussi gentleman avec elle, gentil, attentionné et par-dessus tout extrêmement beau. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux émeraudes, sans avoir l'intention d'en sortir. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures, malgré le froid et la pluie, dégoulinant sur leurs visages. Elle regardait les gouttes d'eau tomber sur le beau visage du jeune garçon, et fut encore plus envouté par cette scène. Elle rougit atrocement à ses pensées, non sans lâcher son regard de celui d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme, lui, n'était pas sans reste non plus. Il regarda Marinette avec fascination. La pluie avait rabattu ses cheveux sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme, ce qu'il avouait, l'attirait. Il regarda ses yeux et découvrit une nouvelle sensation, qui n'avait jusque-là pas soupçonnée. Il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur cette sensation, mais il se perdit volontiers dans le regard de fascination de Marinette. Quelque chose de nouveau était apparu dans son cœur et celui-ci commença à s'emballer de façon anormale. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha, comme hypnotisé. La pluie ne le dérangeait pas plus que la jeune fille. Après tout, pour eux, tout avait commencé sous la pluie. Alors, le jeune homme continua sa contemplation, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rendait compte, comme envouté.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa, lorsqu'il sentit une pression au niveau de sa poitrine. Et non ce n'était pas son cœur, mais bien Plagg, qui commença à en avoir marre, d'être dehors, par ce froid et sous cette pluie. Le kwami, sentant qu'Adrien n'allait pas s'en sortir tout seul, avait décidé de réagir, sans se faire remarquer. Alors, il lui avait donné une petite tape sur sa poitrine, ce qui – il l'avait senti – avait fait réagir son protégé. Satisfait, il ne bougea plus, attendant dorénavant qu'Adrien réagissait par lui-même. Et en effet, ce simple geste avait eu don de le réveiller de sa contemplation. Par conséquent, le jeune homme recula nettement, stoppant ce jeu de regards entre les deux adolescents. Gêné, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, en rougissant légèrement – alors que Marinette rougit d'autant plus, trouvant Adrien encore plus adorable que d'habitude par cette simple action.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Rien de cassé ? lui demanda-t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

La phrase du jeune homme semblait réveiller la jeune fille, qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle se secoua la tête et essaya de lui répondre sans bégayer. « Essayer ».

\- O … Oui … Merki … je veux dire Cimer … Rah merde merci, bafouille-t-elle honteuse, en se cachant derrière une main, ce qui fait légèrement sourire Adrien, qui avait l'habitude de ce comportement de la jeune fille.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ahah tu vas rire ! Je suis en retard et …

Soudain, un silence s'installa. Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent leurs yeux en grand, choqués, avant de s'écrier en même temps.

\- BORDEL ON EST EN RETARD !

Sans plus tarder, Adrien prit la main de Marinette – ce qui la fit rougir comme jamais – et il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du collège, les cours ayant sûrement déjà commencé.

Espérant pouvoir échapper à la punition, ils entrèrent dans la salle, en essayant d'être discrets. Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ça n'avait pas vraiment marcher. Ils s'étaient tout de suite fait remarquer, hélas par leur chère professeure de chimie.

\- Adrien ! Marinette ! Vous avez décidé à vous montrer finalement.

\- Ah euh …

Toute la classe les fixa du regard, surtout qu'Adrien tenait toujours Marinette par la main. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant très trempés. Il y avait de quoi se demander, ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux jeunes, pour être aussi mouillés, et proches – Adrien n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Marinette, en totale inconscience. Il y avait de quoi rendre stupéfiés toute la classe. C'est d'ailleurs Chloé qui avait réagi la première, indignée par cette scène.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec mon Adrichou !

En entendant cela, Marinette, par réflexe, se détacha de l'emprise d'Adrien, où celui-ci la regarda curieusement. Il vit qu'elle était gênée, donc il ne fit pas plus attention à cela. Mais au fond de lui, il était déçu, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette nouvelle sensation le perturbait réellement et le frustrait.

Alya et Nino regardaient leurs amis, les yeux grands ouverts, en les clignant, avant qu'Alya ne sourit avec malice. Cela risquait de devenir intéressant pour la journaliste. Elle fixa ses deux amis retardataires avec malice et attendit la suite des événements avec impatience.

Sentant tous ces regards braqués sur lui et Marinette – ce qui gêna encore plus la jeune fille – et en voulant camoufler sa gêne – une fois de plus – Adrien se racla la gorge et s'adressa à la professeure, pour sauver la situation et Marinette.

\- Euh désolé pour le retard …

\- Vous pouvez le dire Monsieur Agreste.

\- On est désolé. Avec Marinette on …

\- D'habitude, vous arrivez toujours en retard, mais séparément. Là je vois que maintenant, que vous faites équipes pour réussir à arriver 5 minutes après le début du cours.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Donc, vous ne serez pas contre, de faire des heures de retenue, pour voir à quel point vous faites équipe.

\- QUOI !? s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en même temps, choqués.

\- Mais Madame …, intervient Marinette en suppliant.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous deux après les cours, vous nettoierais toute la classe, après le cours d'arts plastiques.

\- Mais …

\- Maintenant à vos places, avant que je ne vous envoie chez le principal ! Et toute de suite !

\- D'accord ….

Alors que la professeure les fusilla du regard, les deux adolescents, tout penauds, se séparèrent pour s'installer à leurs places.

\- Désolé, lui murmura Marinette, au moment de s'asseoir.

Adrien lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Elle rougit intensément à ce geste. Sa gêne ne s'améliora pas, surtout avec Alya qui lui lançait des regards pleins de sous-entendus et Chloé qui lui lançait des regards beaucoup plus meurtriers. Marinette soupira. La journée s'annonçait longue.

* * *

Pourtant le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, à part si on oubliait les interrogatoires incessants d'Alya, sur la scène du matin et Chloé regardant toujours Marinette avec mépris.

La fin des cours avait fini par arriver. Et alors que tous leurs camarades s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, Marinette et Adrien se préparaient à faire leurs corvées. Après un dernier regard de compassion d'Alya et Nino, les deux adolescents attendaient leur professeure de chimie. Mais avant cela, Marinette devait faire face à un autre problème beaucoup plus irritant et énervant. En effet, avant de partir, Chloé passa devant la jeune fille, en la poussant, et jeta volontairement une canette vide.

\- Oh regarde, tu as quelque chose à ramasser, femme de ménage.

Marinette la regarda très en colère, prête à lui renvoyer le déchet dans son visage. Mais en voyant Adrien la rejoindre, son cœur s'emballa, ses joues devinrent rouges et elle oublia sa colère, envers la fille du maire. Le jeune homme se mit à côté d'elle et lui sourit, ce qui fit enrager Chloé – et satisfaisait Marinette, qui avait pu avoir sa vengeance d'une façon inattendue.

Peu de temps après, la professeure de chimie vint vers eux en leur donnant un balai.

\- Je reviens dans une heure. Et je veux que ça brille. Compris ?

\- Oui madame.

Chloé, ne supportant plus cette scène, et surtout ne supportant plus de savoir qu'Adrien restait avec Marinette, seul à seul, décida d'intervenir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Adrien ne doit pas être puni ! Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de Marinulle !

La jeune fille la fusilla du regard, alors qu'Adrien fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit, Mademoiselle Bourgeois.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis la fille du maire ! Je peux vous faire renvoyer ! Je vais l'appeler de ce pas.

Comme chaque personne, la professeure de chimie craignait de perdre son poste et commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

\- Voyons, pas la peine d'en arriver là …

\- Alors Adrien n'est plus puni ?

\- C'est-à-dire …

\- C'est la faute à l'autre nulle ! Il ne doit pas être puni à cause d'elle !

\- Ça suffit Chloé !

L'adolescente se retourna, surprise, au ton de colère du garçon. Même Marinette le regarda avec curiosité. En effet, Adrien exprimait une certaine colère, et le montrait clairement sur son visage. Il venait de perdre son sang-froid, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, même face à Chloé. Alors c'est tout bonnement compréhensible que Marinette en fût toute étonnée. Et elle le sera encore plus avec ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je suis aussi fautif que Marinette. Je suis arrivé en retard et j'assume les conséquences. Je ferais cette punition, car je le mérite. Donc, tu nous excuses, mais Marinette et moi, on a du boulot !

\- Mais …

\- Chloé …, menaça-t-il

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais à la place, elle tapa du pied en rageant, tout en partant précipitamment, Sabrina la suivant comme un petit chien. La professeure de chimie soupira de soulagement, avant de retrouver son expression de sorcière, ce qui fit frémir d'inquiétude, les deux punis.

\- Donc, dans une heure.

Puis, à son tour, elle sortit de la pièce.

Les deux adolescents se mirent au travail dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Marinette décidât de prendre la parole – en essayant de parler normalement.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu échapper à la punition.

\- Quel intérêt ? Je suis aussi fautif que toi de mon retard. Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre toute la punition pour moi. J'assume.

\- Tu es trop gentil pour ce monde, Adrien, murmura-t-elle, dans un sourire tendre.

Sauf ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune homme avait bien entendu et sourit en rougissant légèrement.

\- Merci Mari, murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non rien, lui sourit-il, ce qui fit rougir atrocement Marinette, qui voulant oublier sa gêne, se remit au travail plus rapidement, sous le rire d'Adrien.

* * *

Ainsi, pendant une heure, ils s'activèrent pour que la salle fut propre, jusqu'au retour de leur professeure. Celle-ci jugea qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail et les relâcha.

\- J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon maintenant. Filez.

\- Merci Madame.

Une fois leurs sacs récupérés, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie du collège, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, remarquant qu'il pleuvait toujours autant.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ça m'a épuisé ce ménage, dit Adrien en s'étirant.

\- Désolé. Si je ne t'étais pas rentrée dedans …

\- Arrête Marinette. Moi aussi je suis coupable.

\- Mais … C'est moi la maladroite et …

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va dire qu'on l'est tous les deux ! Comme ça on est quittes. D'accord ?

\- Euh … Je …

\- Et puis ça aurait pu être pire cette punition. Tu es de bonne compagnie.

Marinette rougit énormément à cette remarque et ne savait plus quoi dire. Surtout que le jeune homme avait dit cette phrase d'une telle intensité, qu'elle avait cru fondre de bonheur sur place. Ce garçon avait vraiment un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Adrien observa Marinette quelques instants, en souriant tendrement, avant de tourner la tête vers la rue, voyant la limousine de son père, signe que son garde du corps venait le chercher. Il regarda de nouveau Marinette, sachant qu'il était temps, pour eux de se séparer pour le reste de la journée.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. A demain Marinette ! salua-il en courant vers la voiture, sous la pluie de Paris.

\- A … deux pieds. Euh à deux mets … Ah merde ! A demain !

Mais Adrien était déjà trop loin pour entendre les mots de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira de honte par son attitude, mais retrouvât son sourire en voyant la voiture d'Adrien démarrer et disparaître dans une rue, sous la pluie de Paris. Malgré tout, Marinette finit par soupirer de bonheur, son cœur s'emballant à la simple pensée de son amour.

\- Ah tellement pur pour ce monde ce garçon, rêvassa-t-elle.

\- Marinette, rentrons avant que tu ne fondes sur place, se moqua Tikki en sortant de la sacoche.

\- Ahah très drôle Tikki. Mais tu as raison.

Sur ce, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la maison de Marinette, en courant pour éviter d'être trop trempée – elle l'avait été assez durant la journée. Elle espérait aussi passer une soirée tranquille à rêvasser sur son amour compliqué.

Mais rien n'était de tout repos pour les héros de Paris.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Sur ce le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas arriver dans trop longtemps, avec toujours plus de ladynoir, adrienette et un peu plus d'action.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Vous avez vu le dernier épisode de ML ? Si non, JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ :p**

* * *

 **En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que ce début d'histoire plait autant, alors merci pour vos reviews, views, follows et fav ^_^**

 **Au fait j'ai oublié de prévenir dans le premier chapitre : vu que je suis la saison 2 (enfin quand les épisodes veulent bien sortir XD), il est possible qu'il y a des éléments de la saison 2 dans cette fic. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu des épisodes (ça existe peut être on sait jamais), je tiens à prévenir des potentiels spoils ^_^**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Deadlyfury: MA LADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Tu sais quoi ? Tes réactions me font toujours autant rire XD Mais je t'assure dans le 1e chapitre il ne s'est rien passé, déjà rien par rapport à celui là XD Alors prépare ton mode fangirl ... et ta ventoline XDDD  
Et quand tu veux pour un autographe ! ça serait un honneur ma lady !  
Donc t'es prête ? Non je ne pense pas que tu le sois ! Mais bon je sais que tu l'attendais :p et moi j'attends tes réactions XD Alors gros bisous ma princesse et bonne lecture!

Halleypocky : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^_^

Sana83: Merci à toi pour ta review ! Bonne lecture x)

Lia9749: Je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)

Kilibilie : Hé Salut ! Comme on se retrouve ! :D J'ignorais que t'étais aussi fan de Miraculous. Comme le monde est petit XD Alors oui comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je regarde la saison 2 à chaque épisode qui sort. Je suis de plus en plus impatiente en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passe xD Y a pleins de choses que j'ai envie de voir dans cette saison et ... Bref je m'égare ! Bonne lecture :)

Mary Chou : Oh merci beaucoup c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Vraiment ça me fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaire aussi ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture x)

* * *

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le piège se referme**_

Cette nuit-là, Paris fut particulièrement agitée. Les sirènes de police s'entendaient dans toute la ville. Le cri des habitants, des témoins et des victimes s'entendait à chaque coin de rue.

Seuls les héros pouvaient mettre fin à ce vacarme, causé par des super vilains. C'était une nuit vraiment mouvementée, même pour une ville comme Paris.

\- Bien le bonjour ma lady.

\- Comme on se retrouve Chat … Pour la 3e fois cette nuit, soupira de fatigue Ladybug.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, fit son coéquipier en mimant de bouder.

\- Désolé Chat. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais … 3 attaques en une nuit ... Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Ouais. Soit le papillon est en grande forme ce soir. Soit les parisiens sont dépressifs.

Pour simple réponse, Ladybug le fixa avec un regard noir, ce qui fit frémir de peur le superhéros. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait peur, c'était la colère de sa lady. Cette nuit, il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire son malin.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour tes blagues ! On a un akumatisé à neutraliser, lui dit-elle avec autorité tout en partant sur son yo-yo magique.

\- Et ben ma lady est vraiment irritable et sans humour quand elle est fatiguée.

\- Je t'ai entendue ! cria-t-elle au loin, irritée.

Chat noir sourit avec arrogance, bien que lui-même commençait à être particulièrement fatigué par tous ces combats incessants. Mais vu l'état de sa lady, il ne valait mieux pas la chercher trop longtemps. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que sa colère retombait sur lui.

Alors en reprenant son sérieux, il rejoignit sa coéquipière et combattit la troisième victime du papillon de la même nuit.

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, sur le toit d'un immeuble de Paris, on pouvait voir Ladybug et Chat noir s'écrouler dos contre dos comme pour reprendre leurs souffles. Le fait que leurs miraculous bipaient de plus en plus, indiquant la fin de leurs transformations, ne semblait même pas les faire bouger de leur position. Cette fois les héros étaient vraiment épuisés.

C'était dur la vie de superhéros.

\- J'en … peux … plus ! s'exprima Chat noir entre deux souffles.

\- Le chaton … n'a pas … fait … sa sieste ? essaya de faire de l'humour l'héroïne malgré l'épuisement.

\- Ah ah ah ! Je suis pété de rire.

Ladybug éclata de rire à sa réaction.

\- Bah alors ? Il est passé où ton humour, chaton ?

\- Disparu. Avec mon sommeil, lui répondit le superhéros, d'un air abattu.

\- Je suis épuisée aussi.

Ladybug posa sa tête contre celle de Chat noir, en totale inconscience, pour dire de se reposer. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment, et la chaleur du corps de son coéquipier – bien qu'elle n'allait jamais l'admettre.

Sauf ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son geste avait fait frémir Chat noir, qui n'osa plus bouger. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, comme envouté par la sensation, qui avait pris possession de son corps. Jamais, Ladybug n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Certes, les deux superhéros étaient devenus très proches depuis le temps qu'ils combattaient ensembles. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais été autant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était vrai que cela faisait quelques temps, qu'ils se rapprochaient, et ce de plus en plus, mais ce soir, Chat noir avait remarqué un net rapprochement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le choc et la surprise passés du geste de sa lady, il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise à son tour. Et sans qu'il ne pût réellement le contrôler, il émit un râle, qui rassemblait plus à un ronronnement. Il rouvrit les yeux, tout aussi vite, gêné comme pris sur le fait.

Et bien sûr, en entendant cela, Ladybug rouvrit les yeux de surprise et tourna légèrement la tête, en le regardant avec suspicion.

\- Je rêve ou t'as ronronné ?

Il écarquilla les yeux de choc et de gêne et commença à s'agiter, bien que son corps ne lui permettait plus.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

\- Chat je t'ai …

\- Hé dis donc 5 attaques cette nuit, c'est bizarre hein ? Ah ah ah ! essaya de changer carrément de sujet le superhéros, d'une telle nervosité qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa lady.

Celle-ci justement, esquissa un sourire, avec malice, et décida de le taquiner un peu.

\- Chatooooon !

Sauf qu'en l'appelant par son surnom, elle avait imité un ronronnement, ce qui irrita Chat noir, qui rougit. Il se retourna vers elle, vexé.

\- Ladybug ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

La superhéroïne éclata de rire à sa réaction enfantine. Le rire de la demoiselle était assez contagieux, car son coéquipier perdit sa moue assez rapidement et rigola à son tour, en la rejoignant dans son fou rire. Il ne pouvait jamais vraiment bouder très longtemps contre elle. Ladybug incarnait la lumière. Sa lumière. Elle était son soleil dans la nuit. Elle était la source de sa joie de vivre et de sa bonne humeur. Alors comment réussir à rester boudeur face à son rire angélique ? C'était impossible pour Chat noir.

\- Toutefois, ton échec de tentative de changer de sujet pour cacher ta gêne, a un semblant de vérité mon chaton, reprit-elle après son fou rire passé.

\- Hé !, s'indigna Chat noir sur « échec de tentative de changer de sujet pour cacher ta gêne ».

\- Non plus sérieusement. 5 attaques … Il y a un truc qui cloche. Ça fait beaucoup trop, dit Ladybug en reprenant son sérieux, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Le Papillon a peut-être obtenu de nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Si c'est ça ou autre chose, ce n'est pas bon. Quelle que soit la raison, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Hé ma lady ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, on vaincra ! On est Ladybug et Chat noir ! Les superhéros de Paris ! Ses protecteurs !

\- On n'est pas invincibles, Chat.

\- Mais ensemble, on peut tout accomplir.

Ladybug sourit en fermant les yeux, avant de reposer sa tête contre celle de Chat Noir – alors qu'ils étaient toujours assis dos à dos. Comme plus tôt, ce geste avait pour don de faire frémir le superhéros, qui cette fois, essaya de contrôler ses ronronnements. Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, il ressentait un bonheur intense à ce moment-là.

\- Vrai, finit-elle par dire, les yeux fermés.

Chat noir sourit et se sentait bien et apaisé. Il avait très peu de moments comme cela avec sa lady. Souvent après un combat, ils se séparaient chacun de l'autre côté, avant qu'ils ne retrouvaient leur apparence de civil. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi. Ils voulaient juste se détendre en sentant la présence de l'autre. Même Ladybug avait besoin de ce sentiment, même si elle n'allait pas l'avouer.

Leurs miraculous bipaient toujours, mais ni l'un comme l'autre ne semblaient vouloir réagir à ce détail. Soit ils étaient réellement trop fatigués pour pouvoir bouger, soit ils étaient fatigués de ce secret, l'un envers l'autre. Même les héros ne savaient pas pour quelle raison, ils refusaient de bouger, malgré le signal sonore d'alerte de leurs miraculous. Y compris Ladybug, qui était stricte au sujet de leurs identités secrètes. Ce soir, tout était différent.

\- Je suis épuisé. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je serais ravi de rejoindre mon lit sans effort, soupira Chat noir.

Ladybug agrandit son sourire, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder l'horizon. Mais à une certaine vue, son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Euh Chat ?

\- Hmmm, soupira toujours d'aise le héros.

\- Dis-moi ? Le soleil se lève là ?

Chat noir ouvrit les yeux à cette remarque, avant de regarder dans la même direction que sa lady et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Ah. En effet.

\- Donc si le soleil se lève, c'est qu'on a combattu toute la nuit ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et qu'on n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Genre pas du tout.

\- Ouais.

\- Donc, on est le matin, là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et dis-moi ? Le soleil se lève à quelle heure d'habitude ?

\- Hmmm … Je ne sais pas … Entre 7h45 et 8h peut … être ….

Les deux superhéros arrêtèrent de parler, leurs yeux s'écarquillant de panique, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Ils étaient tous les deux, bouche bée, choqués.

Au bout d'une minute, ils finirent par enfin réagir. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment – leurs corps semblaient les obéir d'un coup – complètement paniqués.

\- OH BORDEL ! JE VAIS ENCORE ÊTRE EN RETARD !

On ne pouvait pas trop savoir sur ce qui était le plus drôle, entre le fait qu'ils avaient dit exactement la même phrase en même temps ou que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait attention à ce détail.

\- Désolé je dois filer !, dirent-ils encore une fois en même temps, sans vraiment prêter attention qu'ils faisaient exactement les mêmes gestes.

Ainsi, les deux superhéros s'éloignèrent à grandes jambés, sans même s'être dit au revoir poliment. Sans même un geste de salut. Ils étaient tellement pressés, qu'ils n'avaient même pas à l'esprit à le faire. Y compris Chat noir, qui d'habitude, prenait chaque opportunité pour flirter avec sa lady, même au moment de la séparation. Mais dans ce cas-ci, il n'avait pas le temps, ni la tête à ça. Ladybug était également dans le même état que son coéquipier.

C'était donc dans ces drôles de conditions qu'ils se quittèrent.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, peu après qu'ils s'étaient séparés, les deux superhéros se dé-transformaient par magie.

La coïncidence du destin était décidément bien faite.

\- C'est horrible ! Je suis encore en retard ! Cette fois, je suis mort(e) ! La prof va me tuer ! dirent-ils à leurs kwamis, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Les deux héros, redevenus Marinette et Adrien, étaient en totale panique, et couraient dans les rues de Paris pour rapidement retourner chez eux, avant d'aller en cours en 5e vitesse. Cela risquait d'être très compliqué et annonçait leur plus grande course et défi qu'ils n'avaient jamais affronté depuis le début de leur double vie.

Leurs kwamis, par contre, complètement épuisés, n'essayaient même pas de rester éveiller, vu l'horrible nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Contre le corps chaud de leur protégé, ils s'assoupirent rapidement, non sans un dernier mot.

\- Moi … Je suis … Si … Fatigué(e) …, s'endormirent les deux kwamis dans les bras de leurs humains.

Inconsciemment ces deux-là avaient également dit la même chose, alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit différent. Comme quoi les choses étaient vraiment bien faites.

* * *

Peu de temps après, on retrouvait Marinette courir à en perdre haleine, pour essayer de ne pas être trop en retard. Après avoir combattu toute la nuit, contre 5 supers vilains, la jeune fille était plus qu'épuisée, et par conséquence, elle était encore plus maladroite que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée précipitamment chez elle, évitant par miracle ses parents – ça aurait été compliqué d'expliquer sa raison de sa nuit blanche hors de la maison – elle était arrivée dans sa chambre, pour se laver, s'habiller et préparer son sac. Sauf qu'avec sa précipitation – et sa maladresse grandissante par sa nuit blanche – elle avait dû trébucher au moins 4 ou 6 fois en deux minutes, tout en se maudissant de tous les noms. Pour autant, cela n'avait pas empêché à sa kwami de rester endormie – et Marinette l'enviait pour ça.

Etant déjà bien en retard, elle sortit de sa chambre à toute vitesse pour filer en cours, non sans se casser la figure en bas des escaliers venant au salon. Ses parents étaient venus la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais aussitôt, la jeune fille s'était relevée et s'était précipitée à l'extérieur pour le collège.

Peu de temps après, elle arrivait devant son école. Elle fit un dernier sprint, non sans une dernière chute sur les marches du devant de l'école. Elle se releva aussi vite - ne faisant pas attention aux différents bleus qui se formaient sur son corps, dû à ses nombreuses chutes de la matinée - et fonça dans sa salle de cours. Elle ralentit le rythme pour ouvrir délicatement la porte. Elle constata que sa professeure lui tournait le dos, en écrivant au tableau. Alors, toujours avec autant de discrétion, elle referma la porte tout doucement, et s'apprêta à venir à sa place sur la pointe des pieds.

Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

En effet, à peine qu'elle avait refermé la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, en faisant énormément de bruit, et quelque chose de blond vint la percuter de plein fouet. Surprise, elle tomba à la renverse en poussant un petit cri, avec ce quelque chose sur elle.

Alya et Nino aux premières loges, se levèrent pour voir si elle allait bien. Pour la discrétion, elle repassera. Cette fois, la professeure avait tout entendu et regarda la scène, ainsi que toute la classe.

Quant à Marinette, après le choc passé, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Des beaux yeux verts envoûtants. Une chevelure dorée comme le soleil. Un visage trop craquant. Mais surtout un visage très près de son propre visage. Elle rougit intensément en voyant qui lui était tombé dessus, mais surtout, qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, à moitié allongé. Elle arrêta de respirer, même si cela voulait dire d'arrêter de vivre. De toute façon, elle pouvait mourir l'esprit en paix. Adrien Agreste était quasiment couché sur elle, et la regardait d'une manière … étrange ? Non ce n'était pas ça. Il était comme hypnotisé, envoûté, et elle perçut de … l'envie ? Marinette pensa surement que c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Adrien la regardant avec envie ? Elle devait arrêter de délirer. Mais pourtant … ce regard … Et puis, elle avait comme l'impression que la distance qui les séparait était de plus en plus courte. Cela aussi était sans doute de son imagination. Et puis son esprit délirait encore lorsqu'elle voyait Adrien regarder ses lèvres. Intérieurement, elle s'énerva contre son cerveau. Mais comment se contrôler, lorsque l'amour de sa vie était au-dessus d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage et qu'il la regardait avec intensité. Elle rougit encore plus – si ce n'était possible – et ne bougea plus. A son tour, elle était comme envoûtée par Adrien Agreste.

Quant à Adrien, lorsqu'il était arrivé en classe avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de rhinocéros – pas très flatteur pour l'alter ego de Chat noir – et en ouvrant la porte avec précipitation pour entrer dans la salle, il n'avait pas vu sur son chemin la pauvre Marinette – et oui encore. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. N'ayant pas le temps de freiner, il la percuta de plein fouet et tomba sur elle.

Quelques secondes après le choc passé, il se redressa légèrement et s'apprêta à s'excuser. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir. Alors dire un simple mot, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais regardé Marinette d'aussi près, mais il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant chez elle. Il ne le niait pas, Marinette était très mignonne. Mais en la regardant d'aussi près, il la trouva plutôt attirante. Sa peau blanche, ses petites pommettes, ses rougissements, ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de goûter sa peau et surtout ses lèvres. Mais lorsque Marinette ouvrit les yeux, Adrien fût encore plus hypnotisé. Des yeux bleu saphir qui le fixaient avec surprise et choc. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer un moment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque-là, mais Marinette a des yeux magnifiques. Des yeux qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du visage de la jeune fille et s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Il voyait la nervosité de son amie, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Son corps avait chaud subitement. Son cœur s'emballa. Il ressentit quelque chose pour la jeune fille, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et c'était tout aussi intense que son amour pour sa lady. Il se surprit à regarder de nouveau ses lèvres, puis ses magnifiques yeux. Toujours avec autant d'inconscience, il se rapprocha d'elle. Lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il laissait son instinct agir. Ou était ce peut être celui de Chat noir ? Il ne savait pas. Et à l'heure actuelle, il semblait s'en contreficher. Il ressentait comme des papillons dans son ventre, comme pour Ladybug. Trop absorbé par son désir, il ne fit pas la comparaison. Il voyait les joues rouges de Marinette, et la trouvait encore plus attirante. Il s'approcha encore, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait qu'en dessous de lui, la jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Mais, elle ne le repoussait pas non plus. Alors il continua, comme un désir incontrôlable. C'était un sentiment nouveau. Il était sur un terrain dangereux et il était à la fois inquiet et fasciné. Mais il était Chat Noir. Il ne devrait pas connaitre la peur. Alors, il laissa ses craintes de côté, et continua à laisser son instinct agir, quelles que fut les conséquences de ses actes.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, complètement envoûtés par le regard de l'autre. Ils étaient proches. Très proches.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne les réveillât. Adrien écarquilla les yeux, comme libéré de sa transe et ajouta de la distance avec Marinette.

\- Monsieur Agreste. C'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. Mais tâcher d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois et de ne pas percuter les filles. Même si celle-ci se trouve, elle aussi en retard.

Complètement réveillé cette fois, les deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux de choc, en rougissant intensément, et précipitamment Adrien se redressa loin de Marinette, rouge pivoine. Celle-ci était toujours allongée sur le sol, aux bords de l'évanouissement, à force de ne plus respirer – et aussi parce que la proximité avec l'amour de sa vie ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Voyant la détresse de son amie, il se racla la gorge, pour essayer de camoufler ses rougissements, et aida Marinette à se relever. Tel un robot, elle se releva, non sans cacher ses rougeurs intenses sur le visage. Adrien vérifia si elle allait bien, mais après son inspection rapide d'un simple regard, il n'osa plus poser ses yeux sur elle, après ce qui venait de se passer. Il se demanda vraiment ce qui lui avait pris plus tôt, surtout que c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours, qu'il se surprit à contempler Marinette de la sorte. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement. C'était comme s'il laissait la personnalité de Chat noir resurgir, sans le flirt. Il se sentait vraiment gêné par rapport à son amie, dorénavant. Et vu la réaction de cette dernière, son malaise s'accentuait.

\- Euh … Mari … Euh … Ex … Excuse … Je … Désolé …

\- Euh … Non … Euh …

\- Oui oui on a compris. A vos places, ou je vous envoie chez le principal, les interrompit leur professeure.

Ne protestant pas, les deux adolescents ramassèrent leurs sacs et sans se regarder, s'assirent à leurs places. Marinette se cacha dans ses bras, alors qu'Adrien se frotta les cheveux de gêne, se demandant toujours pourquoi il avait fait ça. Surtout que maintenant, toute la classe avait assisté à la scène, avec en prime Chloé, qui allait vouloir prendre sa vengeance sur Marinette. Oh sans oublier, Alya et Nino qui allaient les harceler de questions, les plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. En pensant à ça, Adrien rejoignit Marinette et se cacha dans ses bras sur la table.

En voyant ça, Nino ne chercha pas à le questionner, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alya par rapport à Marinette.

\- Euh je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer là ?

Pour simple réponse, Marinette la regarda du coin de l'œil, morte de gêne, le rouge bien apparent sur ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En effet, Alya vit des horribles cernes sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie, ce qui l'inquiéta plus que la scène étrange avec Adrien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisée ?

\- Hmmm oui. Je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Marinette pour rassurer sa meilleure amie.

Pour autant, Alya ne s'y trompa pas, mais pour une fois, elle décida de laisser couler. Du moins pour l'instant, car journaliste dans l'âme, elle voulait tout savoir, surtout par rapport à Marinette. Mais vu comment son amie avait l'air fatigué, et surtout vu comme elle était encore perturbée et gênée par la précédente scène avec Adrien, elle laissa tomber. Temporairement.

En parlant de celui-ci, en entendant Marinette, qui n'avait pas presque dormi, il l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil, légèrement inquiet. Non seulement, il lui était rentré dedans, mais en plus, il avait tenté de l'embrasser, alors que la jeune fille était déjà au bout du rouleau. Il se sentait horriblement minable. Il reposa donc sa tête entre ses bras, Nino le regardant avec inquiétude. Lui aussi, avait vu, que son meilleur ami avait l'air complètement mort de fatigue, vu les cernes.

\- Hé mec ! Ça va ? T'as l'air épuisé.

\- Ce n'est rien t'inquiète.

\- Et avec Mari …

\- Nino s'il te plait non … Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Ok d'accord.

Nino abandonna, constatant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais, comme Alya, il se jurait de le questionner plus tard, plus pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami allait bien, que d'obtenir des informations croustillantes sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Peu après Alya et Nino reportèrent leur attention sur leurs cours, alors que leurs voisins de table semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue, tout en essayant de cacher la gêne de leur arrivée. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire et ça ne pouvait qu'annoncer une journée bien compliquée.

Erreur.

Il pouvait toujours arriver quelque chose de pire. Et Marinette et Adrien allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépens, et ce très rapidement.

* * *

La matinée passa lentement pour nos héros. Ils devaient lutter contre la fatigue, tout en essayant d'oublier la gêne de plus tôt.

Mais leurs problèmes furent vite oubliés lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit à faire frémir de peur n'importe qui. Tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. A ce raffut, même Tikki et Plagg, qui dormaient dans les sacs de leurs humains, se réveillèrent doucement et tendirent l'oreille vers ce bruit. La professeure, suspicieuse par tout ce remue-ménage, se dirigea vers la porte avec méfiance. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit des élèves et autres professeurs courir dans tous les sens. Elle interpella un de ses collègues.

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Un akumatisé !

\- Quoi ? Ici ? Dans l'école ?

\- Oui apparemment ça serait un professeur !

\- Quoi ?

Marinette et Adrien semblaient se réveiller lorsqu'ils entendirent que le Papillon avait encore fait des siennes. Puis, une autre explosion secoua la salle de classe, faisant hurler Chloé.

\- OK très bien ! Ne restons pas là ! Sortez ! ordonna la professeure.

Tous les élèves – exceptés Marinette et Adrien – se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, certains en ayant peur, d'autres en étant excités de voir Ladybug et Chat noir en action.

Dans tout ce remue-ménage, Adrien et Marinette étaient restés en arrière, bouche bée, choqués, toujours assis à leurs places.

\- Un …

\- … Akumatisé ?

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes, avant un soupir synchronisé des héros.

\- Oh non pas encore ! gémirent de fatigue Marinette, Adrien, mais aussi Tikki et Plagg, qui avaient tout entendu. Et oui encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas fait attention au fait qu'ils avaient dit la même chose, et en même temps.

Les deux adolescents – n'ayant pas toujours remarqué la présence de l'autre, la fatigue sans doute – commencèrent à s'activer pour se transformer. Alors qu'Adrien se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de cours pour se cacher, Marinette, elle, se cacha derrière son bureau et soupira de fatigue. Elle se releva pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, et se cacha à nouveau sous sa table.

\- Je crois qu'on a du boulot ! dirent-ils à leurs kwamis – toujours en même temps, alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit différent. Les petits créatures les regardaient épuisés et avec pitié.

\- Mais je n'en peux plus ! On a combattu toute la nuit, répondirent-ils, également en même temps, inconsciemment.

\- Je sais moi aussi. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Ils ont besoin de nous, dirent Marinette et Adrien à leurs kwamis.

Les deux petites créatures soupirèrent. Tikki se résigna plus vite que Plagg qui semblait bouder.

\- Ok Marinette.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

* * *

Plus loin, dans une autre cachette, Adrien essaya toujours de raisonner Plagg.

\- Plagg …

\- NON ! 5 transformations en une nuit, je suis fatigué ! Même le camembert ne peut plus m'aider.

\- Et tu crois que je ne le suis pas ! On finit ça et retourne te coucher !

\- Et c'est là qu'un 7e akumatisé va débarquer.

\- C'est un risque. Mais je le prends. Plagg ! Transforme-moi !

\- Noooon !, hurla le kwami alors qu'il était absorbé par la bague.

* * *

Plus loin, on voyait l'akumatisé qui n'était d'autre que la professeure de chimie. Celle-ci avait un déguisement de couleur blanche et violette, sa peau l'était aussi. Ses cheveux violets étaient redressés comme fixés par un gel ultra puissant. Elle portait une blouse de laboratoire, mais, celle-ci était comme entourée d'un gaz. Dans ses mains, elle avait comme arme des tubes à essai, qu'elle lançait au hasard à chaque victime, qui avait le malheur de la croiser. A chaque fois, qu'elle touchait quelqu'un, le ou la pauvre, tombait dans l'inconscience, avant de réagir très bizarrement, comme imiter un animal, ou se mettre à rire bruyamment ou même dormir.

\- Je suis La Gazeuse ! Préparez-vous à subir mes expériences ! Vous allez comprendre comment fonctionnent les gaz !

\- Oui bah tu vas retourner d'où tu viens La Gazeuse ! intervint Chat noir, particulièrement irrité, en se posant près de la super vilaine.

\- Bah alors Chat noir ? Plus de jeux de mots douteux ? se moqua légèrement Ladybug en atterrissant près de son coéquipier.

\- Désolé ma lady. Je suis trop crevé pour ça. Mais tu préfères peut-être que je dis un truc du genre … Alors ça gaze, la Gazwoman ? sourit le superhéros, montrant toutes ses dents.

\- Non merci ça ira, lui répondit-il blasée.

\- C'est pathétique. Après 6 akumatisés, je commence à manquer de mots, dit-il en haussant les épaules, nonchalant.

\- Ah parce que ça t'arrive d'en manquer ? Mon Dieu ! lui sourit-elle avec taquin.

Chat Noir la regarda d'un œil accusateur, ce qui fit rigoler sa coéquipière malgré la situation et leur état de fatigue.

Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et son air sérieux revint sur son visage.

\- Allez Chaton ! On en finit vite fait ! On en sera plus vite débarrassé. Et on pourra … Retourner faire la sieste, lui sourit-elle pour la dernière phrase.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un 7e akumatisé débarque dans une heure, grogna Chat noir, ne faisant même pas attention au sourire de sa lady, ce qui démontrait vraiment son état d'épuisement.

\- Je ne l'espère pas, car je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, soupira Ladybug.

\- Moi non plus … Alors finissons-en vite ! se précipita Chat noir, particulièrement enragé.

\- Et ben … C'est qu'il est colère le chaton quand il est fatigué, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai entendu !

Ladybug haussa les épaules en souriant avant de rejoindre son partenaire dans la bagarre.

* * *

Plus loin, on pouvait voir deux adolescents, se cacher, tout en filmant la scène de combat opposant les superhéros de Paris à La Gazeuse.

\- Je n'y crois pas Nino ! Une vidéo live en direct de Ladybug et Chat noir pour mon ladyblog !

\- Alya, ce n'est pas dangereux, si ?

\- T'occupe ! Avec Ladybug et Chat noir, que peut-il nous arriver ? Et puis il est hors de question que j'en rates une miette. C'est LE scoop !

Nino leva les yeux au ciel, non sans sourire, devant la passion d'Alya. Il trouva la situation très dangereuse, mais pour autant, s'en éloignait-t-il ? Non bien sûr que non. Et puis qui serait-il s'il laissait une demoiselle en danger ? Et il l'avouait, être aux premières loges du combat, en admirant les superhéros, avait son lot d'émotions fortes et d'excitation. Et d'un coup, il comprenait la passion d'Alya. Alors évidemment que oui, qu'il allait rester et admirer ce combat de leurs superhéros. Et ce jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Ladybug et Chat noir sautèrent en même temps sur La Gazeuse pour la neutraliser. La coccinelle avait sorti son yo-yo magique et essaya d'attraper la super vilaine, mais celle-ci esquiva. C'est alors que Chat noir, avec son bâton, arriva par derrière et la frappa. Mais encore une fois, la vilaine esquiva. Après avoir raté son coup, Chat noir la regarda d'un œil mauvais en grognant. L'état d'énervement du félin n'était plus à prouver, ce qui inquiétait légèrement sa coéquipière, qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi épuisés, et ils n'avaient jamais combattu autant de fois en si peu de temps. Ladybug sentait qu'ils étaient moins efficaces et rapides que d'habitude. Elle allait donc devoir utiliser toute sa ruse, pour en finir rapidement, avant que cela ne tourna mal.

Au moment, où elle s'apprêta à lancer son Lucky charme, Chat noir atterrit à ses côtés avec agilité et se mit à 4 pattes, prêt à repartir à la charge, à la demande de sa lady. Les deux superhéros n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. En effet, le félin avait compris l'intention de Ladybug d'utiliser rapidement son Lucky charme pour en finir le plus vite possible. Il attendait maintenant ses instructions.

Sauf qu'en ayant vu ce qu'elle préparait, la Gazeuse envoya son gaz, empêchant Ladybug d'agir. Les deux superhéros esquivèrent et s'éloignèrent de la super vilaine. Mais dans son attaque, La Gazeuse avait envoyé son gaz un peu partout dans l'école et sur des victimes. En voyant de la fumée se propager dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et les élèves piégés, Ladybug et Chat noir écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur. Les superhéros voulaient leur porter secours, mais les pauvres victimes étaient déjà inertes au sol. La Coccinelle et le Chat allaient toute de même les voir, pour s'assurer de leur état, mais avant même qu'ils ne s'approchèrent, les victimes se réveillèrent, complètement hilares. Les deux superhéros se regardèrent avec incompréhension, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Voyant leur interrogation, c'était La Gazeuse qui leur répondit.

\- Du gaz hilarant. Plutôt efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux superhéros se retournèrent vers la super vilaine, une colère prescriptible sur leurs visages. En voyant leurs expressions, La Gazeuse ricana diaboliquement, avant de s'envoler, grâce à son gaz, vers le toit de l'école. Aussitôt, Ladybug et Chat noir la poursuivirent.

Arrivés sur le toit, ils virent La Gazeuse leur tourner le dos. Ils sortirent leur yo-yo et baton, prêts au combat. Mais curieusement, la super vilaine ne réagissait pas. Non, à la place, elle rigola, ce qui rendit perplexe les superhéros.

\- Je vous attendais, Ladybug, Chat noir.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent curieusement et très méfiants.

\- Ah oui ? On est invités quelque part ? J'aurais dû mettre mon plus beau costume.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel à cause de l'humour de Chat noir. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse qu'il faisait le malin. Ça lui avait manqué et ce qui faisait le charme de son partenaire – même si elle n'allait pas l'admettre.

\- En effet le Matou. Vous avez rendez-vous avec …. VOTRE FIN !

En disant les deux derniers mots, La Gazeuse se retourna, bras déployés. Et en même temps, 5 autres super vilains atterrirent, et encerclèrent Ladybug et Chat noir. Les deux superhéros, plus que surpris, se mirent dos à dos, leurs armes en position, prêts à se défendre.

\- Oh hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel !? Ils sortent d'où là comme ça ?!

Ladybug ne dit rien, mais observa ses adversaires. Et quelque chose l'interpella, ce qui l'inquiéta de plus en plus.

\- Attends une minute … C'est impossible …. On vous a vaincu cette nuit ! Vos Akumas ont été purifié ! Comment …

Chat noir regarda sa lady curieusement, avant d'observer à son tour ses adversaires. Et maintenant qu'il faisait plus attention, il constata qu'en effet, les 5 super vilains, qui les encerclaient, étaient ceux de la nuit dernière. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il baissa légèrement son arme, abasourdi.

\- Mais oui … Je me souviens de toi ! Sale pyromane !

\- Ah chaton, tu te souviens donc de moi ? Je suis flattée. Tu veux qu'on continue à jouer ? lui dit une akumatisée, habillée en orange et rouge, sa peau de la même couleur, ses cheveux redressés tel une flamme d'un feu de camp, et sa main jouant avec un étrange objet, sans doute l'origine de son pouvoir de feu.

\- Non merci ça ira, grogna Chat noir, se souvenant de sa mésaventure avec cette superbe vilaine.

\- Oh mais alors ! On s'amusait tellement, chaton.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

\- C'est qu'il est susceptible le petit chat.

Comme simple réponse, Chat noir grogna. Déjà qu'il était irrité parce qu'un 6e akumatisé venait de faire son apparition. Mais maintenant, qu'il voyait que tous les akumatisés qu'ils avaient vaincu la nuit dernière, étaient là, devant eux, cela le frustrait et l'irritait davantage. A croire que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière, n'avait servi strictement à rien, à part les épuiser.

Ladybug resta silencieuse. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait, sans vraiment qu'elle n'arrivait à trouver une réponse convenable.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment est-ce possible ? On les a tous purifié la nuit dernière !

\- On dirait que le Papillon a plus d'un tour dans son sac, n'est-ce pas Ladybug ? lui dit La Gazeuse en ricanant, ce qui fit grogner la Coccinelle à son tour.

\- C'est quoi le plan du Papillon ?!

\- Vous le saurez bien assez vite.

Ladybug sourit, ce qui rendait perplexe tout le monde, y compris Chat noir.

\- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir nous vaincre ? On dirait que vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Tu m'entends Papillon ? Tu ne peux nous vaincre, qu'importe ce que tu prévois. N'est-ce pas, chaton ?

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Chat noir sourit à son tour de toutes ses dents. Comme simple réponse, en hurlant, il lança sa première attaque contre la Pyromane, qui recula de peur, par cette témérité soudaine. Ladybug en fit tout autant – elle aussi en hurlant – contre les adversaires qui se trouvaient devant elle, où ceux-ci reculèrent vivement, ne voulant pas être pris au piège par la coccinelle. Il se dégageait une telle rage et adversité chez les héros de Paris, que les super vilains prirent peur et mirent une certaine distance entre eux.

Une fois que leurs adversaires gardaient une distance plus raisonnable, les deux superhéros se remirent côte à côte, prêts à tous les affronter.

\- Exactement ma lady. Tu entends la Pyromane ? Il n'y a que ma lady qui peut appeler « chaton » ! dit-il d'un air assez possessif, ce qui fait sourire Ladybug.

Ladite Pyromane grogna de frustration, mais pour autant, elle ne bougea pas de sa place, sentant la menace qui pesait devant elle, avec Chat noir et Ladybug.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que prévoit le Papillon, mais on va y mettre un terme, et VITE !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons Ladybug, dit La Gazeuse avant de sortir deux belottes de laine, Hé le chat ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Chat noir leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe, avant de voir La Gazeuse jeter les deux belottes de laine à ses pieds, ainsi de ceux de sa lady. Les deux héros observèrent les objets sans comprendre, sous leurs gardes. Mais rien ne se passa. Ils se regardèrent confus.

Puis, particulièrement irrité, Chat Noir pensa comprendre.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais me mettre à jouer avec ces choses ?

\- T'es un chat, non ? se moqua La Gazeuse.

Chat noir entra dans une telle colère d'irritation, que même Ladybug l'avait senti. Et aussitôt, elle le retint, pour éviter qu'il ne devînt un peu trop téméraire – même s'il l'était déjà.

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore !

\- Chat je t'en supplie ! Calme-toi !

Entendant la supplication de sa lady, Chat noir se calma un petit peu, non sans regarder d'un air furieux La Gazeuse. Etant sûr que celui-ci était plus calme, Ladybug le relâcha en soupirant.

Mais en même temps, elle entendit un drôle de bruit émanant des belottes de laine. Elle fronça les sourcils curieusement. Chat noir semblait également l'avoir entendu, car il se calma et regarda les objets avec la même confusion que sa partenaire. Les deux héros entendirent un bip continu. Ladybug finit par comprendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et poussa Chat noir pour le protéger.

\- Chat, recule !

Mais trop tard. Les deux belottes de laine explosèrent répandant un gaz avec de la fumée. Une seconde avant l'explosion, les super vilains s'étaient éclipsés rapidement, évitant ainsi la fumée et l'attaque surprise.

Les deux superhéros toussèrent et essayèrent de reculer, en protégeant leurs nez et leurs bouches de la fumée.

\- Chat il faut …

\- Oh je me sens fatigué, tangua Chat noir, en titubant, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Il faut …

Mais Ladybug n'était pas dans un meilleur état, puisqu'elle aussi, elle devint chancelante, les yeux mi-clos et dans le vague.

Après quelques secondes à essayer de garder l'équilibre et de rester conscients, Ladybug et Chat noir fermèrent les yeux et s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. On pouvait entendre leur respiration devenir plus lourde et plus lente, signe qu'ils étaient simplement endormis. Mais pour autant, cela les mettait dans un danger immense, surtout lorsque les super vilains revinrent les encercler, après la fumée dissipée. La Gazeuse sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors Papillon ? Satisfait ?

\- Parfait. Amenez-les-moi. Vivants. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, moi-même.

\- Compris Papillon. Emmenez-les. Notre mission est accomplie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les super vilains emmenèrent les deux superhéros inconscients, hors de l'école, dans un endroit inconnu.

* * *

Sauf qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, deux témoins. Ceux-ci étaient bouche bée, abasourdis, n'en revenant tout simplement pas, de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Qu'est ce …

\- Alya …

\- Lady … Ladybug … Ils …

Nino regarda son amie avec inquiétude, abasourdi. La jeune journaliste finit par le regarder, complètement sous le choc.

\- Nino … Ladybug et Chat noir … Ils … Ils ont été enlevés !

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Quel suspense dis donc ! Que suis je cruelle ! :p**

 **Vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui va arriver à nos deux héros favoris :p**

 **D'ailleurs, la suite devra prendre plus de temps à arriver vu que je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Soyez patients :p**

* * *

 **Sur ce à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? MOI OUI ! NOUVEL EPISODE AUJOURDHUI ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'étais impatiente de le voir ! (surtout que c'est du marichat *coeurs*) Bon je l'ai pas encore vu alors chut. No spoil dans les reviews x)**

* * *

 **Sur ce, désolé d'avoir tarder à publier, mais avec les cours, les exams, les vacances (d'ailleurs Bonne année 2018 et joyeux noel en retard !), et aussi d'autres fics en cours, je suis assez occupée, donc publier c'est long ^^ Mais merci de votre patience ! Et cette fic a dépassé les 1000 views alors je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur ! A vrai dire je ne savais pas qu'elle allait plaire autant pour une première fic, donc je vous en remercie ! Et aussi merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Saky90: Alors voilà tu n'as pas eu à patienter bien longtemps sur ce coup là xD Mais pour que tu sois prévenu, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site :) On ne peut pas faire autrement. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, mes publications sont assez irrégulières, car écrire ça prend du temps, temps que je n'ai pas forcément ^^  
Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Fana24Manga : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Faeyrr : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! MAIS REGARDEZ QUI VOILA ! *n'en revient pas* Ok tu as gagné. Tu es LA fan number one XD Non mais attends ... Tu as vu tous les épisodes ou ... ? Je suis curieuse du coup XD  
AHAHAH ah bah depuis le temps tu commences a me connaitre ! Mais celui là ça devrait aller ... "devrait".  
MOUAHAHAHAH moi seule sait quel est son plan et surtout comment il a fait :p Mais ça vous le saurez dans longtemps XD  
Révélation d'identité ? Va savoir ? Je peux prendre cette demande en compte :p  
Ahahah merci ma folle dingue ! Toujours autant de compliment avec toi ^^  
A bientot ma folle et bonne lecture ! :)

Jadounette : Hé salut ! Il semble que tu lis Dragons aussi, non ? Sinon pour te répondre, non il n'y aura pas de scènes de sexe dans cette fic, mais ... Il est possible ... Je dis bien possible ... Que je peux envisager d'en écrire une dans une autre fic.  
Alors au sujet de Maltraitance, je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais la publier. Reste connecté :) Bonne lecture à toi !

Chatnoirlady: La suite la voilà :) Bonne lecture !

Lia9749: Je sais je suis cruelle XD La suite la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Bonne lecture !

Halleypocky: Alors oui tout à fait, mais en fait je ne me suis pas tarder sur ce détail, mais vraiment sur Adrien et Marinette et leurs états. D'où le fait que j'en parle pas :) Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Aywen : Merci beaucoup :) Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La vérité tombe**_

Alya et Nino étaient toujours sous le choc. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que leurs héros avaient disparu, inconscients, aux mains des méchants. Et les deux adolescents étaient toujours là, abasourdis, ne sachant plus bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette information. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire de toute façon ? Ils n'étaient pas des superhéros. Ils n'étaient pas Ladybug et Chat noir. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et se sentaient affreusement impuissants alors que leurs protecteurs venaient sous leurs yeux, d'être kidnappés par tout un groupe de supervilains.

Alya tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle qui d'habitude était si énergique et impulsive, là elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Nino … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Alya … On ne peut rien …

\- Mais ! Ils sont en danger ! En nous protégeant et … La police ! Il faut …

\- Alya ! La police ne pourra rien faire. Si Ladybug et Chat noir ne peuvent rien …

\- Mais … Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Alya, on n'est que des adolescents ordinaires … On ne peut rien faire …

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ? lui dit elle en colère

\- Attendre. Et espérer. C'est Ladybug et Chat noir. S'il y a des personnes pouvant se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, c'est bien eux.

\- Je … Je suppose que tu as raison … Mais …, trembla-t-elle de plus en plus.

Voyant son état, Nino la regarda avec peine. Lui aussi, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider les superhéros. Mais voyant la vulnérabilité d'Alya, il sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille comme ça. Ça le déstabilisait, elle qui était toujours forte, intrépide et courageuse – la nuit dernière, elle était même allée jusqu'à suivre les superhéros dans leurs combats jusqu'à tard la nuit. Mais la Alya devant lui actuellement, se sentait impuissante, faible et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider à surmonter ses émotions. Alors, Nino avait juste suivi son instinct. Avant même que son cerveau ne comprenait ce qu'il faisait, il prit Alya dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, la consoler, l'apaiser. Les deux adolescents étaient devenus assez proches, pour que la proximité ne les dérangeait plus. Alya fut surprise au début du geste du jeune homme, mais elle se laissa vite emporter par cette sensation de bien-être qui la submergeait. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Nino, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Ça avait du bon d'être protégé par quelqu'un d'autre, une fois de temps en temps. Surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un d'autre était un garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Se détendant de plus en plus dans les bras de Nino, ses tremblements se calmèrent, ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Il se détacha un peu de l'adolescente pour la regarder. Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains, l'observant attentivement et admirant notamment ses beaux yeux. Alya lui rendit son regard et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Sentant cette fois qu'elle était définitivement calmée, Nino lui sourit, auquel la jeune fille lui répondit tout de suite. Elle se rapprocha de lui, en entourant son cou avec ses bras, pour y loger son visage. Nino lui rendit son câlin en fermant les yeux.

\- Nino … Merci.

\- Quand tu veux Alya.

Elle sourit, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, oubliant temporairement les événements des dernières minutes, oubliant la situation où devait se trouver Ladybug et Chat noir, oubliant la délicate situation dans laquelle se trouve Paris. Sur le coup, ils oublièrent tout quelques minutes.

Pourtant leur environnement n'était pas des plus joyeux. Certes, ça pourrait être pire. En effet, la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'était que du coup, les akumatisés avaient disparu, leurs attaques avec. Les habitants de Paris n'étaient plus en danger. Pour l'instant.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'était que les victimes de La Gazeuse étaient toujours sous l'emprise du gaz. Et pas de Ladybug pour arrêter ça. Mais surtout plus de superhéros pour les protéger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les parisiens allaient devoir se débrouiller sans eux. A croire qu'ils étaient vraiment devenus dépendants de leurs protecteurs.

Comme se souvenant de la situation, Alya se détacha de Nino et soupira plusieurs fois pour se redonner du courage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de détermination sans faille dans le regard, prête à en découdre avec n'importe qui ou quoi. Nino la regarda avec tendresse. Ça c'était la Alya qu'il connaissait et appréciait beaucoup. La jeune fille avait retrouvé toute sa force, sa combativité et son énergie. Il savait que malgré tout, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider les superhéros, ils n'allaient pas rester là, à ne rien faire. Ladybug et Chat reviendront et règleront cette affaire. Maintenant, voyant Alya, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait plus qu'à limiter les dégâts.

Quant à Alya, ayant la même pensée que Nino, se détourna de lui, pour regarder autour d'elle. En voyant, la détresse de certains de leurs camarades et professeurs, elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et de les aider au mieux, en attendant le retour des superhéros. Leur priorité était de limiter les dégâts en aidant au mieux les victimes.

Oui les deux adolescents étaient décidément dans le même état d'esprit.

\- Très bien ! En attendant Ladybug et Chat noir, on va devoir se débrouiller sans eux, et limiter les dégâts de La Gazeuse.

\- Oui mais comment ? T'as vu comment ils réagissent ?

\- Il suffit de … Tu te souviens ? Marinette, avant qu'elle ne devienne déléguée, une fois a dû prendre les choses en main, en attendant Ladybug et Chat noir … Donc … Voyons que ferait Marinette … Attends une minute ! Où est Marinette ?! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment !

\- Maintenant que tu le dis … Je n'ai pas vu Adrien non plus …

\- Oh non … J'espère que ces deux-là vont bien … Viens Nino ! Il faut partir à leur recherche, MAINTENANT !

Nino n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une, qu'Alya, très inquiète pour ses amis, lui prit la main, afin de l'emmener à travers le collège, à la recherche de leurs amis disparus.

Si seulement, la jeune journaliste avait su qu'elle ne les reverrait pas …

* * *

Quelque part dans une salle obscure et étouffante, se trouvait un homme grand et mince. Il était entouré de plusieurs acolytes, qui attendaient les ordres patiemment. L'homme souriait d'une manière assez mauvaise et portait son regard sur deux corps inconscients devant lui. Ces deux corps étaient assis, leurs poignets accrochés par des chaines, maintenues par un robuste crochet. Ils semblaient assoupis vu leur respiration lourde, mais l'homme mystérieux décida d'y remédier. Tout en jouant entre ses doigts avec un pendentif – où il regardait plus tôt une photo d'une femme – il donna un signe de la tête, et un de ses acolytes s'approcha des deux prisonniers, avec un seau d'eau glacée. Il jeta le sceau sur la tête des deux victimes. Ceci avait eu pour don de les réveiller d'un coup, non sans un énervement grandissant de l'un deux.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! râla l'un des captifs avec colère en secouant la tête.

L'homme en question fit un autre signe de la tête et son acolyte coupable de ce réveil brutal, s'éloigna rejoindre les autres, plus loin dans la pièce. L'homme s'approcha donc de ses victimes, avec un sourire victorieux, toujours en jouant avec le pendentif, à moitié nerveux, à moitié impatient.

\- Enfin je vous tiens, Ladybug et Chat noir.

En entendant ces mots, Ladybug leva la tête, encore toute confuse pour regarder son ennemi. L'eau la gênait un peu, mais en secouant la tête à son tour, elle avait pu se dégager au moins les yeux. Vu l'allure de l'homme en face d'elle, elle comprit très vite qui il était.

\- Papillon.

Celui-ci sourit de victoire, avant de les regarder de haut. Il serra dans sa paume le pendentif. A ce geste étrange de leur ennemi, Ladybug le regarda avec perplexité, en remontant un sourcil. Voyant le regard de la superhéroïne, le Papillon lâcha le pendentif et la regarda avec mépris. Ladybug détourna le regard pour observer son environnement. Mais elle n'y vit pas grand-chose, tellement il faisait sombre. Elle voyait surtout beaucoup de papillons blancs, des personnes au fond de la pièce – elle en déduisit que c'était des complices de leur ennemi – et une fenêtre de forme circulaire à sa gauche, fermée par un rideau de fer. Elle reporta son attention vers le Papillon et vit que celui-ci leur avait tourné le dos. Mais elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. La Papillon finit par se retourner à nouveau, essayant de cacher le pendentif. La Coccinelle fronça encore plus les sourcils, comprenant quelque chose.

Du côté de Chat noir, pendant l'inspection de sa lady, celui-ci était toujours irrité, et s'agitait, avant de constater qu'il était enchainé et bloqué. Il leva la tête vers les chaines, en essayant de se dégager. Comprenant que c'était trop robuste, il reporta son attention sur son ennemi en grognant. A ses côtés, sa partenaire – après avoir fini son observation – commença à se mouver plus sur ses chaînes et fit le même constat, en levant la tête tout en essayant de se dégager. Chat noir la regarde du coin de l'œil, inquiet de son état.

\- Ma Lady … Ça va ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs …, râla-t-elle en constatant également que les chaînes étaient trop solides.

Elle laissa tomber et regarda avec férocité le Papillon, mettant dans un coin de sa tête, ce qu'elle avait compris, plut tôt. Elle était sûre que ça pouvait leur servir plus tard.

Chat noir l'observa attentivement et en voyant le regard de braise de sa lady, il comprit qu'elle allait plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient enchaînés et à la merci du Papillon. Comme sa partenaire, il regarda leur ennemi d'un air mécontent, presque en grognant.

La Papillon sourit à ce spectacle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il enchainait défaite sur défaite, mais cette fois, son plan avait été infaillible et même Ladybug et Chat noir n'avaient pu le déjouer. Et ils étaient tombés droit dans son piège. La victoire était enfin sienne. Il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. En pensant à ça, il éclata de rire, assez diaboliquement. Ladybug et Chat noir se regardèrent très brièvement, avant de grogner de colère, non sans être particulièrement inquiets pour la suite des événements. Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment dans une posture très dangereuse. Ils devaient vite trouver un moyen de se libérer, sinon ils ne donnaient pas chers de leur peau.

Tout en essayant de réfléchir à un plan pour s'échapper, Ladybug reprit la parole, pour faire diversion, avec un air féroce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous, Papillon ?

Celui-ci arrêta de rire, pour la regarder, avec supériorité, toujours en souriant victorieusement.

\- Enfin Ladybug ! Je te croyais plus maligne !

L'héroïne grogna à sa réflexion, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Cependant, le Papillon agrandit son sourire et lui répondit.

\- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu voyons. Vos miraculous !

\- Je me suis toujours demandé … Pourquoi ? questionna Chat noir, en essayant de se défaire de ses liens, ayant compris le plan de sa partenaire.

\- Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Vos miraculous … Ensemble … Détiennent un pouvoir hors du commun ! Et je vais m'en emparer !

\- Cours toujours.

\- Chat noir, cette fois je vous tiens. Et vos miraculous sont déjà à moi !

\- Quel genre de pouvoir ? continua à demander le superhéros félin pour gagner du temps.

\- Un pouvoir que tu ne peux imaginer …

\- Un vœu.

A la réponse de Ladybug, tout le monde se tut. Y compris le Papillon, très étonné que Ladybug était au courant de cette historie. Son partenaire la regarda d'un air étonné et curieux. Mais voyant, toujours ce même regard enflammé, il ne dit pas un mot, attendant la suite.

Sentant que tout le monde l'écoutait, y compris le supervilain en face d'eux, Ladybug continua, non sans un mini sourire discret de satisfaction.

\- Un Vœu. Le miraculous de la création et le miraculous de la destruction, unis, ont ce pouvoir. Je me trompe, Papillon ? Ils ont le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, quel qu'il soit. Cela peut dépasser l'entendement. Ce vœu peut donner un pouvoir immense. Mais vu vos pouvoirs actuels, je doute que ce soit pour dominer le monde. Vous pouvez déjà le faire. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ? Hein Papillon ?

Celui-ci la regarda, incrédule. Il ne savait pas comment elle savait tout ça, mais cela le surprit au plus haut point. Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'interrogea sur son véritable objectif, il sourit victorieux, sachant avec prétention, qu'elle n'avait encore rien compris. Sauf que Ladybug voulait attendre la réaction du Papillon, avant de continuer. Elle sourit de victoire.

\- Alors Papillon, dites-moi, …. Qui voulez-vous ressusciter ?

Le supervilain perdit vite son sourire et prit un air surpris, et légèrement inquiet, qu'elle avait deviné son plus grand secret. Il n'en revenait pas. Néanmoins, il attendit qu'elle continuât, même si ce sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'héroïne, l'irritait au plus haut point.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, l'union du miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat peuvent donner un pouvoir immense pour un vœu. Vous ne semblez pas en avoir besoin pour plus de puissance afin de dominer le monde, vu que vous avez déjà assez de pouvoirs pour le faire vous-même. Donc vous avez besoin de plus de puissance, pour quelque chose d'hors normes, qui dépasse l'imagination. Mais aussi quelque chose, qui peut briser l'équilibre du cosmos. Et c'est en vous voyant, regarder votre pendentif plusieurs fois que j'ai commencé à comprendre. Ce pendentif, il y a une photo à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Une photo d'une personne, qui vous avait été cher, mais aujourd'hui, qui a disparu. Je vous ai entendu murmurer … « Ne t'inquiète pas… ça ne sera plus long … Je te retrouverai bientôt … mon amour. ». J'en ai donc déduit que vous cherchez à faire revenir une personne, que vous avez perdu et où vous ne pouvez pas surmonter la perte. Vous voulez utiliser le pouvoir ultime du miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat, pour utiliser la résurrection et ramener celle que vous aimez. Est-ce que je me trompe … Papillon ?

Le supervilain en question la regarda bouche bée, choqué, qu'elle avait absolument tout deviné. Les capacités de déduction et d'observation de la superhéroïne étaient effroyablement puissants. Cela faisait frissonner de peur le Papillon. Il fronça les sourcils de colère. Cette coccinelle était encore plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il devait vite s'en débarrasser. Elle était vraiment trop dangereuse pour être laisser en vie. Elle pouvait déjouer ses plans, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre en place, et surtout avec tant de difficultés. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser agir à sa guise et surtout pas la laisser se mettre sur son chemin et son projet. Le Papillon serra les poings de colère et de détermination. Cette Coccinelle devait disparaitre. A n'importe quel prix.

Du côté de Chat noir, le superhéros regarda sa partenaire avec étonnement. Il était même plus que surpris par le discours prononcé par sa lady. Non seulement, il apprenait que son miraculous, avec celui de sa partenaire, pouvaient ressusciter quelqu'un – qui croyait jusque-là du domaine de la fiction – mais en plus, sa lady était au courant de cette histoire. De plus, elle répondait à leur ennemi, avec une telle hargne, qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il secoua la tête, n'étant pas le bon moment pour laisser ses émotions et sentiments prendre le dessus sur son esprit. Puis, il regarda le Papillon, qui bien plus surpris et en colère, semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu sais ça mais … Oui c'est exactement ça. Et vous pourrez plus m'en empêcher.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, lui répondit elle avec arrogance – ce qui était assez étonnant venant de sa part.

La Papillon ricana devant la témérité de la coccinelle, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Cette fois, vous êtes mes prisonniers et vous ne pourrez plus m'empêcher de réaliser mes plans. Une fois que j'aurais vos miraculous, ça sera un jeu d'enfant de me débarrasser de vous. Et surtout toi, maudite Coccinelle. Ta présence m'irrite.

\- Je répète : c'est ce que vous croyez, insista-t-elle, toujours avec arrogance, ignorant les menaces non dissimulées du Papillon.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, s'irrita le Papillon, en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

\- Evidemment.

Le Papillon fronça encore plus les sourcils de perplexité. Cette assurance, cette arrogance n'annonçaient rien de bon. Elle avait sans doute un plan en tête. Un plan qui allait encore plus le contrarier. Il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes.

Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas, attendant de voir si elle allait continuer. Mais par contre, il continua à serrer les poings de rage, sa colère devenant de plus en plus perceptible sur son visage. Même son corps réagissait, vu les légers tremblements qui émanaient de lui.

Voyant sa réaction, et le sang-froid qui commençait à abandonner le Papillon, Ladybug continua, non sans sourire avec arrogance – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais faisait chavirer encore plus le cœur de Chat noir.

\- Et oui Papillon. Vous avez oublié un détail dans votre plan infaillible. Pour votre résurrection, vous avez certes, besoin de nos miraculous, mais aussi de la puissance magique et vitale de Ladybug et Chat noir. C'est-à-dire nous. Sans nous, vous ne pourrez acheminer le rituel. Vous nous éliminez ? Pas de problème, mais réfléchissez à deux fois. Tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien, si on disparait. Sans nous, pas de rituel, pas de résurrection. Alors revoyez votre plan, Papillon. Il a une faille. Vous ne pourrez pas gagner. Jamais. Vous êtes perdant dès le départ. Vous avez besoin de nous et c'est la faille dans votre plan, que vous dites infaillible.

Ladybug avait tenu ce discours d'une telle arrogance, que cela avait stupéfait son partenaire. Cela l'avait aussi fasciné. La façon dont elle lui tenait tête, et cette confiance absolue en elle et ses propos la rendaient encore plus incroyable. Encore une fois, son cœur battait la chamade, sans qu'il ne pût réellement le contrôler. Il sourit, fier de sa lady, avant de regarder avec arrogance leur ennemi, comme pour appuyer les propos de la coccinelle, avec ce simple regard et sourire.

Quant au Papillon, celui-ci gardait le silence, mais au fond de lui, il enrageait. Il la regardait avec une colère comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il grinça des dents par cette fureur grandissante. Cette Coccinelle commençait réellement à le rendre fou furieux et il voulait vite y mettre un terme. Il voulait se débarrasser de cet insecte nuisible. Et le plus vite possible. Sa colère était telle que sa raison se brouilla et son sang-froid l'abandonna. Et il finit par perdre le contrôle.

D'un coup, il s'approcha à tout vitesse de Ladybug, qui écarquilla les yeux, ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Puis, il lui agrippa la gorge, comme pour l'étrangler. Il lui bloqua les jambes, pour éviter qu'elle ne tentât toute riposte. Puis, il serra sa gorge, alors que sa victime gémissait de douleur, en cherchant sa respiration, tout en fermant les yeux. Plus elle gémissait, plus il resserra son emprise sur sa gorge, sa fureur devenue incontrôlable. Il la regarda avec une telle haine, une telle volonté de la tuer, qu'il ne se contrôlait absolument plus.

En voyant cela, Chat noir entra dans une colère noire, et s'agita sur ses chaînes, en insultant de tous les noms, le Papillon.

\- Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle !

Mais le Papillon ne l'écouta pas. Il était plutôt concentré sur la coccinelle, qui le répugnait de plus en plus, depuis son apparition.

Retrouvant un semblant de raison, il finit par desserrer légèrement sa gorge, avant de reprendre la parole, avec un ton menaçant.

\- Tu es bien arrogante, Ladybug. Tu crois que tu es en position de me provoquer ?

Pour simple réponse, la Coccinelle entrouvrit un œil, tout en grognant et en gémissant au fur et à mesure que sa respiration devenait difficile, à cause de son étranglement.

En la voyant dans une telle vulnérabilité, le Papillon reprend peu à peu le contrôle sur sa colère, et sourit avec malveillance. Il savait que dorénavant les jeux étaient inversés. Ladybug était à sa merci. Et rien que cette pensée le rendait ravi. Il allait enfin pouvoir la détruire entièrement, à commencer par la révélation de son identité. Il savait que l'identité secrète des superhéros était importante, et encore plus pour cette Coccinelle. Il sourit machiavéliquement d'avance, ce qui n'enchanta pas Ladybug, qui n'aimait pas ça.

Le Papillon finit par reprendre la parole, avec un ton arrogant.

\- Ce pouvoir, ce masque te donne vraiment de l'assurance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'en est-il, si j'enlève ce pouvoir de toi ? ricana-t-il.

Ladybug le regarda moitié inquiète – par la révélation très proche de son identité en face de son ennemi – et moitié en colère. Elle détestait vraiment les types comme lui, et sa soif de justice se retrouvait encore plus grande. Elle allait arrêter cet homme, elle se le jure. Qu'importe la situation délicate dans laquelle, elle et son partenaire se trouvaient. Qu'importe ce qui allait se produire, même après son masque retiré. Ils allaient l'arrêter coûte que coûte. Il le fallait. Pour le bien de Paris. Pour le bien de ses habitants. Pour le bien à tous.

Le Papillon agrandit son sourire, un plan se mettant en place dans son esprit. Cette fois, elle ne pourra pas l'arrêter. Cette fois, il en était vraiment sûr.

\- Crois moi Ladybug, tu vas vite faire moins la maligne. Rira bien, qui rira le dernier.

Et avant même, qu'elle n'avait pu réagir ou protester, le Papillon enleva sa main de la gorge de l'héroïne, mais tout de suite pour avoir le champ libre avec ses deux mains, et d'enlever ses boucles d'oreilles. Chat noir regarda la scène, impuissant. Même s'il était vrai, qu'il voulait savoir l'identité sous le masque, il ne voulait certainement pas sous ces conditions. Alors, il regarda avec peine et inquiétude sa lady se faire détrousser de ses boucles d'oreilles. Quant à la superhéroïne, elle n'avait presque pas eu le temps de riposter, que ses miraculous avaient presque été arrachés de ses oreilles, et aussitôt la magie de sa transformation cessa. Une lumière rose l'enveloppa, faisant apparaitre en quelques secondes, sa forme civile, mais surtout révélant sa véritable identité.

Chat noir écarquilla les yeux de choc, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait la véritable identité de Ladybug. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, trop sonné par cette révélation, plus que surprenante.

Après qu'elle avait perdu son costume de Ladybug, Marinette regarda le Papillon avec colère. A vrai dire, même après s'être volé ses miraculous, et perdu son masque, sa témérité, son courage et sa colère n'avaient pas disparu. Loin de là. Elle était toujours déterminée à arrêter ce supervilain, à n'importe quel prix.

Quant au Papillon, celui-ci, ne faisant pas attention au regard de braise de l'héroïne déchue, malgré son masque tombé, fut surpris de la révélation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit cette jeune fille-là. Toujours aussi surpris, il finit par se relever doucement avant de reculer progressivement d'elle.

\- To … Toi. C'est toi Ladybug ? C'est toi, celle qui m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues pendant tout ce temps … C'est … Alors là pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

Marinette leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. La Papillon lui avait sorti cette remarque, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Elle réfléchit attentivement. Et si, en effet, le Papillon était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Elle serra les dents. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Qui dans son entourage osait être le Papillon ? Qui pouvait faire autant de mal (excepté Chloé Bourgeois, mais elle en doutait que c'était elle) ? Marinette se remuait les méninges, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse. Qui pouvait bien être le Papillon ?

\- Ma … Marinette ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, comme surprise de cette voix soudaine.

Chat.

Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Chat noir, qui avait toujours voulu découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque, venait de le découvrir de la pire manière. Elle ferma les yeux, se maudissant de tous les noms. Elle aurait voulu que ça se passait autrement. Pas comme ça ! Comme il devait être déçu. Marinette, la timide et maladroite Marinette, est Ladybug, l'intrépide et courageuse Ladybug. Oui, elle aurait voulu qu'il découvrait sa véritable identité d'une toute autre manière. Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement, rougit faiblement et finit par le regarder avec timidité.

\- Sa … Salut ?

\- Je … Tu … Tu es Ladybug !?

\- Euh … Ouais …

\- Mais … C'est …

Trop abasourdi, Chat noir ne finit pas sa phrase, mais fixa la jeune fille avec attention. En la regardant de plus près, il fit le lien physique entre les deux jeunes filles. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi il n'avait rien vu venir ? Pourquoi il avait été si aveugle et stupide ? Si Marinette était Ladybug, cela voulait dire que sa lady était près de lui tout ce temps … Pourtant, Chat noir était complètement perdu. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il était complètement abasourdi.

Mais, il ne réfléchissait pas plus longtemps, car le Papillon – ayant plus vite repris ses esprits que Chat noir – s'était dirigé vers lui, et avait pris en possession sa main, pour prendre son miraculous. Marinette, ayant aussi repris ses esprits plus vite que son partenaire, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, en voyant la catastrophe arriver, et essaya de le prévenir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Chat noir avait eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête, avec une expression d'horreur, que le Papillon lui prit la bague. Aussitôt, une lumière verte l'enveloppa, et à son tour, son costume disparaissait, révélant Adrien Agreste. A peine une seconde plus tard, plus préoccupé par la réaction de la jeune fille que par celle du Papillon, le héros déchu se tourna vers elle, nerveux et inquiet, attendant son verdict sur son identité. Marinette, quant à elle, en voyant la véritable identité de Chat noir, écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Elle n'arrivait plus à dire un seul mot, ni même à respirer, tellement que cette révélation la choquait. Celui pour laquelle, elle avait craqué, son béguin, son coup de foudre, se trouvait là, devant elle et se révélant être son partenaire de combat. Elle rougit intensément, bouche grande ouverte, plus que choquée par cette révélation. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux rougissements de la jeune femme, trop préoccupé pour cela. Mais il lui sourit, tout de même, avec une nervosité non dissimulée.

\- Euh … Surprise ?

Encore une fois, Marinette n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots. Adrien passa de la nervosité à l'inquiétude, en finissant par faire attention à l'état de la jeune fille. Il se demanda si elle allait bien, vu qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Il s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Il comprenait qu'elle était choquée, mais là on dirait qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, tant que sa respiration semblait s'être arrêter, malgré qu'elle eût la bouche grande ouverte de choc.

Quant au Papillon, bizarrement, en découvrant l'identité de Chat noir, il ne semblait pas si surpris par cela. Il regarda même le jeune homme avec froideur. Il recula pour se remettre devant les deux jeunes adolescents découverts.

\- C'était donc bien toi, Adrien. Tu me déçois.

Le jeune homme en question se retourna vers le Papillon, sceptique et en colère. Il essaya de s'agiter sur ses chaines une dernière fois, mais sans la force de Chat noir, il était encore plus démuni.

Et contre toute attente, le Papillon soupira et leur tourna le dos. Il se dirigea, avec les miraculous des héros dans ses mains, vers ses complices.

\- Enfermez-les. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Ses acolytes hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer, avant de se diriger vers les héros.

Adrien recula instinctivement, même s'il était dos au mur, tout en serrant les dents et en regardant ses ennemis avec colère. Il regarda son amie, avec inquiétude, qui était toujours aux bords de l'évanouissement, sous le choc, en le regardant.

\- Marinette ? l'appela Adrien, inquiet de son état.

Le son de la voix du jeune homme avait l'air de la réveiller, car elle secoua la tête, mais garda son air choqué.

\- A… Adrien … Tu … Tu es Chat noir ?

\- O… Oui…

\- Oh mon Dieu … Oh mon dieu … Oh mon dieu …

\- Marinette ?

\- Non non non non ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Adrien la regarda, un peu perdu. Des fois, il avait vraiment du mal à cerner la jeune fille. Mais là, elle était dans un tel état de détresse, ce qui le chamboula et il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider. Si seulement leurs révélations s'étaient passées dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Marinette …

\- Non non non je n'y crois pas ! lui coupa-t-elle, toujours en parlant à voix haute en réfléchissant, tout en fermant les yeux fortement et en secouant la tête.

Le déni de Marinette sur son identité secrète fit un pincement au cœur d'Adrien. Elle semblait tellement déçue que ce soit lui Chat noir. Il la regarda avec tristesse, avant de baisser les yeux, vaincu. Cette fois, il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu, y compris sa lady.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans la tête de Marinette, elle se souvenait de tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Chat noir, en tant que Ladybug et Marinette. Toutes les fois, où elle l'avait repoussé, taquiné, s'était accroché à lui. Mais le pire, pour la jeune fille, c'est sans doute le souvenir de ce fameux jour. Le baiser. A ce souvenir, et le fait qu'elle avait embrassé Adrien, l'amour de sa vie, où elle ne savait pas aligner deux mots sans bégayer face à lui, elle rougit atrocement, jusqu'à devenir rouge tomate, et paniqua intérieurement. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, c'est que dans sa panique, et ses rougissements grandissants, elle avait échappé un cri de panique. Et ce n'est pas parce que les complices du Papillon, des akumatisés non purifiés, s'approchaient d'elle pour l'enfermer, et lui faire subir n'importe quel sort. Non c'est tous ses souvenirs avec Chat noir, qui était en fait Adrien. Et ceci l'avait réellement fait paniqué, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, plus que n'importe quel danger. Elle avait embrassé Adrien. Elle l'avait fait et elle ne le savait même pas. Marinette voulait disparaitre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et à tout jamais. Elle voulait s'éloigner d'Adrien, morte de gêne, n'osant plus le regarder, ne pouvant pas y faire face.

Hélas pour Marinette, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **La suite arrivera prochainement, je ne sais pas encore quand. Restez connectés :)**

 **(Et pour ceux et celles qui se demandent, pour le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas encore combien il va y avoir, car j'ai eu des nouvelles idées entre temps ^^)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Alors oui je suis HORRIBLEMENT EN RETARD ... Mille excuses ! Vraiment désolé pour cette attente, mais ces derniers mois ont été très durs et c'était impossible d'écrire, donc pardon pardon !  
** **(Et au fait, je me rends compte que ça fait 2 mois pile, depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié cette fiction ... Ça se fête ! XDDD)**

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre devrait être plus "calme" que les autres et plus sentimental, avant de retourner dans l'action. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Leithy : Ah ah ah J'avoue que quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai vraiment explosé de rire ! XD Mais bon trêves de rigolades, je te laisse savourer ce chapitre ;)

Jadounette : Coucou toi ! J'espère que cette suite te plaire ! A + :)

Iris91 : Alors oui désolé pour cette attente, mais vraiment j'ai fait au mieux, mais je suis très occupée ^^ donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Keiko Yuriko : Merci et tu le découvriras tantôt ^^ Bonne lecture !

Deadlyfury: HELLO MA CHERIE ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu t'étais enflammée dans ce chapitre XDDD Bon je pense que tu seras enflammée dans celui là aussi ... Je crois :p  
Ahahah j'avoue que ma violence de dramaturge était revenue mais j'arrive à la contenir pour l'instant ... Il ne faut pas trop choquer non plus ... XD  
Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture Ma Lady ! Love U !

Lia9749: Aaaah merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment ^^ Mais j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue ... Ou pas xD Merci et je te laisse découvrir cette suite ^^ Bonne lecture !

Fana24Manga: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, views, follows, favorites ! Ça me touche vraiment ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Briser des barrières**_

Après avoir été démasqués par leur plus grand ennemi, toujours enchaînés, Marinette et Adrien, complètement vaincus, avaient été vite maîtrisés par les acolytes du Papillon. Bizarrement, les superhéros déchus n'avaient pas opposé de résistance, et s'étaient laissés enchaîner, puis emmenés dans une cage – pouvant accueillir plusieurs humains ou des animaux de grande taille – qui était plus loin dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre – auquel ils n'avaient pas remarqué tout de suite.

Les acolytes finirent par enlever leurs chaînes et les poussèrent dans la cage avant de fermer celle-ci à clé. Puis, ils disparurent de la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents au sol. Ceux-ci étaient complètement désemparés. Les révélations de leurs identités les avaient plus marqués qu'ils ne le pensaient – surtout Marinette. Ils voulaient faire abstraction de ça, mais leurs sentiments s'en mêlaient et ils avaient perdu leur raison et combativité. Alors, ils ne tentèrent rien, ne bougèrent pas. Si déjà ils faisaient le tri dans leur cœur et sentiments, ça serait une grande avancée.

Voilà où en étaient les deux superhéros démasqués.

* * *

Marinette était assise à l'opposé d'Adrien et lui tournait le dos. Elle avait remonté ses genoux et cachait sa tête dans ceux-ci pour camoufler ses rougissements, sa honte, sa déprime. Adrien avait quasiment la même position, excepté que son menton était posé sur ses genoux. Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés. Il tournait également le dos à la jeune fille. Pour la ixième fois, également, il la regarda du coin de l'œil d'un air inquiet et peiné, mais rapidement, il fixa d'un regard vague les barreaux de leur cage – toujours en soupirant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu. Les révélations de leurs identités n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas déçu que sa lady était Marinette. Mais au vu de sa réaction, celle-ci semblait déçue. Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Il savait qu'elle agissait bizarrement lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Mais seulement, lorsqu'il était Adrien. Lorsqu'il était son alter ego, Chat noir, elle se comportait normalement et même avec grande facilité. Alors cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Adrien ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Et de son côté, niveau sentiments, il était complètement perdu. D'un côté, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Ladybug, et en tant que Chat noir, il ne masquait pas son amour. Mais d'un autre côté, Marinette l'intriguait beaucoup. Il la trouvait charmante, mignonne, courageuse, mais aussi gentille, généreuse, attentionnée. Même sa maladresse le faisait doucement rire. Mais ces deux derniers jours, quelque chose avait changé. Il avait regardé la jeune fille sous un nouveau jour. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à maintenant. Était-ce parce qu'inconsciemment, son cœur savait que c'était sa lady ? Il était complètement perdu. D'un côté Ladybug, et d'un autre, Marinette. Bien que maintenant il savait que c'était la même personne. Mais il était quand même très perdu. Aimait-il Marinette, comme il aimait Ladybug ?

Il se frotta les cheveux de frustration à force de cogiter, avant de se calmer doucement. Toujours la tête dans les mains, il réfléchit. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait vu Ladybug interagir avec des problèmes. Il revoyait sa force, son courage, sa manière de régler les choses, sa confiance en elle. Il sourit rêveur. Il se souvint de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, en tant que Chat noir et en tant qu'Adrien. Puis, il pensa à Marinette. Il repensa à sa manière de s'opposer à Chloé, de défendre ses amis, de prendre les choses en main lorsque la situation devenait grave. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle avait été élue déléguée. Au fond, Marinette n'était pas différente de Ladybug. Elle était courageuse, gentille et savait prendre les choses en main lorsqu'il le fallait. Marinette était Ladybug. Ladybug était Marinette. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais pas parce que leurs identités avaient été révélées. Non parce que les deux se ressemblaient vraiment, tant physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. Adrien faisait erreur depuis le début. Il ne fallait pas dissocier les deux. Ladybug et Marinette étaient la même personne et à bien des égards. Il se traita d'idiot. Bien sûr que c'était la même personne, vu que le Papillon avait révélé son identité. Mais son cœur et son esprit avaient besoin de clarifier ça, à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas dissocier les deux filles. Son cœur ne pouvait plus le faire, c'était impossible. Alors cela voudrait-il dire qu'il aimait Marinette pour ce qu'elle était, et non parce qu'elle était la superhéroïne ? Il ne savait pas encore trop. Il avait besoin de plus de temps. Il repensa à sa manière d'agir de ces deux derniers jours. Il s'était comporté de manière étrange avec Marinette. Il s'était surprit à la regarder différemment. Le matin même, il avait même voulu l'embrasser. Et Adrien pensa maintenant que ce n'était pas parce qu'inconsciemment son cœur savait que c'était sa lady. Il savait maintenant que c'était parce qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie d'embrasser Marinette, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas jusqu'alors. Sans vraiment qu'il ne s'était rendu compte, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Depuis quand ? Il ne saurait le dire. Est-ce lorsqu'il était en tant que Chat noir ou Adrien ? Il était vrai que Marinette lui avait montré plus d'une fois son courage, surtout lorsqu'il était Chat noir. Etait-ce à ce moment-là, qu'il avait vu son amie différemment ? Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, obnubilé par Ladybug ? Adrien soupira encore une fois. C'était décidément bien compliqué d'être un adolescent amoureux.

Il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti le matin même, et aussi la veille. Il se souvenait de chaque sensation, chaque émotion qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. A ces souvenirs, son cœur battit frénétiquement. Il mit la main sur sa poitrine pour calmer l'organe vital. Et puis, il eut comme un déclic. Il sourit. Les seules fois où son cœur battait aussi vite, c'était en présence de Ladybug. Il ne s'était réellement pas rendu compte, mais Marinette ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et maintenant, tout semblait plus clair pour lui. Son cœur battait autant pour Marinette que pour Ladybug. Il avait des sentiments pour la fille au complet, pour les deux alter égo. Marinette et Ladybug ne faisaient qu'une. Et Adrien était tombé amoureux de cette même fille. Deux fois.

Il se sentait bête de ne pas l'avoir compris tout de suite. Depuis le début, la fille pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux, était près de lui. C'était assez ironique, quand il y pensait. Tout ce temps à essayer de la chercher et elle était là, avec lui. Si seulement il l'avait su … Il n'en revenait pas. Dire qu'elle était à ses côtés depuis toujours. Son âme sœur, son seul et unique amour avait toujours été près de lui et il n'avait rien vu. Il se sentait vraiment idiot. Tout ce temps perdu alors qu'elle était si près …

Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait tout compris sur la situation et ses sentiments, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en aller. A moins que …

Adrien la regarda de nouveau du coin de l'œil, de la peine dans son regard. Et si Marinette était déçue que ce soit lui Chat noir, son partenaire ? Les choses seraient définitivement différentes. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il devait savoir. Lui, il avait compris qu'il aimait Marinette, autant qu'il aimait Ladybug, qu'il l'aimait toute entière. Mais pour la jeune fille, était-ce la même chose ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Même si cela impliquait de le briser.

* * *

Si Adrien était perdu dans ses sentiments, Marinette c'était 10 fois pire. La révélation de l'identité de son coéquipier lui avait vraiment fait un choc. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Adrien en Chat noir, c'était du domaine de l'irréel pour Marinette. Adrien et Chat noir étaient tellement différents pour elle. Alors que le mannequin était gentil, discret et poli, Chat noir, lui, était blagueur, frimeur et dragueur. Non ils étaient vraiment trop différents. Mais Marinette ne s'attardait pas vraiment à leur différence, mais plutôt à ce qui s'était passé avec Chat noir, qui était en fait Adrien. Ce n'était maintenant un secret pour personne – excepté le principal concerné – qu'elle avait le béguin pour le beau blond. Elle bégayait devant lui, ne sachant pas aligner une phrase correctement. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil et devenait encore plus maladroite. Mais avec Chat noir, c'était totalement différent. Elle agissait de manière très naturelle avec son partenaire. Ils se taquinaient, se provoquaient. Ils avaient formé un lien incroyable que maintenant, pendant les combats, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de parler pour s'exprimer. Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches maintenant pour Marinette. Quand elle repensa à tous les moments avec Chat noir, ses rougissements s'accentuaient. Ils se tenaient la main, se prenaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils avaient un fort contact tactile et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait embrassé Chat noir ! Ce qui faisait en fait, qu'elle avait embrassé Adrien ! A ce souvenir – et ce constat – elle étouffa un gémissement de plainte entre ses genoux. Ce n'était pas que c'était désagréable – au contraire, elle avait même apprécié – mais c'était juste que … c'était Adrien. Elle arrivait à peine à tenir une conversation avec lui, alors savoir qu'elle l'avait embrassé, la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Aux différents souvenirs de ses moments avec Chat noir, elle rougissait de plus en plus, sachant qu'en fait, elle les avait passé avec Adrien. Par moment même, elle oubliait de respirer, ce qui ajoutait en plus des rougissements d'essoufflement sur ses joues déjà bien rouges par la gêne.

Malgré l'embarras de ses souvenirs avec son coéquipier, elle essaya de faire la part des choses entre Adrien et Chat noir. Elle aimait Adrien, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Mais qu'en était-il de Chat noir ? Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour son partenaire félin. Mais de là à parler d'amour, elle ne savait pas trop. Pourtant, Adrien et Chat noir étaient la même personne. Alors elle devait aimer Chat noir aussi, non ? Marinette était complètement perdue. Ses sentiments étaient complètement embrouillés. Aimait-elle Chat noir ? Aimait-elle toujours Adrien, sachant qu'il était aussi Chat noir ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle se tint la tête entre ses mains, en poussant un petit cri de frustration, perturbée et confuse par toutes ces émotions et sentiments qui la submergeaient. Elle mit un bout de temps à se calmer – légèrement. Puis, elle pensa à ses moments avec Chat noir. Elle ne le niait pas, Chat noir était un vrai dragueur. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il était gentil et avait un bon fond. Et puis, il avait un certain charme, et des yeux verts envoutants … Aussi envoutants que ceux d'Adrien – normal vu que maintenant elle savait que c'était la même personne. De plus, elle pensait qu'il était bien musclé après tous ces combats. Elle secoua la tête voulant empêcher son esprit de délirer sur ce fantasme. Elle devait faire la part des choses entre Chat noir et Adrien. Sauf que les deux étaient la même personne, maintenant. Mais cela revenait à son problème initial : aimait-elle Chat noir autant qu'elle aimait Adrien ? Même s'ils ne formaient qu'un, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les dissocier. Pour elle, ils étaient si différents, que cela la déstabilisait réellement.

Elle soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. Réfléchir ne l'aidait pas vraiment à y voir plus clair. C'était même l'effet inverse. Elle soupira une énième fois.

Ce soupir fit réagir Adrien, qui l'observa plus distinctivement cette fois. Il la regarda avec curiosité, avant de retrouver cette tristesse sur son visage. Il soupira à son tour, mais cette fois, il rouvrit les yeux, avec une lueur déterminée et décida qu'il était temps de stopper ce silence, qui allait le rendre fou, tant de multiples pensées occultaient son esprit, en plus d'un flux de sentiments controversés.

\- Donc … Tu es Ladybug ?

Au son de la voix du jeune homme, Marinette semblait sortir de ses pensées. Mais elle se raidit en entendant les paroles du mannequin. Plus que comprendre ses sentiments, elle redoutait cette conversation. Elle baissa les yeux avec tristesse, sans répondre au jeune homme. Celui-ci voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, baissa ses yeux à son tour, attristé. Il voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Mais lui il en avait besoin pour clarifier les choses. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Mais contre toute attente, Marinette finit par lui répondre.

\- Déçu ?

Au son de la voix de la jeune fille, Adrien passa par plusieurs émotions : la surprise d'entendre sa voix, la joie qu'elle lui répondait, mais aussi l'incompréhension de sa réponse.

Cette fois, il se retourna vivement vers elle, pour la regarder pleinement. Il constata qu'elle était toujours recroquevillée, lui tournant le dos. Mais pour autant, cette fois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre.

\- Déçu ? Pourquoi je serais déçu ?

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, elle sourit tristement.

\- L'incroyable, la superbe héroïne de Paris, Ladybug, n'est qu'une fille banale, tellement maladroite, qu'elle est devenue une spécialiste des chutes, et des embarras.

Adrien la regarda, choqué, qu'elle pensait ça d'elle. Instinctivement, il s'approcha d'elle, mais pas trop non plus, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Marinette … Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demanda-t-il en tendant le bras, prêt à le poser avec hésitation sur son épaule.

Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, Marinette lui accorda enfin un regard, en se retournant. Adrien ramena son bras, mais son cœur se brisa, en voyant le regard de la jeune fille. Il perçut des yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Avait-elle pleuré à cause de lui ? Il ne pourra pas se le pardonner.

\- Marinette …

\- Je suis qu'une fille banale. Ladybug n'est qu'une pauvre fille …

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! répliqua Adrien en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Ce geste avait fait tressaillir Marinette, qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de la révélation. Voyant son mal à l'aise, Adrien regretta tout de suite son geste, qu'il avait fait par instinct. Il retira ses mains, et avec une gêne non dissimulée, il se frotta la nuque, essayant de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

\- Ecoute Marinette …

\- Non toi écoute !

Adrien la regarda surpris. C'était sans doute la première fois que la jeune fille était aussi en confiance devant lui – malgré ses rougissements conséquents. A dire vrai, Marinette n'avait pas réfléchi et avait laissé son « côté Ladybug » interagir sur la situation. Et lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son haussement de ton, elle rougit encore plus intensément, en s'enfonçant dans sa veste, comme pour essayer de se cacher. Et elle n'osa plus parler. Sa confiance avait disparu, et Adrien l'avait bien remarqué. Alors il la regarda avec bienveillance pour la pousser à continuer, sinon il savait qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir.

Sentent son regard sur elle, Marinette osa lever les yeux vers le jeune homme, et elle sentit ses joues la chauffer encore plus devant le regard incroyablement bienveillant et doux du garçon. Elle comprit, qu'il attendait qu'elle continuât, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire au départ, même s'il attendait avec impatience ses paroles. Elle le remercia intérieurement pour sa gentillesse et sa patience. Elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais la brusquer, même le jour où elle pouvait être la personne la plus désespérante de la Terre entière. Et c'était aussi, une des raisons pour laquelle, elle l'aimait tant.

Elle sourit intérieurement, et prit la décision qu'elle devait elle aussi, faire un effort et au moins, lui expliquer son point de vue sur la situation. Elle ferma les yeux, en soufflant, en se remettant dans la peau de Ladybug, pour reprendre courage et parler au garçon de ses rêves, sans bégayer avec honte. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et osa le regarder avec timidité, avant de reprendre la parole d'une petite voix.

\- Ladybug est courage, ingénieuse, intelligente et tellement incroyable ! Je ne suis pas cette personne, lorsque je ne porte pas le masque.

Marinette se félicita d'avoir réussi une phrase cohérente sans bégayer. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Si ?

Mais Adrien ne remarqua pas son trouble, car il était lui-même désemparé par ses propos. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, particulièrement confus.

\- Mais … Marinette … Tu es Ladybug …

La jeune fille le regarda avec peine quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de reprendre, d'un air triste, tout en évitant son regard.

\- Oui je le suis mais … Ladybug et moi on est tellement différentes ! Je ne suis pas Ladybug. Enfin si je suis mais… C'est compliqué ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les cheveux énergiquement, par la nervosité et la confusion.

Adrien la regarda avec incompréhension. Marinette leva la tête pour le regarder timidement, les joues très rouges. En voyant son regard d'incompréhension, elle soupira, essayant de trouver ses mots.

\- Ecoute ... Euh … Je sais que Chat noir aime Ladybug … Donc ça veut dire que tu aimes Ladybug … Mais Ladybug et moi on est très différentes. Trop différentes. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et je comprends que tu ne veux pas me blesser. Et je comprends aussi ta déception que ce soit moi Ladybug … Mais je suis désolée … Je ne suis pas Ladybug … Enfin si mais … Sans le masque, je suis très différente … Je suis horriblement maladroite, une véritable catastrophe ambulante et je dramatise par-dessus le marché. Alors … Tu sais je comprends que tu peux être déçu et …

Au fur et à mesure du discours de Marinette, Adrien fronça de plus en plus les sourcils de mécontentement. Perdant patience, il la coupa en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit stopper dans son élan – alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui parler librement sans bégayer ! – et elle rougit davantage. Et avant qu'elle ne pût répliquer, il enchaîna avec dureté.

\- Non maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter.

Marinette le regarda avec étonnement, ne l'ayant jamais entendu parler sur ce ton. Profitant de sa surprise, Adrien enchaina rapidement, moins dur.

\- Tu dis que tu es différente de Ladybug, mais c'est totalement faux ! Marinette, tu es Ladybug ! Ce n'est pas un masque qui te fait devenir courageuse et une superhéroïne. Tu l'es déjà sans le masque. Si tu as été choisi pour être la coccinelle, c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela ! Et c'est ta personnalité qui vaut ça ! Marinette, tu es Ladybug avec ou sans le masque. Ne te rabaisse pas.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise, qu'il pensa ça d'elle. Même si elle était touchée par ses mots, elle baissa les yeux, n'écoutant pas les propos du jeune héros.

\- Mais … Je suis tellement différente de Ladybug … Je…

\- C'est faux, lui coupa Adrien

Marinette releva la tête pour le regarder, afin de protester, mais Adrien la coupa.

\- Voyons voir …

Devant l'air perplexe de Marinette, Adrien commença à mimer une intense réflexion, ses doigts sur son menton – ce qui la surprit au passage. Cet air, ce côté d'Adrien, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, également. A croire que le jeune homme avait pas mal de facettes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'il commençait à dévoiler. Et au final, ce geste lui faisait vraiment penser à Chat Noir. Elle commençait à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents … Si ?

Mais Adrien la stoppa dans ses réflexions, car il reprit, avec un soupçon de taquinerie dans sa voix.

\- Donc alors … Réfléchissons … Marinette … Tu es gentille, Ladybug aussi. Tu es généreuse, Ladybug aussi. Tu es courageuse, Ladybug aussi. Tu es créative, Ladybug aussi et même, elle a le pouvoir de création, ce qui n'est pas un hasard, à mon avis. Voyons … Quoi d'autre ? Tu protèges les tiens, Ladybug aussi. Tu veilles sur tes proches, Ladybug aussi.

Puis, il la regarda avec malice, voulant voir sa réaction, avec de terminer son discours en beauté.

\- Alors, rappelle-moi, en quoi vous êtes si différentes, Princesse ?

Marinette le regarda avec un grand étonnement. D'une part, il l'avait appelée « Princesse », ce qui la perturbait vraiment, ayant encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était Chat noir. Et d'une autre part, tout ce qui l'avait dit, tous ces compliments, tout cela la touchait réellement et elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Adrien pensait-il vraiment tout ça d'elle ? Ça lui paraissait incroyable et irréel.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre, mais à la place de phrases cohérentes, ce sont des mots incompréhensibles qui sortirent de ses lèvres. Cette réaction, pour le moins habituelle de la part de la jeune fille, fit sourire Adrien, qui se permit de rajouter quelque chose.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Marinette. Malgré tout ça, tu es une fille maladroite. Oui peut-être, c'est vrai. Mais … Disons que c'est assez amusant.

Adrien se voulait rassurant, mais cela avait eu tout l'effet inverse, car Marinette le regarda, choquée, sa gêne causée par son bégaiement ayant disparu, laissant place à de la tristesse. Bizarrement, lorsque c'était Adrien, qui le disait, cela lui faisait mal. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était une réalité, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, lorsque c'était lui qu'il l'avait affirmé, cela l'avait blessé.

\- Je … Je te fais rire ?

\- Oui un peu.

Voyant son air triste, blessé et gêné – accompagné par toutes sortes de scénarios qui défilaient dans l'esprit de Marinette – Adrien comprit sa gaffe. Il paniqua intérieurement et essaya de rattraper le coup.

\- Ah non non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Je voulais dire que … C'est assez marrant de trainer avec toi …

\- Marrant ?

\- Euh … Je … J'aime passer du temps avec toi, parce que …

\- Parce que je te fais rire ?

\- Euh … Je … Oublie ce que je viens de dire, abandonne-t-il en soupirant.

Il osa la regarder et en voyant son air peiné, il se traita d'idiot une bonne centaine de fois, avant d'essayer de rattraper le tir.

\- Et c'est qui le maladroit maintenant ? rigola-t-il maladroitement, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, et faire oublier sa maladresse de plus tôt.

Marinette baissa les yeux de honte et de peine, sans lui répondre. Adrien soupira à cause de sa bêtise et sa maladresse. Il la regarda avec peine avant de décider de lever le menton de la jeune fille, pour la forcer à le regarder. Celle-ci rougit intensément et osa le regarder dans les yeux, dans lequel elle s'y noyait, tellement elle ressentait l'intensité du regard du jeune garçon.

\- Marinette, écoute-moi. Ne te rabaisse pas. Ta maladresse a … un certain charme. Mais au-delà de ça, tu es gentille, courageuse, forte, attentionnée et …

\- Adrien c'est gentil mais …, le coupa-t-elle en baissant de nouveau les yeux, Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je sais pourquoi tu le fais et … Je peux encaisser … Je crois …

\- Mais Marinette …

\- Non Adrien … C'est … Voilà pourquoi aussi je tenais à protéger mon identité … Je savais que Chat noir serait déçu et … Je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit et … Tu es tellement gentil mais …

N'en pouvant plus que la jeune fille se rabaissait, Adrien leva les yeux au ciel et décida de prendre les choses en main. Et sans vraiment qu'il ne se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, il prit le visage de Marinette entre ses mains, et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, tout en fermant les yeux. Ce geste avait fait couper tout mouvement à la jeune fille, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis de choc, tout en rougissant intensément. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Les lèvres d'Adrien sur les siennes ! A ce contact, elle cessa de respirer et son esprit s'était complètement envolé.

Sentant, qu'il avait réussi à l'apaiser, Adrien rompit le baiser avec un sourire.

\- Au moins, je sais comment te faire taire maintenant, dit-il avec taquin.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à force d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche, sans prononcer un mot. Adrien sourit, sachant que c'était le moment de prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute ou plutôt ressens Marinette. Dis-moi si avec ça, tu trouves que j'essaye juste de te rassurer. Dis-moi que tu ne vois pas ma sincérité dans mon geste.

Adrien ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que déjà il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, plus tendrement, attendant qu'elle réagisse à son tour. Marinette, toujours aussi rouge et choqué, mit un temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Adrien Agreste était en train de l'embrasser ! Pas une, mais deux fois de suite ! Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Mais son cerveau n'avait pas pu réfléchir plus longtemps, car le baiser envahissait petit à petit ses sens et obscurcissait son esprit. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, et répondre au baiser. Ravi, Adrien sourit derrière le baiser et commença à intensifier légèrement le baiser. Marinette le suivit dans son audace et agrippa son T shirt, suivant le rythme. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Adrien passa une main derrière la nuque de Marinette, et une main sur sa taille, pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. En même temps, les mains de la jeune fille quittèrent le T shirt du garçon pour se loger dans sa chevelure blonde, et l'agripper. Adrien ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour faire passer sa langue. Il lécha les lèvres de Marinette, et celle-ci consentit immédiatement à lui accéder le passage. Les deux langues entrèrent en contact et commencèrent une danse endiablée. Pris par la passion de l'échange, ils rapprochèrent encore plus leurs deux corps, s'agrippant comme instinct de survie à ce baiser.

Leurs respirations s'emmêlèrent, leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson, leurs langues s'unirent, leurs désirs furent en parfaite harmonie et synchronisation. Ils s'embrassèrent à ne plus respirer, comme si leurs cœurs et corps avaient attendu ça depuis des décennies, priver de leur âme sœur depuis trop longtemps. Comme si ce baiser si intense, était l'unique moyen de combler un vide, qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas. Ce baiser était leur nouveau souffle de vie et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait y mettre un terme. C'était devenu une vitalité.

Pourtant à un moment donné, il fallait pouvoir respirer comme tout être vivant.

Alors, à bout de souffle, ils finirent par rompre le baiser et se séparer doucement, avant de poser leur front l'un contre l'autre, tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Adrien rouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec tendresse.

\- Alors tu vois ? Ceci était mes vrais sentiments. Pas un mensonge. Pas un moyen de te consoler. Juste … La vérité.

Marinette osa le regarder à moitié perdue, à moitié envouté par le baiser et le regard intense du jeune homme.

\- Adrien … Je …

Voyant son air quelque peu chamboulé – le baiser passionné sans doute – Adrien s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir été aussi audacieux – même s'il ne regrettait absolument pas son acte, vu leur échange. Néanmoins, il sentit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop téméraire, surtout vu les doutes de la jeune fille. Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné par son geste.

\- Désolé, il semblerait que la personnalité de Chat noir a resurgi.

Marinette sourit à cette remarque. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Pourquoi dissocier les deux, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'un ? Adrien était Chat noir. Chat noir était Adrien. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, ce que lui criait son cœur désespérément.

\- Alors … Tu es Chat noir ?

Voyant l'air à moitié amusé, à moitié curieuse, sur le visage de la demoiselle, Adrien commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas remarqué, qu'il redoutait lui aussi cette conversation. Et à une vitesse fulgurante, leurs rôles s'étaient inversés.

\- Euh … Ouais … Tu es déçue ? Parce que toute à l'heure … Je ne sais pas tu avais l'air et puis … Je ne sais pas …

\- Adrien, non !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'étais … Surprise … Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et …

\- Ouais je sais Chat noir est très différent de moi. On est très différent et …

\- Adrien …

\- Non laisse-moi finir. Chat noir flirte beaucoup avec Ladybug … Et toi … Et Adrien ne le fait pas donc je comprends et … Tu n'as peut-être pas la même relation avec moi et Chat noir et … ça peut tout changer et …

Marinette essayait de le faire taire, mais rien ne marchait. Adrien continuait son discours, mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait ça adorable – et elle avait l'impression de se voir dans sa maladresse, ce qui pouvait être assez mignon. Néanmoins, elle voulait le calmer et le rassurer, mais rien ne marcha. Il continuait encore à chercher des excuses sur son attitude de plus tôt – alors qu'elle-même, elle ne regrettait absolument pas son audace, car ça avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Et c'est en se remémorant la sensation encore chaude des lèvres d'Adrien sur les siennes, qu'elle se souvint de la façon, dont le jeune homme l'avait fait taire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sourit avec taquin – n'en revenant pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce geste si audacieux – avant de venir agripper le col de la chemise du jeune homme et de l'attirer, d'un coup sec, pour un autre baiser passionné. Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en grand, mais très rapidement, il se prit au baiser et y répondit avec autant d'ardeur que sa partenaire, tout en la prenant dans ses bras, pour la coller contre son torse. Ainsi, il intensifia leur baiser, laissant ses désirs prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Sentant sa réactivité, Marinette sourit derrière le baiser, avant de le rompre tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Elle le regarda avec taquin, sous le regard perplexe d'Adrien.

\- Tu as raison. Ça marche du tonnerre cette technique.

Voyant qu'il s'était fait piéger à son propre jeu, Adrien la regarda incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bien joué ma Lady.

\- Merci, sourit-elle victorieuse.

Adrien s'approcha de son visage d'un air malicieux, pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Mais l'as-tu fait pour me faire taire, ou parce que ça te manquait déjà ?

Marinette le regarda incrédule – tout en rougissant intensément – avant d'éclater de rire devant ce comportement similaire à son partenaire de combat.

\- Il n'y pas de doute, tu es bien Chat noir.

\- Tu en doutais encore ?

\- Non … Pas vraiment non.

\- Alors … ?

Marinette ne dit rien, mais l'observa attentivement. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son regard. La même inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait plus tôt. Elle sourit d'un air bienveillant et rassurant, tout en posant sa main sur sa joue, pour accentuer ses prochains mots.

\- Pourquoi je serais déçue ? J'aurais dû le comprendre. Tu es une personne incroyable, Adrien. Et pas parce que tu es Chat noir. Adrien est incroyable, comme Chat est incroyable. Chacun à sa manière. Vous avez chacun vos personnalités, tout en étant complémentaires. C'est pourquoi je … Je suis ravie que ce soit toi Chat noir, finit-elle par dire, en rougissant légèrement, sa timidité étant revenue, tout en ramenant sa main – qui était sur la joue d'Adrien – sur son genou, d'un coup, nerveuse par ce tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais Adrien ne fit pas attention à son geste, car celui-ci la regarda bouche bée, n'en revenant pas qu'elle pensait ça de lui, autant en tant qu'Adrien que Chat noir. Il rougit en entendant ses paroles. Mais très vite, sa surprise laissait place à la tendresse, et il lui sourit avec amour. S'il doutait encore de ses sentiments, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Marinette. De la personne au complet. Et cela le rendait particulièrement heureux, plus ce qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Il s'approcha doucement du visage de la jeune fille, qui rougit à ce geste, mais qui le laissa faire, attendant la suite des événements.

\- Et je suis ravi que ce soit toi Ladybug, Princesse, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

A l'entente de ces mots, Marinette lui sourit avec tendresse, auquel Adrien y répondit. Et pour la première fois, d'un accord commun, ils échangèrent un baiser doux, tendre et amoureux. Adrien posa sa main sur la joue de Marinette pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. La jeune héroïne agrippa à nouveau son t shirt, avec une telle force, que cela excita davantage Adrien. Il posa son autre main dans le creux de ses reins et la rapprocha encore plus près. Il voulait sentir le corps de la jeune fille tout près contre lui. Il sentait un désir l'envahir petit à petit. Cela était assez enivrant et tellement bon à la fois. Il approfondit le baiser pour combler ce début de désir, qui le submergeait. Il la voulait. Il la voulait tant, toute entière. Il ne le savait pas encore – et elle non plus – mais Adrien commençait à devenir fou de Marinette. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de sa présence. C'était devenu une vitalité. Et lorsque la jeune fille avait commencé à agripper ses cheveux, dû à la passion de leur échange, instinctivement, il s'était mis à pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir. Cela avait encouragé Marinette à rapprocher son corps à celui d'Adrien, et à commencer à le caresser plus sensuellement, le dos et son torse. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée pour Adrien. En effet celui-ci, sans qu'il n'eût pu le contrôler, avait laissé échapper un ronronnement de satisfaction.

Surprise, Marinette rouvrit les yeux, cessant ses caresses, en même temps que le jeune homme, surpris, par sa propre réaction. A la différence que lui, il était mort de gêne, vu les rougissements sur son visage. Marinette rompit le baiser et le regarda, surprise.

\- Tu … Tu as ronronné ?

\- Euh … Je … C'est-à-dire …

Mais contre toute attente, Marinette explosa de rire, sous la gêne perceptible d'Adrien, qui n'osa plus la regarder, tellement il avait honte. La jeune héroïne se calma un petit peu, et le regarda, amusée. Elle sourit avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue, pour lui faire oublier sa gêne. Adrien se retourna vers elle, surpris, tout en se tenant la joue. Marinette, lui sourit tendrement, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- T'es trop mignon, Chaton.

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit et fait, elle retira sa main, en rougissant de gêne. Elle commença à sortir des excuses incompréhensibles, son bégaiement de retour. Adrien la regarda en souriant tendrement, avant de lui prendre sa main, et de la caresser avec amour. La jeune fille le regarda avec curiosité. A vrai dire, elle finit par se perdre dans ses yeux verts envoûtants, hypnotisée par le regard intense du jeune homme. Doucement mais sûrement, il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, en fermant petit à petit les yeux. Marinette suivit son mouvement, et lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, ses yeux étaient totalement fermés et elle lui répondit avec douceur et amour. Cette fois, le baiser était tendre, plein de tendresse et d'amour. Ils se séparèrent, mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, comme noyés dans leur regard amoureux. Adrien lui sourit et Marinette lui répondit avec autant d'amour. Le jeune homme se rapprocha à nouveau, mais cette fois, pour la prendre dans ses bras, et poser son menton contre le dessus de sa tête, invitant la jeune fille, contre son torse. Marinette s'y lova volontairement, en serrant sa poitrine. Elle soupira d'aise, apaisée, et d'un bien-être perceptible. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle l'avait toujours été lorsqu'il était Chat noir. Elle s'était toujours senti protégée, en sécurité, et apaisée. Et là, même lorsqu'il était Adrien et non Chat noir, elle ressentait les mêmes sensations de bien-être et de protection. Finalement, rien n'avait changé, à part, qu'elle savait que son partenaire était l'amour de sa vie, et que celui-ci répondait à ses sentiments à son plus grand bonheur. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Excepté …

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Marinette se détacha – à contre cœur – des bras protecteurs d'Adrien pour regarder son environnement d'un air inquiet. Mais aussi, son esprit s'était mis en marche à toute vitesse, pour les aider à sortir de cette galère.

Adrien la regarda s'éloigner de lui – avec une déception dans son cœur – mais lorsqu'il avait vu, qu'elle observait les barreaux de leur cage, il fut comme rattrapé par la réalité, comme se souvenant qu'ils étaient dans une sale situation.

\- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? La Papillon va finir par revenir et … disons que ça craint.

Marinette regarda autour d'elle et comme ayant une idée – de la même manière que lorsqu'elle pouvait être Ladybug – elle se détacha complètement d'Adrien et se releva doucement, sous le regard perplexe de son coéquipier.

\- On va sortir d'ici bien sûr.

\- Comment ?

Pour simple réponse, Marinette prit une pince dans ses cheveux et se retourna vers le jeune homme, d'un air malicieux. Celui-ci la regarda, impressionné.

\- Mon père m'a toujours dit que chaque accessoire d'une femme est une arme redoutable.

\- Je veux bien le croire, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Allez Chaton. Il est temps de récupérer nos miraculous et d'en finir.

\- Ça c'est ma Lady ! Je te suis quand tu veux et où tu veux !

Marinette sourit, alors qu'Adrien se releva à son tour, comme pour la suivre. La jeune fille se pencha vers la serrure et essaya de crocheter la serrure. Adrien la regarda, perplexe et impressionné. Il voyait son air concentré, avec son tic avec sa langue, lorsqu'elle était particulièrement appliquée. Cette fille était déterminée, intelligente et ingénieuse, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas Ladybug. Comment elle avait pu se dénigrer comme ça, avec toutes ces qualités ? Et comment lui, il n'avait rien pu voir ? Il était vraiment stupide quand il y pensait. C'était l'évidence même. Marinette ne pouvait être que sa lady. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il regarda la jeune fille avec une telle tendresse, qu'il ne pouvait plus douter de ses propres sentiments.

Pendant qu'Adrien l'observait avec tendresse et fascination, Marinette était restée très concentrée sur sa tâche, malgré qu'elle sentît le regard brûlant du beau blond dans son dos. Essayant d'oublier les rougeurs sur ses joues, et la gêne, elle laissa la personnalité de Ladybug prendre le dessus, et de rester attentive sur la serrure.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit la serrure faire un bruit, et elle sut que c'était bientôt bon.

Au bout d'un acharnement certain, qui impressionna toujours autant Adrien, la serrure finit par céder à l'ingéniosité de Marinette et la cage s'ouvrit. La jeune héroïne se retourna vers Adrien, avec un sourire victorieux et malicieux. Le jeune homme avait dû utiliser de toute sa raison et de son contrôle pour ne pas venir l'embrasser par le regard séduisant de sa lady. Maintenant que la cage était ouverte, ils étaient libres, et ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'embrasser. Alors, il lui rendit juste son sourire, en ajoutant un air fier. Une fierté pour sa lady, sa princesse, sa Marinette.

Marinette finit par sortir, suivi par Adrien. Les deux adolescents scrutèrent la pièce, essayant de trouver une sortie. Téméraire, Adrien lui prit la main. Surprise, elle regarda le jeune homme, qui lui sourit juste. Celle-ci lui rend son sourire.

Puis, main dans la main, ils reprirent un air sérieux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient Ladybug et Chat noir, qui devaient accomplir leurs devoirs. Mais cette fois, ce devoir, cette mission sera leur plus grande à ce jour, à savoir récupérer leurs miraculous, retrouver leurs kwamis Tikki et Plagg et arrêter, puis, vaincre le Papillon, une bonne fois pour toute.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! x)**

 **Bon je l'admets que la fin est simpliste, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le coup et il faut avancer dans l'histoire. (je m'étais surtout concentrée sur leurs sentiments dans ce chapitre).**

 **La suite de l'histoire devrait être tourné plus sur l'action que le fluff, mais pas d'inquiétude, il y aura toujours autant d'Adrienette ;)**

* * *

 **Donc le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté. Mais en tout cas, la prochaine fic publiée sera "Sentiments naissants". Elle devrait sortir très prochainement.**

* * *

 **Sur ce à bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Personnellement, j'en suis assez fière x) (ouais j'ai tarder pour celui là mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai commencé à rédiger le prochain). En tout cas, un long chapitre qui vous attend x)**

* * *

 **Je vous répondrais à vos reviews la prochaine fois, car là j'ai un peu la flemme XD mais sachez que cela me fait très plaisir x)**

* * *

 **Comme je l'ai déjà fait dans mes autres fictions, je vous propose une musique pour un passage que j'indiquerais dans le chapitre : My Immortal, Evanescence.**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos views, reviews, favorites et follow x)**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Peur et désespoir**_

Marinette et Adrien fouillèrent la pièce de fond en comble, à la recherche d'une sortie. D'un simple regard, ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de gagner du temps et d'élargir leur terrain de recherche. Adrien se dirigea vers la fenêtre fermée. Il toucha tous les bords de celle-ci afin de trouver un mécanisme pouvant ouvrir le rideau de fer, qui plongeait la pièce dans l'obscurité, ce qui rendait plus compliqué la recherche d'une sortie. Mais il avait beau tâter les murs et la fenêtre, le velux de fer ne s'ouvrait pas. Il se dit que peut être seul le Papillon pouvait le déclencher.

Abandonnant cette partie de la pièce, il chercha plus loin, tâtant toujours les murs, se disant qu'il y avait une ouverture secrète, quelque part.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette fouilla également dans son coin. Elle marcha doucement en tournant sur elle, faisant fonctionner ses neurones à plein régime pour les sortir de là. Et c'est à ce moment-là, inconsciemment, qu'elle sentit un truc qui clochait sous ses pieds. Un bruit, qui lui était inhabituel. Elle leva un sourcil de curiosité, avant de taper du pied à cet endroit. Elle trouvait que celui-ci sonnait un peu trop creux pour que ce ne fut qu'une simple coïncidence. Reculant, en marche arrière, elle tapa du pied sur un autre endroit, qui donna un autre bruit, plus grave. Elle écarquilla les yeux et renouvela l'expérience. Elle revint à l'endroit où ça sonnait plus creux, et celui-ci fit encore un bruit plus aigu. Elle sourit de victoire. Elle se mit à accroupie, et tâta le sol, à la recherche d'un mécanisme. Et c'est là qu'elle le sentit. Une légère feinte, bien trop droite pour que ce ne fut qu'accidentelle. Elle se pencha, collant son oreille près de la feinte, et même si ce fut très léger, elle sentit une légère brise. Elle se releva, un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Comprenant que c'était là, la sortie, elle essaya de forcer l'ouverture. Elle tapa férocement dessus avec son pied, essaya de l'ouvrir avec ses doigts, mais elle n'eut pas de franc succès. C'était bien fermé. Elle décida donc de demander de l'aide au jeune homme dans la même galère qu'elle.

\- Adrien ! Je crois que …

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le mécanisme se déclencha, et la porte secrète s'ouvrit subitement. Surprise, Marinette écarquilla les yeux, et perdit l'équilibre, avant de tomber dans le trou laissé par la trappe secrète, en hurlant de panique. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Mais, elle ne le sentit pas venir. Au contraire, elle sentit un bras chaud et protecteur lui tenir la taille. Cette sensation, bien qu'agréable, fut étonnement familière. Elle se sentit revenir en arrière avant d'être posée contre un torse chaud et musclé. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour venir y rencontrer des beaux yeux verts malicieux qui l'observaient, avec un sourire arrogant.

\- C'était moins une, ma Lady.

Malgré leurs échanges dans leur cage, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rougir, de leur proximité, mais surtout à ce regard de séducteur (digne de Chat noir), que lui donnait Adrien. Elle détourna le regard, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait un peu trop, et ses rougeurs qui coloraient son visage. Elle souffla en fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance (et d'éviter de se laisser tenter par ses désirs), avant de prendre une attitude plus Ladybug. Ainsi, en rouvrant les yeux, elle reprit un air plus sérieux.

\- Merci…

Adrien, s'assurant qu'elle était bien en sécurité – si on peut dire ça, vu qu'ils étaient prisonniers du Papillon – lâcha la prise sur sa taille et l'observa plus attentivement. La jeune fille, plus concentrée – malgré le regard de braise que lui fit le jeune homme – observa la trappe qui venait de s'ouvrir. Adrien l'imita et ils regardèrent tous les deux le fond de cet ascenseur.

\- Bien joué ma Lady ! Tu as trouvé la sortie !

\- Je n'ai pas de la moindre idée de comment elle s'est ouverte … dit-elle avec méfiance.

Adrien l'observa attentivement et voyant qu'elle gardait son sérieux et son inquiétude, il regarda de nouveau leur billet de sortie, avec une pointe d'inquiétude lui aussi. Mais, mieux fallait avancer que rester ici. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

\- Oui mais… Mais dis-moi, comment tu as fait pour me rattraper aussi vite ? demande-t-elle subitement, en le regardant avec curiosité.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec curiosité et incompréhension, en levant un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu étais près de la fenêtre, non ?

\- Ah … Bah je ne sais pas. J'ai réagi c'est tout. J'ai dû développer des supers réflexes même sans être Chat noir.

\- Je vois … Mer…Merci …

Adrien sourit tendrement en la voyant rougir, en cachant lui-même ses propres rougeurs.

Mais malgré tout, l'heure n'était pas venue à la gêne de leur nouvelle relation. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Sauf que même si, la trappe était ouverte, il n'avait aucun moyen de descendre, à part d'escalader vers le bas. Il devait y avoir un ascenseur, mais il avait dû rester en bas, malgré l'ouverture de la trappe. Cela n'enchantait, ni l'un ni l'autre, surtout sans leurs pouvoirs, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Jugeant que c'était une étape particulière dangereuse, Adrien la précéda.

\- Je vais passer devant. Comme ça, je vais tâter le terrain. Tu me suivras de près.

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Fais-moi confiance, Marinette. Si tu tombes, je pourrais te rattraper.

\- Mais …

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Adrien lui sourit juste, avant de commencer sa descente. Marinette le regarda avec une inquiétude comme elle n'avait jamais eu. Au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation pour le jeune héros, il leva la tête vers la jeune fille, et lui fit un hochement de la tête pour qu'elle le suivit. Hésitante, Marinette finit par s'activer.

Doucement, mais surement, avec quelques maladresses (très rapidement rattrapées), ils finirent par arriver en bas du niveau, avec une nouvelle trappe, leur bloquant le passage. Avec la force donc il disposait, Adrien donna des puissants coups de pied sur cette trappe, qui finit par s'ouvrir sous pression (ce qui rendit perplexe le jeune homme, qui trouvait ça trop facile). Celle-ci fit apparaître une cage d'ascenseur. Adrien sauta dedans en premier, et atterrit à 4 pattes, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre danger. Constatant, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, il se releva et regarda Marinette, qui attendait son signal. Il tendit les bras vers elle, prêt à la rattraper. La jeune fille s'assit aux bords de la trappe ouverte, avant de venir sauter dans les bras d'Adrien. Celui-ci la rattrape facilement. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, alors qu'il la maintenait par la taille. Inconsciemment, les deux se perdirent dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Inconsciemment, leurs visages s'approchèrent de l'un et de l'autre. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouches, mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Les deux adolescents furent comme en transe, s'approchant de plus en plus près, fondant dans le regard de l'autre.

Soudain, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, ils stoppèrent toute action, ressentant un frisson. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux avant de regarder en direction d'une porte métallique fermée.

\- Tu as ressenti ça aussi ?

\- Oui … Ils … Ils doivent être là !

Adrien observa quelques secondes la demoiselle, avant d'hocher la tête et de finir par la poser au sol. Puis, instinctivement, il se mit de manière protectrice devant elle et fixa la porte cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir. En observant son environnement discrètement, il remarqua à sa droite, un bouton, permettant d'ouvrir certainement cette porte. Il appuya dessus et comme il l'avait pensé, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur une autre pièce. Adrien devint nerveux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre dans ce nouvel endroit mystérieux et peut être dangereux, surtout en sentant la présence de Marinette derrière lui. Si le Papillon ou un akumatisé était présent, sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pourra pas la protéger à 100%, si cela se compliquait.

C'était donc avec méfiance, qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Marinette sur ses talons. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était aussi tendue et stressée que lui. Voulant la rassurer – et se rassurer par la même occasion – il lui prit la main avec tendresse, et caressa le haut de celle-ci pour calmer ses nerfs. Surprise par son geste, Marinette écarquilla les yeux – oubliant son stress quelques secondes – et regarda leurs mains entrelacées. Puis, elle observa le jeune homme avec curiosité (et en rougissant), pour le voir si sérieux, mais tendu à la fois. Elle comprit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle : il avait peur. Peur pour elle, peur pour eux, peur pour leurs kwamis, peur pour Paris. Peur pour tout le monde. Et peut-être même peur du Papillon. Cette fois, leur ennemi les avait bien piégés et s'ils ne récupéraient pas leurs kwamis, avec leurs miraculous, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'en sortir indemnes. Et le monde serait à la merci du Papillon. Et pour les héros, il en était hors de question. Donc ils avançaient. Certes prudemment, mais ils avançaient, avec peur. Pourtant, il avait ressenti sa peur à elle, et ne pensant même pas à son bien-être, il avait plutôt choisi de la rassurer, elle. A cette attention, Marinette sourit avec amour, émue de ce geste. Certes, elle avait peur, certes, elle avait perdu Tikki et ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait encore lui. Son partenaire, son chaton. Tant qu'il était à ses côtés, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Elle le savait. Elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il sera là. Et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour lui. Maitre Fu l'avait dit lui-même. Ladybug et Chat noir étaient une équipe. Au-delà des masques. Maintenant, les paroles du gardien prenaient tous leurs sens. Ladybug et Chat noir étaient une équipe. Marinette et Adrien étaient une équipe. Et il était temps de démontrer cela. Il était temps de montrer que même sans leurs pouvoirs, ils allaient vaincre les forces du mal. Ensembles.

Ce fut avec cette pensée, qu'elle répondit à Adrien en resserrant sa prise sur sa main. Le jeune homme eut un léger soubresaut, mais il se reprit rapidement, en souriant. Bizarrement, il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait plus rassuré. Surtout en sachant qu'elle était près de lui, et qu'elle le sera jusqu'à la fin.

La peur était encore présente en eux, mais ils étaient plus confiants. Et ce fut avec cette nouvelle confiance, qu'ils avançaient avec prudence dans la pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à la précédente, hormis, qu'elle était moins sombre et un peu plus grande. Il y avait deux vitraux transparents qui éclairaient deux socles où deux objets étaient disposés. Adrien, avec curiosité, s'arrêta en observant ces objets. Il écarquilla les yeux, les reconnaissant.

\- Marinette … Regarde !

La jeune fille – toujours cachée derrière lui – s'écarta doucement d'Adrien, pour à son tour observer, ce qui se trouvait devant eux. En les voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'un sourire joyeux n'ornât son visage.

\- Ils sont là !

Elle lâcha précipitamment sa main, et accourra vers les socles. Mais aussitôt, qu'Adrien sentit la chaleur de sa main partir, et il la rattrapa aussi vite. Certes, il ne voulait plus quitter cette chaleur, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il la stoppa donc en la ramenant derrière lui, où elle le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Attends … Ça me parait trop facile … Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là sans protection ?

Après réflexion, Marinette ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'il avait raison. Ces objets étaient au beau milieu d'une pièce, sans surveillance, alors que le Papillon avait tellement eu du mal à les obtenir. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Elle fronça les sourcils en se concentrant dans un air sérieux. Elle relâcha de nouveau la main d'Adrien et s'avança doucement au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme, inquiet, essaya de la ramener près de lui, en saisissant sa main de nouveau. Pour simple réponse, Marinette le regarda avec détermination et tendresse. Il rougit face à son regard. Elle était si déterminée et sûre d'elle, qu'il avait cru, se retrouver en face de Ladybug, et que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils n'étaient pas prisonniers et presque sans défense. Mais après tout, cela ne devait plus l'étonner. Marinette était Ladybug. Et elle le prouva encore une fois, même sans son masque. Il avait eu toujours confiance en sa Lady. Alors pourquoi il ne ferait pas confiance à Marinette ? Il sourit et rendit son regard déterminé, pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il avait confiance en elle. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Et apparemment, cela s'appliquait même sans leurs costumes. Elle le remercia d'un simple regard, et se concentra de nouveau sur la pièce, observant son environnement. Adrien resta très près d'elle, prêt à agir en cas de danger. Mais il n'était pas serein. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Marinette. Il y avait toujours ce mauvais sentiment qui persistait au fond de son être, et il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer. Pour autant, il suivit la jeune fille, qui fit le tour de la pièce, en observant tout autour d'elle, même le sol. Ayant fini son inspection de la pièce en général, elle s'approcha des socles baignés dans la lumière du soleil, signifiant qu'il faisait encore jour. Elle se retourna vers Adrien, et encore une fois, ils se comprirent immédiatement. Bien qu'à contrecœur, il s'éloigna d'elle, pour venir s'approcher du deuxième socle de la pièce. Etant en parfaite symbiose, ils inspectèrent les piédestaux cherchant le moindre piège. N'ayant rien remarqué, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'objet posé, avant de se regarder, méfiants. Ils n'avaient rien vu d'anormal, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un éventuel piège invisible. Voulant tenter le tout pour le tout, ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord avant de saisir délicatement les objets posés. Ils les prirent doucement et attendirent un éventuel piège. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, avant de sourire faiblement.

Plus confiants que plus tôt, ils prirent avec plus de franchise les objets exposés, un sourire joyeux ornant leurs visages.

Adrien mit une bague grise à son annulaire droit, et soudain une lumière verte l'aveugla avant qu'une petite créature noire en forme de chat apparut devant ses yeux. La créature bailla en s'étirant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. En voyant qui était en face d'elle, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux verts avec surprise.

\- Plagg !

La joie d'Adrien n'était plus à démontrer. Il était vraiment heureux de retrouver son kwami, aussi gourmand que fainéant qu'il était. Celui-ci justement, sourit avec arrogance.

\- Et bien tu en as mis du temps. J'ai failli attendre. Et il est où mon camembert ?

Adrien avait envie d'éclater de rire par l'attitude habituelle de son kwami. Plagg était ce qu'il était.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

\- Tu fais dans le drama maintenant ?

\- Tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas juste dire que tu es content aussi ?

La petite créature sourit avec arrogance avant de foncer sur la tête d'Adrien et de s'installer dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil d'incompréhension et de perplexité, tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour essayer de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit son kwami s'étirer tel un vrai chaton, avant de se mettre en boule et de ronronner. Ce son surprit Adrien, qui écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant jamais entendu son kwami faire ce genre de chose.

\- Attends mais tu …

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Adrien, lui coupa-t-il.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par ses paroles, mais sourit niaisement, avant de prendre la petite créature dans ses mains pour le regarder en face. Plagg le regarda attentivement, attendant les mots sortir de la bouche de son humain.

\- Plagg, je te promets qu'une fois cette histoire finie, je t'offrirais tous les camemberts que tu veux et à volonté.

\- Même les plus coulants ?

\- Oui.

\- Les plus puants ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne vas pas râler pour l'odeur ?

\- Je vais vivre avec.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Promis sur mon honneur de Chat.

\- Adrien … Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très heureux de te revoir !

Le jeune homme rigola face à la réaction de son kwami, qui volait tout autour de sa tête.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux et j'obéirais.

\- Sans broncher ?

\- Promis sur mon honneur de Chat.

Adrien sourit, ce qui fit également sourire le petit dieu de la destruction. Le jeune homme lui présenta sa poing, auquel le kwami tapa dessus avec sa petite patte, comme Ladybug et Chat noir faisaient après chaque fin de combat avec un akuma. Adrien en rigola, ce qui fit sourire Plagg.

Du côté de Marinette, au même moment, où Adrien mit sa bague, elle, elle enfila des boucles d'oreilles. Aussitôt, une lumière rose l'aveugla avant qu'une petite créature rouge avec des points noirs apparut devant ses yeux. Alors que la petite créature ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux bleus, Marinette agrandit son sourire de joie et de soulagement.

\- Tikki !

Au son de cette voix et à l'appel de son nom, la petite créature leva la tête pour retrouver son amie humaine, qui était aux bords des larmes de joie de la retrouver. La déesse de la création se retrouva rapidement dans le même état, lorsqu'elle écarquilla ses yeux, un sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

La Kwami ne perdit pas une seconde plus et fonça directement en direction du visage de Marinette, en pleurant.

\- Marinette !

La jeune fille l'accueillit avec joie, lorsque son amie immortelle vint se lover contre sa joue. Elle en rigola, des larmes coulant de soulagement sur son visage.

\- Oh Marinette, Marinette, Marinette … Je … Tu es saine et sauve !

\- Toi aussi Tikki ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ! Le Papillon t'a capturé et …

\- C'est toi qui voulait depuis le début. Il …

\- Non. Depuis votre capture, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. J'ai juste senti me séparer de toi et … Plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que … Oh Marinette j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, pleura la petite kwami contre la joue de son humaine.

\- Tikki, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente. C'est ma faute.

\- Non ne dis pas ça !

\- Peu importe maintenant. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

La petite kwami se posa sur les mains que lui proposait la jeune fille, en la regardant avec des yeux larmoyants, ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Marinette.

\- Moi aussi Marinette … Moi aussi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Tikki revint se blottir contre la joue de son élue, sous le sourire de celle-ci.

\- Toi aussi Tikki. Je suis contente que tu vas bien.

Marinette et Adrien profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles avec leurs kwamis et amis, en oubliant tout le reste. En oubliant leur environnement. En oubliant dans quelle situation ils étaient. En oubliant le danger. En oubliant tout. Mais surtout en oubliant qu'un ennemi les menaçait toujours.

Et justement, en sortant de l'ombre, une silhouette apparut soudainement. Mais aucun des 4 amis ne l'avait remarqué. Cette silhouette était d'une discrétion effrayante et observait les adolescents avec leurs dieux respectifs. Puis, elle se tourna vers Marinette et Tikki. Toujours avec autant de discrétion, elle s'en approcha doucement.

\- Je te promets Tikki, que lorsque tout sera fini, tu pourras manger autant de macarons que tu veux.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être alors ! C'est toi la meilleure !

\- Non. On l'est ensembles.

La kwami, assise sur les paumes de son humaine, lui sourit en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Elle se redressa rapidement, effrayée.

\- Marinette attention !

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle reçut un mauvais coup sur la tête par un objet contendant et s'effondra.

\- Non Marinette !

Alertés par le premier cri de la kwami, Adrien et Plagg se retournèrent vers elle. Ce fut à ce moment, qu'ils remarquèrent l'attaque infligée à Marinette, ce qui fit paniquer Adrien, et pétrifia Plagg, surtout lorsque la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Marinette ! hurla Adrien.

Ne perdant pas de temps, l'agresseur leva sa canne (objet qui avait servi d'arme plus tôt) pour achever définitivement la jeune fille. Se moquant des conséquences, ce fut Tikki qui réagit en premier. Elle fonça en mode bélier, vers la tête de l'agresseur de Marinette, ce qui le déstabilisa. Tikki s'éloigna rapidement pour venir voir l'état de son humaine. Mais avant qu'elle ne pût y parvenir, elle se fit saisir par une poigne étouffante, qui l'éloigna définitivement de Marinette. Elle se débattit mais rien n'y faire. Il la tenait trop serré. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser sa magie de pouvoir traverser les choses, car quelque chose bloquait celle ci. Elle était belle et bien prisonnière de cette poigne.

\- Viens là toi.

\- Papillon !

Ce fut une voix grave et en colère qui s'exprima. Le Papillon se retourna doucement en regardant avec pitié le jeune homme devant lui.

\- Adrien …

\- Relâche là immédiatement ! Et éloigne-toi de Marinette !

\- Je crains que ce soit impossible.

Tikki regarda Plagg avec peine et détresse. Elle vit d'ailleurs que celui-ci avait un regard furieux, chose qu'elle vit rarement sur son visage de dieu malicieux. Le Papillon ne le savait pas, mais il avait vraiment mis le kwami et son humain en colère.

\- Alors je crains que je ne puisse te laisser t'en sortir indemne.

Le Papillon fronça les sourcils attendant la suite.

\- Plagg !

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le dire, gamin !

Bien que surpris par le ton colérique et l'envie d'en découdre de Plagg, Adrien ne perdit pas une seconde de plus.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Adrien n'attendit même pas la fin de sa transformation, qu'il fonça tête baissée vers son ennemi. Aveuglé par la lumière verte de la transformation du superhéros, le Papillon ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour voir Chat noir sauter, prêt à le frapper avec son bâton. Réagissant très vite, le Papillon leva sa canne – alors qu'il tenait toujours fermement Tikki avec son autre main – et bloqua l'attaque du superhéros. Surpris par cette manœuvre rapide et par la force de sa rage, il perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais se reprit très vite en reculant. Cependant, ce qu'il vit, le déstabilisa quelque peu. Chat noir le regardait avec une telle animosité, qu'il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de souffler.

Une fois que son ennemi avait reculé d'un pas, Chat noir enchaîna tout de suite les attaques avec son bâton, avec une rage sans égale. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la colère de Plagg, ou de la sienne, ou des deux combinées, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux envers quelqu'un. Il dégageait une telle haine, qu'il en perdit presque son humanité. Alors ce fut avec cette rage, qu'il enchaîna coup par coup. Le Papillon barra comme il pouvait les attaques, qu'elles venaient de sa droite, de sa gauche, d'en haut, d'en bas. Mais la fureur de Chat noir était tellement puissante que sa force devint décuplée. Par tant de puissance, le Papillon n'eut pas d'autres choix que de reculer à chaque coup que Chat noir lui lançait. De plus, avec la kwami dans sa main, en otage, il était affaibli dès le départ. Le Papillon savait qu'il devait trouver une issue, sinon il allait vite être fatigué et battu. Il réfléchit à un plan rapidement, mais ces quelques secondes de réflexion faillirent par lui coûter cher, lorsque Chat noir changea de tactique (alors qu'il le dominait largement dans ses attaques). En effet, au lieu de donner des coups avec son bâton, comme si c'était une épée, avec son agilité féline, il donna un coup de pied retourné, auquel le Papillon esquiva à la dernière seconde. Mais il perdit l'équilibre, en reculant trop précipitamment. Chat noir voyant sa chance arriver, plissa les yeux vers son ennemi avant de porter son regard vers la main qui maintenait la kwami de Ladybug. Alors aussitôt, il reprit ses attaques avec son bâton. Trop surpris et déstabilisé, le Papillon n'a pu réussir qu'à barrer qu'un seul coup, avant que sa canne ne fut éjectée dans les airs. Mais Chat noir n'en avait pas fini avec lui, car tout de suite après, en tournant sur lui-même pour donner plus de force, avec son bâton, il frappa dans la main, qui prenait en otage Tikki. Sous le choc, le Papillon hurla de douleur et lâcha la kwami. Vu que le coup venait d'en bas à la verticale, Tikki s'était vu propulser dans les airs, à moitié sonnée. Chat noir la regarda comme au ralenti, avant de foncer tête baissée vers le Papillon. Celui-ci, encore surpris, par cette attaque inattendue, le regarda, incrédule. Chat noir en profita pour lui donner un coup de bâton dans le ventre. Par conséquence, le Papillon s'accroupit se tenant l'abdomen. Cependant, Chat noir fonça toujours sur lui, mais contre toute attente, il ne vint pas pour achever son ennemi. Non à la place, en prenant appui du propre genou du Papillon – qui avait un genou à terre et un autre plié – il sauta au-dessus de la tête de son ennemi, attrapa la pauvre kwami au passage et fit une roulade aérienne, sous les yeux choqués du Papillon, qui avait pu observer toute la scène. Chat noir finit par atterrir avec souplesse, tenant Tikki, près de sa poitrine d'une manière protectrice. Ne faisant même plus attention à son ennemi, il ouvrit doucement sa main, afin de regarder d'un air inquiet la kwami.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Tikki se remettant du choc, ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus et regarda Chat noir avec surprise et choc, avant d'hocher timidement la tête, les larmes aux yeux, se souvenant de l'attaque sur Marinette.

A demi soulagé, Chat noir soupira, avant de placer la kwami derrière ses oreilles de chat, dans ses cheveux.

\- Reste cachée là en attendant que j'en finisse.

Tikki obéit et s'enfonça dans la chevelure emmêlée de Chat noir, alors que celui-ci se retourna de nouveau vers son ennemi avec colère – même si elle semblait amoindrie depuis qu'il avait récupéré la kwami de Ladybug. Il vit le Papillon se relever avec difficulté et le toiser du regard. Chat noir ne pouvait déceler l'expression de celui-ci. Etait-ce de la colère ? De la pitié ? De la peine ? Il ne savait pas. C'était difficile à dire. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Leur combat n'était pas terminé. Pourtant Chat noir devait se dépêcher. Marinette n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, mais il devait s'en assurer et la mettre en lieu sûr. Mais avant cela, il devait neutraliser leur ennemi. Alors, il se remit vite en position de combat, son bâton en garde, prêt à repartir à la charge.

Le Papillon vit la scène et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pourtant, il avait perdu quelque chose et il devait à tout prix le récupérer, s'il voulait que son plan marchait. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour que tout tombait à l'eau maintenant. Qu'importe celui qui était en face de lui et qui lui faisait obstacle.

\- Rends-moi ce kwami !

Cette voix froide et autoritaire fit tressaillir Chat noir pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il leva un sourcil de perplexité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette sensation était étrangement familière. Il avait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ne se préoccupant pas trop de ce détail, il reprit un air féroce.

\- Tu devras la prendre sur mon cadavre !

Cette fois, aucun jeu de mots ou taquinerie ne s'échappaient de sa bouche – comme il pouvait le faire face à un akuma. Cette fois, il savait qu'un enjeu d'une plus grande gravité et d'importance était en chemin. Il devait garder son sérieux. Et pour l'avouer, il était encore trop furieux pour essayer de plaisanter.

Mais curieusement, lorsqu'il sortit cette phrase, le Papillon tressaillit et son expression devint plus visible. Mais elle n'était pas clair pour Chat noir. Pourquoi le Papillon le regardait avec peine et pitié ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et pour tout dire, il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Cela pouvait être un piège de son ennemi pour le déstabiliser et de l'abattre.

\- Adrien. Ecoute moi.

A l'entente de son nom civil, Chat noir baissa sa garde, en le regardant avec incrédulité. Il se demandait s'ils se connaissaient. Ça serait pire que tout pour lui. Une connaissance qui était son ennemi juré.

\- Qui … Tu me connais ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation, ne sachant pas s'il voulait la vérité ou non.

La Papillon ne dit rien, mais continua à fixer le jeune héros dans une expression neutre, qu'à nouveau, Chat noir n'avait pu déchiffrer. Une nouvelle tension apparut. Elle fut différente que plus tôt, mais le superhéros sentit tous ses muscles se tendre. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et il sentit un stress émergé au fond de son estomac, qui se tordit. Il grinça des dents, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Devait-il le questionner ? Devait-il faire son devoir et se débarrasser de son ennemi pour le bien de tous ? Quel était le bon choix à faire ? Normalement, c'était Ladybug qui prenait ce genre de décision. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait il écouter ses sentiments ou son devoir ?

Ce fut Tikki – toujours enfoncée dans sa chevelure sauvage – qui l'aida à prendre sa décision. Bien qu'elle fût inquiète par la tournure des événements, elle l'était encore plus pour la santé de Marinette, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Chat noir, écoute-moi !

Le superhéros écarquilla les yeux, avant de les lever vers la kwami, cachée derrière ses oreilles de chat. Celle-ci le regardait avec inquiétude et peine. La petite déesse savait qu'il devait prendre une décision entre la vérité et le devoir et que lui-même ne savait pas la prendre. Elle a guidé Marinette depuis qu'elle était Ladybug, ainsi que ses ancêtres, donc elle pouvait guider le jeune homme.

\- Tu dois faire ce qui doit être fait. Tu es Chat noir ! Tu es le héros de Paris ! Ne le laisse pas te tourmenter !

\- Mais …

\- Je ne sais pas comment il connait ton nom civil – lui coupa-t-elle, devinant ce qu'il voulait dire – mais il faut que tu te reprennes ! Peut-être qu'il te connait personnellement, peut-être qu'il te connait parce que tu es un mannequin célèbre. Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'en préoccuper ! Paris a besoin de toi, les habitants ont besoin de toi et … Marinette a besoin de toi.

À la mention du nom de la jeune fille, Chat noir écarquilla les yeux avec tristesse, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers le corps inerte de l'adolescente. Il ferma les yeux de frustration et de tristesse, retenant les larmes de couler, avant de les rouvrir, une détermination sans faille ornant son visage, lançant un regard perçant tel un félin féroce. Face à ça, le Papillon le regarda avec une légère surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il devait vraiment séparer cette kwami du superhéros.

\- Tikki, c'est ça ?

La kwami, surprise par le ton grave, hocha toute de même la tête, comme s'il pouvait le sentir – ce qui fut étrangement le cas.

\- Reste bien cachée et cramponne-toi. On va en finir rapidement. Marinette a besoin de nous. De nous deux.

Tikki fut un peu surprise par ce changement brutal de comportement, mais elle se reprit vite et sourit, fière de cet humain. Le gardien les avait bien choisis, il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus.

Obéissant docilement, elle s'enfonça de nouveau plus profondément dans la chevelure de Chat noir. Celui-ci sentit son geste et se concentra de nouveau vers son ennemi, son bâton en garde.

Les deux ennemis se toisaient du regard. L'un avec colère, l'autre avec froideur. Une fois de plus, Chat noir ne put déceler les émotions du Papillon. C'était comme s'il était impénétrable, ce qui en devenait rageant. Alors ils restèrent là à se fixer dans un silence pesant et étouffant.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougea un seul muscle attendant le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque.

Au bout d'un moment, le Papillon détourna son regard une seconde pour regarder une certaine chose. Chat noir en profita et lança la première offensive. Il fonça vers le Papillon, son bâton en l'air, prêt à le frapper directement sur son crâne. Le Papillon fut quelque peu surpris par sa manœuvre rapide – croyant que Chat noir était déstabilisé par la situation – mais se reprit vite en main, en esquivant l'attaque du héros dans une pirouette, passant sous le bâton du héros félin. C'était une manœuvre particulièrement risquée, mais nécessaire, compte tenu qu'elle avait permis au Papillon de reprendre sa canne qui lui servait d'arme pour riposter contre le superhéros. Ne perdant pas de temps, à peine une seconde après avoir saisi sa canne, il se retourna et bloqua le bâton de Chat noir, qui avait suivi ses mouvements. Le Papillon étant à genoux, après sa pirouette, fut dans une position de faiblesse par rapport au superhéros, qui gagnait du terrain. Ce fut alors que le Papillon donna un coup dans le tibia de Chat noir, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber à genoux devant le Papillon dans un cri de douleur. Tout aussitôt, le Papillon donne un coup avec sa canne dans la mâchoire du héros pour l'assommer et le faire chuter en arrière. Comme prévu, Chat noir tomba bien en arrière. Mais le Papillon avait sous-estimé sa résistance, car peu de temps après, Chat noir, sans les mains, s'aidant seulement de ses abdos, se redressa sur ses pieds, dans un saut, tel un ninja. Le superhéros se frotta la mâchoire et toisa méchamment son ennemi du regard. Ayant vu sa manœuvre échouée, le Papillon se redressa et scruta attentivement son adversaire. Il savait dorénavant qu'il n'avait plus le choix. S'il voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, il devait neutraliser Chat noir, même si pour ça, cela voulait dire, aller plus loin qu'une simple déstabilisation psychologique. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Maintenant que Ladybug était hors d'état de nuire, il était impatient de réaliser son plan, prévu depuis une longue date maintenant. Et même Chat noir ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Mais pour l'heure, il était nécessaire de récupérer la kwami, cachée sur le superhéros. Dorénavant, qu'importait que celui-ci soit inconscient ou non. Il ne devait plus hésiter. Sinon tout sera fini pour lui.

Ce fut donc avec une grande surprise, que ce fut lui qui chargea la prochaine attaque. Chat noir fut un peu déstabilisé, mais se reprit vite. Il bloqua toutes les attaques du Papillon, se faisant dominer. Mais cela ne prit qu'un moment, car il se remit à riposter avec plus d'énergie, en dominant de nouveau le Papillon. Chat noir avança en donnant des coups de bâton à son ennemi, qui réussit à les bloquer, non sans mal. Il tourna sur lui-même, donnant plus de force à ses coups de bâton, puis enchaîna sur des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Il chercha à déstabilisa son ennemi, en le faisant chuter, mais cette fois, celui-ci ne se faisait plus avoir. Les coups échangés devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Mais les deux ennemis ne faiblissaient pas. Pourtant pour les deux camps, le temps leur était compté et il fallait que l'un des deux arrivait à trouver une faille pour prendre le dessus rapidement, et battre l'autre. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sauf que c'était sans compter sur la kwami, qui avait trouvé refuge derrière les oreilles de chat du superhéros. Elle sentait que les choses allaient s'éterniser et elle était trop inquiète pour Marinette pour être patiente. Ce fut alors qu'elle prit la décision de donner un coup de patte à Chat noir avec sa magie.

Alors que les deux ennemis bloquaient encore une fois un coup, cette fois, ils restèrent à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre, se toisant, en montrant les dents.

Mais d'un coup, Chat noir écarquilla les yeux et sentit une force surnaturelle envahir toute son être et booster son énergie au-delà de ses capacités. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, car il en profita pour pousser son ennemi, dans un hurlement de rage. Celui-ci surprit, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres du superhéros. Lui-même surpris par cette nouvelle force, Chat noir écarquilla les yeux en regardant ses mains, essayant de comprendre, ce qui lui arrivait. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression sur son oreille de chat, qu'il comprit. Il leva les yeux pour y voir la petite kwami lui sourire avec détermination. Le superhéros lui rendit son sourire, avant de regarder le Papillon, avec arrogance. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, il fonça sur lui en hurlant de rage. Le Papillon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de faire une roulade, esquivant un coup de bâton. Puis, il se redressa aussi vite et essaya tant bien que de mal de bloquer chacune des attaques du superhéros, qui devenait de plus en plus féroce et puissante. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à ce rythme-là. Il ignorait ce qui lui avait donné une telle force surnaturelle, mais il n'allait pas attendre pour le savoir. Il allait finir par perdre, s'il le laissait le dominer de la sorte.

Ce fut alors que le Papillon fit un bond en arrière, avant de pointer sa canne vers Chat noir, qui le regardait suspicieusement, devinant qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avec de comprendre le plan du Papillon lorsqu'une multitude de papillon volèrent vers lui et le perturba, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Il se débattit comme il pouvait, mais les insectes étaient trop nombreux et il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit le petit cri de la kwami, qu'il décida de réagir avec plus de férocité. Il ouvrit les yeux de rage, serra fort son bâton, et dans un hurlement de rage, fit tournoyer celui-ci avec rapidité pour créer un bouclier, repoussant tous les papillons. Son ennemi, lui, écarquilla les yeux de surpris, stupéfait par cette manœuvre. Il n'avait pu croire qu'un jour, quelqu'un pouvait repousser ses papillons de la sorte. Chat noir arrêta de tourner son bâton, et reprit son souffle en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir avec férocité et détermination vers son ennemi. Puis, il leva les yeux et Tikka le regarda avec le même regard. Elle hocha la tête et Chat noir reporta son attention sur le Papillon, qui déglutit légèrement, voyant son regard. Une seconde à peine plus tard, le superhéros fonça sur lui à toute vitesse, en hurlant sa rage. Prenant peur, le Papillon ordonna encore une fois à ses insectes de l'attaquer et le déstabiliser. Chat noir n'y fit pas attention et fonça tête baissée dans le nuage d'insectes. Le Papillon fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas son acte désespéré, avant de voir avec frayeur, Chat noir sortir de l'essaim de papillons, avec la même rage. Il a juste le temps de bloquer l'attaque du superhéros en mettant sa canne à l'horizontal. Mais contre toute attente, Chat noir ne l'attaque pas avec son bâton, car à la dernière minute, il saisit avec une main sa canne, la neutralisant, faisant tournoyer avec l'autre son bâton, chassant les insectes volants. Le Papillon essaya de dégager sa canne de la poigne du superhéros, mais rien n'y faire. Celle-ci fut trop solide. Il grinça les dents, en essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Mais Chat noir ne lui en laissa pas le temps, car après avoir arrêté de tournoyer son bâton pour y faire un bouclier, il lança celui-ci dans les airs – rendant perplexe le Papillon, qui regarda le bâton s'envoler – avant de saisir son ennemi par son col – qui fut encore plus surpris – et de le passer par-dessus son épaule, dans une prise de judo. Mais alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait être propulser sur le sol dans un fracas – ce qui allait faire très mal – Chat noir le surprit encore plus lorsqu'en fait, celui-ci tourna sur lui-même, avant de le jeter plus loin, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres, dans une telle force, que le Papillon percuta la porte de l'ascenseur, qui leur avait permis d'arriver ici. Puis, il s'écroula sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, alors que Chat noir ouvrit sa paume de main, réceptionnant son bâton, tout en regardant son ennemi avec hargne.

Le superhéros attendit quelques minutes en fixant son ennemi inerte sur le sol. Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus bouger. Pourtant se méfiant de ses coups tordus, il n'osa pas s'en approcher pour s'en assurer. Alors il resta là à le fixer, attendant un mouvement de sa part. Pourtant les minutes s'écoulèrent et rien ne s'y passa. Le Papillon resta inerte sur le sol. Peu à peu, Chat noir relâcha la pression, et ses muscles se détendirent légèrement, même s'il soufflait bruyamment, comme pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi, sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Voyant également que leur ennemi ne bougeait plus, Tikki se redressa pour regarder la scène et n'y voyant aucun mouvement de la part du Papillon, elle oublia brièvement la gravité de la situation et sorti de sa cachette de la chevelure de Chat noir pour se précipiter vers une Marinette, toujours inconsciente.

\- Marinette !

Au son de cette voix, Chat noir changea d'expression, en se retournant vers le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Il retrouva un air plus paniqué, inquiet. Ne se préoccupant plus de son ennemi, il abandonna sa transformation et se précipita vers la jeune fille, avant de s'accroupir et de la prendre dans ses bras, pour vérifier son pouls. Plagg le suivit de près et regarda l'adolescente avec inquiétude, alors que Tikki essaya toujours de la ranimer en secouant sa tête. Adrien posa deux doigts sous sa gorge, mais il avait du mal à trouver un pouls. Ses yeux révélaient sa peur grandissante et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Il posa la tête de Marinette sur son épaule et commença à l'appeler, un désespoir cassant sa voix.

\- Marinette ! Hé Marinette ! Allez réveille-toi !

Il se stoppa soudain dans son appel. Alors qu'il tenait la tête de Marinette, il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa paume. Il releva celle-ci pour voir avec horreur du sang. Du sang tâchait sa paume de main. Son sang. Paniqué, il écarquilla les yeux et finit par remarquer la plaie sur sa tête et le sang qui s'y coulait. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, avant de la secouer avec plus d'énergie, en totale panique, ne voulant pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

\- Marinette ! Marinette ! Allez, je t'en supplie ! Réveille-toi !

Bien qu'il la secouât pour la faire émerger de son inconscience, la jeune fille demeurait inerte. La réalité frappa Adrien, qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il commença à chercher son souffle, l'air lui manquant. La panique l'envahissait. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était impossible. Dans un déni total, il l'appela. Il l'appela encore et encore. Il l'appela avec désespoir, la peur le tiraillant de toute son âme. Mais il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Il la regarda avec une peine indéchiffrable, cessant de respirer quelques secondes. Et sans qu'il ne fît attention, ses joues commencèrent à s'humidifier, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux tristes. Il arborait un regard abattu, qui pouvait briser n'importe qui. Il chercha les mots, mais ne les trouva pas. Il la regarda juste, inerte dans ses bras. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Ce fut Tikki qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Celle-ci avait arrêté de secouer la jeune fille, mais elle pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Elle gémissait de tristesse, en retenant ses sanglots. Adrien les entendit. Mais cela n'avait pu arranger son état. Marinette ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Il ferma les yeux en grinçant les dents et rapprocha sa tête de son cou, en laissant s'échapper ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette réalité. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Non non non non pas ça ! MARINETTE ! Non ne me fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas … Pas après que je t'ai enfin trouvé ma Lady … Non … Non tu ne peux pas partir … Tu … Non pitié … Je t'en supplie… Reviens moi … Mari … Princesse … Allez … Tu peux le faire … Tu es Ladybug … Pitié … Marinette … Ne me fais pas ça… Ne pars pas … PITIE !

Il ne pouvait plus arrêter les larmes de couler. Ses sanglots devinrent incontrôlables, si bien que ses larmes tombèrent sur les joues particulièrement pâles de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il eut des soubresauts mais il s'en ficha. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était la jeune fille. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. A cette pensée, il resserra son emprise sur elle, et rapprocha encore plus son visage de son cou, alors qu'il pleura dans ses cheveux comme pour cacher ses larmes. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il pouvait donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la revoir ouvrir les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus, qui lui faisait fondre. Sachant que cela ne pouvait peut-être plus arriver, ses sanglots redoublèrent et il se mit à hurler sa peine, oubliant son environnement et la situation.

Au-dessus de sa tête, Plagg regardait la scène avec une peine non dissimulée. Il plaqua ses oreilles sur sa tête, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier. Il regarda son humain, et son cœur se brisa. Il savait à quel point il aimait cette fille – même s'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Et voir que son élu avait enfin retrouver la femme de sa vie, et qu'elle était déjà partie, brisa le cœur du dieu de la destruction, aussi malicieux qu'il était. Il aimait Adrien. Plus qu'il ne le pensait à leur rencontre. Et puis, il aimait aussi Marinette. Elle était gentille. Maladroite mais gentille. Elle était bonne pour son humain, lui qui avait tellement souffert. Il les aimait bien tous les deux. Pourquoi son élu ne pouvait pas être heureux, une fois dans sa vie ? Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel avec lui ? Même lui, le Dieu de la destruction ne pouvait pas changer ça. Ce qui l'enrageait et l'attristait. Oui, cette situation lui fit énormément de peine. Et son air attristé le démontrait bien.

 **My Immortal - Evanescence**

Quant à Tikki, elle, elle était inconsolable. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps, ne voulant pas croire que c'était la réalité. Marinette, son élue, son humaine, ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça. C'était impossible. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subi à cause du Papillon. Pas après qu'elle fut enfin être avec son amour. Pas après que Ladybug et Chat noir étaient enfin réunis. Pas après tout ça. Elle avait fini par découvrir l'identité de Chat noir, comme Plagg avait fini par découvrir celle de Ladybug. Et elle n'était pas spécialement étonnée vu que Ladybug et Chat noir étaient des âmes sœurs et que le destin devait les réunir. Mais pas de cette façon. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. De plus, elle aimait beaucoup Marinette. Elle était gentille, courageuse, altruiste, attentionnée. Une véritable Ladybug, malgré sa maladresse. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Alors, la perdre maintenant, brisa le cœur de la petite déesse. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Malgré ses 5000 ans d'existence et d'expérience, elle ne le supporterait pas. Marinette ne méritait pas ce sort.

Ces pensées redoublèrent ses sanglots et elle mit ses petites pattes sur ses yeux pour essayer de les calmer. Plagg les entendit et leva la tête pour la regarder. Et lorsqu'il la vit, tellement anéantie, son cœur se brisa encore plus si cela était possible. Voir Tikki, sa Tikki dans cet état, le détruisit. Les larmes ne devaient pas couler sur son petit visage. Elle méritait de sourire, de toujours sourire. Mais comment sourire dans ces conditions ? C'était impossible. Pourtant, il devait faire quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un siècle. N'écoutant que son instinct, il se dirigea vers la petite déesse, et la prit dans ses petites pattes, dans un câlin réconfortant, luttant contre sa propre tristesse. Tikki fut surprise de ce geste, mais ce fut particulièrement familier et elle se blottit volontiers contre le petit dieu, en laissant ses sanglots prendre le dessus. Plagg frotta son dos pour la consoler, mais il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de remonter le temps ou de résurrection.

Mais alors qu'il consolait la petite déesse, il regarda avec une peine non dissimulée, son humain, qui avait posé son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent une fois de plus sur sa tête, peinée pour son humain et ami.

Malgré tout, il entendit les quelques mots de celui-ci, qu'il murmurait à l'oreille de Marinette, bien que Plagg doutait qu'elle pouvait les entendre.

\- Pitié Marinette … Pitié ! Ne pars pas … Ne m'abandonne pas … Marinette … Marinette … Réveille-toi … Ouvre les yeux … Je t'en supplie … Je … Je … Je t'aime … Je ne te l'ai jamais dit … Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Pardonne moi …Je t'en supplie reviens … Je t'aime … Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Marinette…. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Et je t'aimerais toujours. Toute ma vie. Je … Je ne survivrais pas sans toi … Mon cœur t'appartient. Si tu pars, je pars avec toi … On est une équipe, non ? Je ne suis rien sans toi. Alors je t'en supplie … Ne me laisse pas … Ne m'abandonne pas ici … Par pitié … Marinette … Reviens moi… S'il … te … MARINETTE !

Adrien hurla sa peine, ses larmes ne cessant pas de couler, avant de cacher son visage de nouveau dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Pas même le Papillon ou sauver Paris. Si elle n'était pas là, à quoi bon lutter ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir sans elle, sans sa coccinelle. Le monde sera envahi par les ténèbres comme l'était son âme. Il n'avait plus de raison de se battre. La seule lumière de sa vie venait de s'éteindre. Elle était la source de sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Et elle est partie. Alors à quoi bon se battre ?

Ayant entendu le hurlement du jeune homme, Plagg plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, en fermant les yeux, tout en resserrant son emprise sur Tikki, qui accentua ses pleurs.

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Vous pas tuez moi XD**

 **Alors sachez qu'à la base, la coupure devait être pire que celle ci, donc c'est du "soft".**

* * *

 **Prochaine fiction : Sentiments naissants (déjà commencé). Cela ne devrait pas prendre plusieurs mois ... XD**

* * *

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **R.S.59**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les miraculers !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui je sais j'ai énormément de retard pour cette fic et je m'en excuse ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai préparé un long chapitre et le suivant est quasiment fini !**

* * *

 **Au passage, vous avez vu les épisodes finaux de la S2 ! Enorme ! Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ça. Mais sachez que je pourrais reprendre des éléments de la série et notamment des derniers épisodes.**

 **Aussi je ne sais plus si je l'ai indiqué, mais prenez en compte qu'Alya, Nino et Chloé ont déjà eu leurs miraculous une fois. Ca peut être important pour suivre plus tard.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

DeadlyFury : Salut Princesse ! J'espère que tu es prête car ton chat-valier servant est de retour avec du bon drama :) Alors oui je suis une auteure indigne, mais balaie devant ta porte avant :p  
Compte sur moi. A la fin tous mes lecteurs seront akumatisés par la noirceur de leur coeur ;) Bye ! Ton chaton adoré!

SayoriHime : Hé coucou Sayo ! Como esta ? :) Oui j'avoue que tu n'as pas eu la meilleure des idées XD Du Happy dans ce chapitre ? Oui et non XD Je te laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture :)

Stridou : Désolé pour l'attente ! :)

Lia9749 : Hé salut :) Bien vu et tu as une explication dans ce chapitre ;) Merci de me suivre et me soutenir ! Bonne lecture !

Faeyrr : Hé coucou ma folle dingue ! Ca fait un bail ! Ahah merci ! Oui je maitrise bien les combats même si la chose qui me prend le plus de temps XD  
Oula tu as une de ces images en tête c'est bizarre. Chacun ces fantasmes écoute XD  
PTDR bientot tu vas dire que je recycle XD  
Alors non j'ai bien mis drama, car oui CETTE FIC EST DRAMA ! Là c'est encore le monde des bisounours crois moi. Tu connais mon coté dramaturge :p Bonne lecture la folle XD

* * *

 **Alors j'ai vraiment galéré pour celui là, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je tiens à préciser que la suite de cette fic sera bien drama. Préparez vous XD**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie toujours pour me suivre, vos reviews et votre patience XD**

 **Bonne lecture mes chatons x)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Le désespoir d'Adrien**_

La pièce obscure dans laquelle se trouvait Adrien était le reflet de son âme. Plus il serrait le corps de Marinette contre lui, plus de sombres pensées envahissaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait. Encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Être Chat noir aurait dû tout changer, être différent. Pourtant, il avait encore échoué. Non seulement il s'était fait avoir bêtement plus tôt lorsqu'il était Chat noir face aux akumatisés, puis il avait laissé le Papillon découvrir leurs identités, mais en plus il n'avait pas pu empêcher celui-ci de frapper violemment la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Car oui maintenant il en était sûr. Au-delà de savoir que c'était sa Lady de ses rêves, voir le corps de Marinette inerte l'avait secoué. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il était éperdument amoureux de Marinette. Il avait été tellement aveugle, obnubilé par la présence de Ladybug, qu'il avait placé sur un piédestal. Lui qui se disait amoureux de la fille derrière le masque, n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à sa camarade de classe, qui était cette dite personne. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours été attiré par Marinette, d'une certaine façon, mais il n'y faisait pas gaffe, jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais l'avoir là, dans ses bras et inerte, sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le déchirait. Il se sentait tellement stupide et aveugle de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à elle. Il aurait dû la protéger. C'était son rôle après tout. Et il avait échoué.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Marinette. J'ai été tellement aveugle que je ne voyais même pas que je t'ai toujours aimé. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt et … Et maintenant … Marinette … Pardonne moi …

Alors que Tikki s'était réfugiée contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, Plagg regarda son porteur avec grande peine, toujours ses oreilles plaquées en arrière. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour atténuer sa douleur. Il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il ne savait que détruire.

La situation était vraiment dramatique. Le Papillon avait remporté une victoire. Sans Ladybug, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Au-delà de ça, Adrien avait perdu son âme sœur. C'était la pire chose au monde. Et c'était irréversible.

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus désastreuse.

\- Je t'aime aussi Adrien.

Mais l'espoir arrivait toujours à tracer son chemin.

A ce murmure, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de se retourner vers le son de cette voix. Alors qu'Adrien releva la tête pour voir son visage, les kwamis, eux, se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse de la tête de la jeune fille, croyant rêver. Le jeune homme regarda avec stupéfaction, les paupières de Marinette bouger doucement. Au fur et à mesure que celles-ci s'ouvrirent, les yeux d'Adrien s'élargirent. Une fois, qu'elle put voir distinctivement le jeune homme, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire heureux.

\- Hé salut …

Adrien ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Il était bloqué dans la surprise. Il fixa ses yeux bleus ouverts et soudain, la réalité le frappa. Au fur et à mesure, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, son sourire s'agrandit, avant de serrer Marinette fort contre lui.

\- MARINETTE ! TU ES VIVANTE !

Il l'étreignit si fort qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer, mais comprenant qu'il avait eu extrêmement peur, elle le laissa faire, et doucement mais surement, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elle sentit ses sanglots, et sourit doucement avant de masser doucement son cuir chevelu, pour l'apaiser.

\- Je suis là. Je suis là.

S'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se sépara doucement d'elle, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et d'admirer son visage. Elle rougit au regard intense que lui lançait le jeune homme, mais continua à le laisser faire, ne se doutant pas de l'angoisse qu'il venait de subir.

Adrien continuait à contempler son visage, en passant par ses beaux yeux bleus, jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait le faire ou non. Mais sachant qu'il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec désespoir et amour. Marinette écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais prit vite part au baiser, en fermant les yeux. Elle agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir celui-ci, auquel Adrien y réagit en la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par rompre le baiser, en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux s'y perdant volontiers. Ils restèrent à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre, ne voulant pas briser cet échange, ce moment de pur bonheur et de soulagement. Se souvenant qu'il avait cru la perdre pour toujours, Adrien n'y tenant plus, la rapprocha de lui, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, dans un câlin, presque désespéré, voulant être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Tu … Tu m'as tellement fait peur …

Sentant son désespoir et sa peine, Marinette comprit qu'il avait encore besoin d'être réconforté, d'être rassuré qu'elle était bien là avec lui. Alors, elle lui rendit son câlin, en le serrant fort à son tour. Elle le sentit trembler, alors, elle resserra son emprise, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent non sans se regarder avec amour.

Mais Adrien finit par briser ce contact magique, en prenant un air plus sérieux.

\- Ne me refais jamais un truc pareil ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Marinette sourit tendrement avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue, comme pour un réconfort. Puis, elle s'éloigna de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue encore humide par ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée.

Adrien la regarda avec amour et tendresse – même si des larmes perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Et à son tour, il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte maintenant.

Marinette lui sourit, qu'il rendit aussitôt, avant qu'ils ne se perdent encore une fois dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter, sur un élément extérieur, qui allait les réveiller de leur transe.

\- MARINETTE !

La jeune fille sentit une boule rouge se blottir contre son cou, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sourit d'affection pour cette petite créature. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de la réconforter, que celle-ci se redressa pour être au niveau de ses yeux.

\- J'ai eu extrêmement peur ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ça, tu m'entends ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu !

Bien que quelque peu surprise par le ton de sa kwami, Marinette sourit en caressant doucement la tête de la petite déesse.

\- Je suis aussi désolée de t'avoir inquiété, Tikki.

Toute colère semblait partir de la petite déesse, qui vint se blottir dans son cou, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, la chaleur corporelle du corps de son humain le prouvant.

Plagg, quant à lui, regarda la scène, soulagé et satisfait. Puis, il toisa d'un air moqueur son porteur, en croisant ses petites pattes. Sentant un regard dans sa direction, le jeune mannequin tourna la tête dans sa direction, encore les larmes aux yeux. Voyant l'air de son kwami, Adrien leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il sentait que Plagg avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais qu'il voulait aussi garder le suspense, ce que l'adolescent ne supportait pas.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Oh rien, commença Plagg en regardant ailleurs, toujours avec ce même sourire moqueur, avant de regarder de nouveau Adrien. Tu n'avais juste pas vérifié si elle respirait, n'est-ce pas Lovebird ?

Adrien ne répondit pas, mais le regarda avec contrariété, tout en rougissant. Son kwami disait vrai. Il était tellement en panique, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier son pouls. Il avait juste vu sa Lady, au sol, inconsciente, avec du sang sur sa tête et son esprit avait fait le reste. Il s'était fait des tas de films irrationnels, sans même s'assurer si la vie émanait encore de la jeune fille. Honteux, il détourna le regard.

\- Tais toi Plagg. Toi non plus.

\- Je suis un kwami, Adrien. Je ne ressens pas les choses comme ça. Je ne peux pas savoir si un pouls existe ou non. Alors toi, un humain, avec un peu de rationalité, si.

Le jeune héros fronça les sourcils, contrarié, surtout en observant cet air moqueur sur le petit chat noir, avant de regarder ailleurs, sachant que son kwami avait raison. Il avait totalement été irrationnel sur ce coup-là. L'amour rendait aveugle, c'était une certitude. Et Adrien avait l'impression que cette expression s'appliquait surtout à lui.

\- Oh tais toi. J'ai paniqué, ok ?

Plagg ricana de la naïveté de son porteur. Il était si jeune et avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Surtout au niveau de l'amour. Plagg pourrait lui faire des cours, mais il n'avait pas la patience, et surtout la flemme. Il faudrait des millénaires pour que les humains comprennent quoique ce soit à l'amour. Or, un humain ne vivait à peine qu'un siècle. C'était décidément peine perdue. Pourtant Ladybug et Chat noir étaient l'exception à la règle. Ils avaient toujours réussi à se retrouver et à s'aimer. On ne pouvait pas échapper au destin d'une rencontre. Et vu ce que son porteur avait subi et subissait encore aujourd'hui, le Dieu de la destruction était heureux qu'il ait fait cette rencontre. Cet humain méritait de trouver le bonheur.

A cette pensée – pouvant être inhabituelle pour Plagg – le kwami sourit avant de se diriger vers la tête de son porteur et de se poser dans sa chevelure blonde. Adrien le regarda sceptique, surtout en sentant le petit chat ronronner de bonheur.

\- Plagg ?

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, Gamin. Tu es le meilleur Chat noir que j'ai eu, et tu mérites d'être heureux avec ta Lady. Garde-la. Elle est précieuse. Plus que tu ne le penses. Un Chat noir a toujours eu besoin de Ladybug, autant que Ladybug a besoin de Chat noir. Tu comprendras un jour.

\- Plagg qu'est ce que …

Adrien ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Surtout que cette attitude était très inhabituelle. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son kwami gourmand, fainéant et raide dingue du camembert.

\- Plagg je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je serais là pour te guider. Après tout, je suis là avec toi, dit-il en se positionnant dans le champ de vision de son humain, d'un air fier.

Adrien comprenait de moins en moins l'attitude de son kwami. Il agissait vraiment d'une manière très étrange. Mais étant dans l'émotion, il n'y prêta pas plus attention et sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais. Mon partenaire, fit l'adolescent, en tendant son poing, auquel le kwami répondit.

\- Partenaire.

Les deux amis finirent par se retourner vers Marinette, qui essayait toujours de rassurer sa kwami, qu'elle allait bien. La pauvre coccinelle était dans tous ses états. Plagg la comprenait bien, ayant vécu cet enfer plusieurs fois. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Adrien était le meilleur Chat noir qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il savait que c'était pareil pour sa sucrette favorite. La séparation pourrait être trop douloureuse cette fois ci, même pour un Dieu qui avait plusieurs millénaires d'expérience. Alors il comprenait la réaction de Tikki et de son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois ci. La jeune fille n'avait pas le pouvoir de la Déesse pour la protéger des mauvais coups. Cela aurait pu être très grave, si elle n'était pas aussi résistante.

Pourtant Plagg avait senti quelque chose d'étrange lorsque la jeune humaine s'était réveillée. Très vite, il comprit la raison de cette sensation. Elle avait beaucoup de chance.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaires, pas plus que son porteur, qu'ainsi que lui-même et la déesse de la création. Ils étaient toujours dans un endroit dangereux, avec un homme dangereux. Et il ne semblait qu'aucune des personnes ici présentes ne se souvenaient des derniers événements graves dans lesquels ils se trouvaient tous.

\- Je suis aussi ravi de te savoir parmi nous, Ladybug, mais on devrait peut-être se mettre à bouger.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, avec surprise, avant qu'Adrien ne fronça les sourcils, mécontent par son comportement.

\- Plagg ! Tu …

\- Non il dit vrai, lui coupa Marinette, reprenant son sérieux.

Adrien et Tikki se regardèrent avant de l'observer, inquiets de son état. Ne faisant pas attention à leurs regards, Marinette essaya de se redresser. Mais prise de vertige, elle échoua lamentablement et retomba dans les bras d'Adrien. Le jeune homme la regarda inquiet, et resserra son emprise sur elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, malgré les réticences de la jeune fille.

\- Doucement Marinette. Tu es blessée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il faut qu'on y aille et qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Mais …

Cependant le regard déterminé de Marinette suffit à faire taire le jeune homme. Ne cherchant pas à débattre avec elle (il savait à quel point elle pouvait être têtue), il l'aida à s'asseoir avant de prendre le bas de sa chemise, et de l'arracher soudainement, avec une force que ne soupçonnait pas Marinette – et qui la fit rougir. Puis, avec ce morceau de tissu arraché, il en arracha un bout et s'approcha de la plaie sur la tête de Marinette. Celle-ci recula en gémissant de douleur.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je vais au moins nettoyer ta blessure et y faire un bandage.

\- Mais …

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Marinette de se taire, sous le regard d'Adrien. Alors comprenant, qu'elle le laissera faire, il commença à nettoyer le sang sur sa tête et visage, et de nettoyer au mieux, avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Une fois, cela fait, avec le morceau de tissu, qui lui restait, il fit un bandage autour de la tête de Marinette, pour éviter d'autres saignements. Pendant toute la manœuvre d'Adrien, celle-ci rougit, mais le laissa faire. De plus, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de le faire, pour se rassurer encore qu'elle était belle et bien en vie. Alors elle resta silencieuse tout du long.

Pendant ce temps, Tikki avait rejoint Plagg pour laisser les deux jeunes amoureux tranquilles et qu'ils puissent avoir un semblant d'intimité. La petite coccinelle trouva cette scène adorable, ce qui n'était pas au goût de son ami le chat noir. Il y avait trop d'amour dans l'air, même s'il avait été sincère plus tôt sur ses paroles dites à Adrien.

Et lorsque le Dieu de la destruction vit Marinette gênée d'avoir autant d'attention, surtout du beau blond, il se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti.

Ne voulant pas avertir les humains, il parla dans un murmure imperceptible pour leurs porteurs.

\- Tu l'as fait.

La coccinelle ne dit rien quelques secondes, n'effaçant pas son sourire de son petit visage. Elle était vraiment ravie pour son humaine et son âme sœur.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? murmura-t-elle sous le même ton.

\- Ne joue pas ça avec moi. Depuis combien de temps on se connait ?

\- Trop longtemps.

\- Tu l'as fait. C'est toi qui l'as guéri.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Plagg.

\- Non c'est vrai. Mais tu as le pouvoir de création. Et tu peux réparer des choses. Même sur des humains.

Tikki perdit le sourire malgré elle, et resta silencieuse. Elle regarda leurs porteurs avec bienveillance.

\- Tu as guéri sa blessure pour qu'elle se réveille.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tikki tu es inconsciente !

\- Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ladybug dans cet état ! On a le Papillon à vaincre et on a besoin d'elle pour ça !

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment pour ça que tu l'as fait ?

La petite coccinelle mit un temps à répondre, avant de regarder son alter égo dans un air accusateur.

\- Ose me dire qu'à ma place, tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

\- Je ne peux pas perdre Marinette. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

Plagg ne répondit pas. Les deux petits dieux continuaient à regarder leurs porteurs, même si le sujet était tout autre à présent.

\- C'est vrai j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour réduire sa blessure et la réveiller. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Je … Je ne veux pas la perdre. C'est la meilleure Ladybug que je n'ai jamais eu. La perdre serait trop douloureux, Plagg. Même si nous avons des millénaires d'existence et d'expérience.

Le petit Dieu de la destruction ne disait toujours rien, ce qui inquiéta Tikki, puisqu'il avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Ce sérieux ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle soupira résignée.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si jamais tu perds conscience. Si tu disparais, dit Plagg après quelques secondes de silence tendu.

\- Je sais les conséquences Plagg. Si quelque chose m'arrive, sa blessure reviendra et elle pourra définitivement en mourir. Mais Marinette est résistante. Je sais que jusqu'à là, elle pourra tenir.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Tikki. Tu as utilisé la moitié de ton pouvoir pour ce rituel. Les choses risquent de se compliquer, en cas de problème.

\- Mais tu me protégeras ? N'est-ce pas ?

Plagg resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers la coccinelle, d'un air malicieux.

\- Toujours ma sucrette.

Tikki le regarda blasée face à ce surnom qu'elle n'aimait pas. Pourtant cela correspondait déjà plus au Plagg qu'elle connaissait. Alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu es incorrigible Petit Chat noir.

\- Toi aussi Petite Coccinelle.

Les deux kwamis se regardèrent en souriant, avant de reporter leur entière attention sur leurs humains.

* * *

Une fois, les soins improvisés finis, Adrien sourit à la jeune styliste, auquel elle y répondit, avec une petite gêne. Voulant casser son embarras, elle reprit la parole.

\- Mais Adrien, ta chemise … Elle devait coûter cher, non ? Que va dire ton père ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'en ai d'autres. Et puis, je trouverais une excuse à mon père. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, Marinette, dit-il en terminant par un clin d'œil, digne de Chat noir, auquel la jeune fille rougit.

Ils restèrent là encore une fois à se contempler les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant leur monde, oubliant tout le reste. Pensant qu'ils étaient juste eux deux, dans leur propre univers.

Mais cette fois, une petite créature les avait interrompus plus vite.

\- Désolé de gâcher ce moment, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Rougissant de gêne, les deux adolescents détournèrent les yeux, alors que Tikki réprimanda Plagg d'avoir gâcher ce moment magique entre eux, auquel celui-ci hocha nonchalamment les épaules, ne s'en souciant pas vraiment.

Admettant que le petit Dieu de la destruction avait raison, Marinette reprit un air sérieux et essaya de se relever. Adrien l'y aida grandement et une fois qu'elle fut sur pieds et en équilibre – ce qui avait pris un moment – il la relâcha, mais prêt à intervenir si besoin. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après avoir retrouvé Tikki, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Les kwamis et Adrien se regardèrent avec peine et inquiétude, avant que ce ne fut le jeune homme qui décida à lui répondre.

\- La Papillon t'a attaqué par derrière et t'a frappé avec une canne. Tu as dû perdre connaissance tout de suite.

\- Puis, il s'est emparé aussitôt de Tikki, enchaîna Plagg

\- Mais Adrien m'a sauvé et a battu dans un combat le Papillon, termina Tikki en s'exclamant de fierté envers Chat noir.

Marinette les regarda tour à tour, n'en revenant pas, avant de porter son attention sur Adrien, qui rougissait en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, signe qu'il était gêné.

\- C'est … C'est vrai ?

\- Ce n'était rien …

Marinette lui sourit juste, fière de lui, ce qui accentua la rougeur sur les joues d'Adrien, bien qu'il ne sût pas trop pourquoi.

\- Et ? Du coup, il est où ?

Adrien et les kwamis se retournèrent en parfaite synchronisation, prêts à montrer du doigt le Papillon, qui avait été propulsé contre l'ascenseur. Mais à leur plus grande stupéfaction, celui-ci ne s'y retrouvait plus. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, avec une légère inquiétude, qui commençait à émaner dans leurs estomacs.

\- Il a dû se faire la malle lorsqu'on avait le dos tourné, commenta Plagg, sous l'affirmation des autres.

\- Ok, on y va alors, ordonna Marinette, d'un air très sérieux, en commençant à avancer.

Mais Adrien la retint, en saisissant son bras, inquiet pour elle. Elle se retourna vers lui surprise, avant de voir son air inquiet.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Voulant le rassurer, elle posa une main sur sa joue, en lui souriant.

\- Tu es avec moi, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

Touché et ému par ses propos, il la lâcha en rougissant, avant de la laisser partir. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui saisir la main. Adrien regarda leurs mains enlacées, avant de reporter son attention sur ses yeux, qui exprimaient une confiance et une détermination absolue. Il sourit face à ça, et resserra son emprise sur sa main.

\- D'accord mais reste derrière moi alors, dit-il avant de passer devant, toujours leurs mains enlacées.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la maternait, elle sentit qu'il avait besoin de la protéger de cette façon, après l'angoisse qu'il venait de subir. Donc elle le laissa faire et l'autorisa à la guider, vers la cage d'ascenseur, accompagnés de leurs kwamis, qui les suivaient de très près. Ils y entrèrent avec prudence et méfiance. Vérifiant que celui-ci était encore en état de marche – normalement oui puisque le Papillon avait pu s'échapper – Adrien chercha un moyen de descendre à l'étage inférieur. Il finit par trouver le bouton et les portes se refermèrent. Pour Adrien, cela signifiait la fin d'un cauchemar, auquel, il avait cru perdre quelque chose de trop précieux à ses yeux pour qu'il s'en remette.

Pourtant, les deux adolescents, ainsi que leurs kwamis, sentirent une angoisse montée en eux, car ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient. Le Papillon leur tendait peut-être un piège – surement d'ailleurs – et leurs chemins allaient peut-être s'arrêter là. Alors les kwamis se tenaient prêts à les transformer en cas de besoin.

Puis l'ascenseur finit par s'arrêter et les portes s'ouvrirent. Prudemment, ils avancèrent dans cette nouvelle pièce, sur leurs gardes. Mais ni le Papillon, ni un supervilain ne les attendait. Pour autant, ils restèrent méfiants et prudents, en observant minutieusement leur environnement. Et ce qu'ils virent les étonna grandement. Ils avaient atterri dans une immense salle ovale. Celle-ci ressemblait presque à un bunker de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, de largeur et de longueur. C'était immense ! La pièce était faite que de métal, exceptée au fond de la pièce, où ils aperçurent une grande fenêtre avec le symbole du Papillon. Celle-ci éclairait quelque chose, dont ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer. Mais ils purent voir qu'une végétation abondante était disposée sur une grande estrade, autour d'une chose blanche. Cela les intriguait beaucoup. Cette chose semblait vraiment importante, vu comment elle était exposée. Leur curiosité les poussa à explorer. Ils virent que pour y accéder, il y avait une grande allée en métal. Tout autour d'eux, des barres de fer aussi grosses que des fondations remplissaient la salle. C'était totalement vide et sinistre. S'il n'y avait pas cette estrade étrange et intrigante, ils auraient fui cet endroit. Mais il y avait un certain apaisement – sans doute grâce à cette fenêtre gigantesque qui éclairait la mystérieuse chose blanche. Pourtant, Adrien, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce lieu lui donnait une boule à l'estomac inexplicable. Au fond de ses tripes, il sentit que quelque chose de plus sinistre que le décor émanait de cette pièce. Pourtant, en y regardant, il n'y avait rien de sombre et d'obscur. Au contraire, c'était assez lumineux, avec le vitrail d'une taille impressionnante, qui éclairait toute la pièce. En observant avec plus de détails, Adrien vit qu'une forme de cercueil était posait, au fond de l'allée, qui traversait la pièce. Ce cercueil était sur la fameuse estrade dominant toute la pièce. Avec Marinette, il finit par comprendre que c'était une sorte de chapelle, sauf qu'au lieu d'être fait de bois comme une église, c'était en métal, avec un autel au bout du chemin. Aussi, plus ils s'approchaient, plus la végétation et la luminosité semblaient plus impressionnantes. Comme ils le soupçonnaient cet autel devait être la chose la plus importante dans ce lieu. Adrien était partagé entre deux sentiments : celui de découvrir ce que c'était, et la peur de découvrir ce que c'était. Plus il y pensait, plus sa boule à l'estomac s'intensifier.

Mais il n'eut pas le choix d'avancer, lorsqu'il sentit l'impatience de Marinette, ainsi que des kwamis derrière lui, qui voulaient sortir de cet endroit. Et il les comprenait. Lui aussi voulait en finir. Mais il fallait traverser cette allée et rejoindre ce cercueil. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur d'approcher, mais encore une fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Alors prudemment, mais surement, Adrien guida Marinette et les kwamis, et ils traversèrent l'allée. L'adolescente et les deux petites créatures observèrent leur environnement métallique et lugubre – personne ne pouvait le nier – avec fascination et perplexité. Ils se demandaient comment un tel endroit pouvait exister dans le repaire du Papillon – certainement. C'était déroutant. Pris par leur exploration, ils ne remarquèrent pas le stress qui émanait d'Adrien, qui ne fixait que le cercueil. Et plus ils avançaient, plus il se sentait stressé, si bien que par réflexe, il resserra l'emprise sur la main de Marinette. La jeune fille finit par remarquer sa tension et s'inquiéta de son état.

\- Adrien, tout va bien ?

La douce voix de la jeune fille le réveilla de son angoisse. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait froncé les sourcils. Voulant prendre un air sûr et digne de Chat noir, il lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le chemin.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, Marinette avait remarqué que son sourire était faux. Elle l'avait déjà vu quand il était Chat noir. Elle comprenait son angoisse, mais elle sentait que quelque chose le tracassait. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle savait que s'il voulait en parler, il le ferait. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit (à part leurs identités secrètes). Elle avait confiance en lui, comme lui en elle. Alors elle ne fit pas de commentaires.

Quant à Plagg, lui, il connaissait très bien Adrien. Et il avait tout de suite remarqué l'angoisse de son porteur, ainsi que le besoin de se rassurer en serrant la main de la jeune fille. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Rien de sinistre ne ressortait ici. Enfin il admettait que cet endroit lui faisait hérisser les poils, mais l'angoisse de son porteur était bizarre. Adrien réagissait comme si un monstre pouvait les égorger à tout moment. Non Plagg savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui rendait particulièrement nerveux son porteur. Et contrairement à Marinette, il voulait découvrir tout de suite, ce qui en découlait. Car étant son kwami, rien ne pouvait lui échapper, car il était aussi son confident. Certes, lorsque le jeune homme se confiait, il faisait l'indifférent et l'ennuyé, mais il l'écoutait tout de même. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour une confession, mais Adrien ne pourra pas se concentrer, si quelque chose le perturbait.

Alors qu'il avançait pour s'approcher de son porteur, une petite patte rouge l'en empêcha. Le Dieu de la destruction se retourna pour y voir Tikki le retenir en secouant la tête. Il comprit qu'elle avait aussi remarqué, qu'Adrien était tracassé. Mais contrairement à la déesse, il n'avait pas envie de rien faire. Alors sans vouloir la vexer, il se dégagea de sa patte et continua son avancée.

Cependant, pendant ce temps, Adrien avait fini par les emmener jusqu'au cercueil. Et lorsque Plagg allait se diriger vers son humain pour obtenir des informations sur son état, celui-ci se stoppa net, ce qui fit que Marinette, ainsi que leurs kwamis lui rentrèrent dedans.

\- Adrien, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes !? râla Plagg en se frottant le museau, en plus d'être irrité par le comportement bizarre de son porteur.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Non à la place, Marinette le sentit trembler de plus en plus, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle se déplaça pour regarder son visage, et elle vit qu'il était horrifié, choqué, en panique. Dans une totale confusion, elle tourna la tête vers le cercueil – ce qu'Adrien regardait avec effroi – et y vit une belle femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle était dans un profond sommeil. Mais vu l'endroit, Marinette comprit vite qu'elle était loin d'être endormie. Surtout en voyant sa position, et le bouquet de fleurs. Marinette regarda plus attentivement cette femme. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle un air de déjà vu ? En effet, cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle ne savait pas où elle l'avait vu. Tikki et Plagg finirent par avancer également vers le cercueil, essayant de comprendre le trouble d'Adrien. Et lorsque Plagg vit la femme en question, il se tendit et n'osa plus prononcer le moindre mot. Tikki avait remarqué son changement d'attitude et elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Plagg de se comporter ainsi. Sa perplexité se doubla. Quant à Marinette, elle se retourna vers Adrien, inquiète de son état.

\- Adrien ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il trembla de plus en plus, complètement sous le choc. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Sauf quelques mots dans un murmure qui finirent par s'échapper.

\- Ma … Maman ?

Marinette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait il dit ce qu'elle croyait ce qu'il avait dit ? Elle avait peut-être rêvé. Ou alors elle avait mal entendu. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'attitude d'Adrien. Le garçon était totalement sous le choc et semblait avoir des tremblements incontrôlables. Marinette regarda le cercueil et le jeune homme à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre au mieux la situation.

\- Adrien ?

Mais le jeune mannequin ne lui répondit pas. Son choc était hors norme. Il avait complètement oublié son environnement, ainsi que la présence de la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant était le corps inerte de sa mère dans un cercueil de marbre blanc, telle une capsule de l'espace. Mille questions défilaient dans sa tête. Mais le pire pour Adrien c'était de revoir sa mère. Après sa mort, les choses avaient été différentes pour lui. C'était un véritable choc. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans un endroit pareil ? Qu'est ce que le Papillon faisait avec sa mère ?

Complètement anéanti, il s'avança vers le cercueil en lâchant la main de Marinette. Celle-ci bien que déçue et attristée de ne plus sentir la main réconfortante du jeune homme, le laissa faire, comprenant qu'il devait être seul. Maintenant qu'il avait dit que c'était sa mère, elle s'en souvenait enfin. Elle se rappelait où elle avait vu ce visage : c'était sur le fond d'écran d'ordinateur d'Adrien, lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui, en tant que Ladybug. Elle avait fait la remarque qu'il avait le sourire de sa mère. C'était la première et la seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Jusqu'à maintenant. A l'époque déjà, elle l'avait trouvé vraiment très belle. Et on dirait que la mort n'avait pas entachée de sa beauté. Marinette se demandait comment était-ce possible juste une seconde, avant d'être triste pour son amoureux. Après tout ce temps, il la revoyait enfin, mais dans un cercueil dans l'antre du Papillon. En pensant à ça, Marinette se questionna. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était ici avec le Papillon ? Qu'est ce que le Papillon voulait à la mère d'Adrien ?

La jeune héroïne commença à réfléchir plus attentivement. Elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il y avait un truc qui clochait dans cette histoire. Mais quoi ?

Quant à Adrien, il avait fini par s'approcher du cercueil et le corps de sa mère. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, ses tremblements s'intensifièrent, sa vision devint floue, dû aux larmes perlant le coin de ses yeux. Sa voix se noua au fond de sa gorge. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa mère. Sa mère qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Sa mère qui avait disparu subitement, laissant un vide dans son cœur. Vide qui n'avait pas été comblé depuis. Pas même avec Ladybug. Il y aura toujours une blessure dans son cœur, qui ne pourra jamais être réparée. Et la voir, là, dans un cercueil, dans un lieu improbable, lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. La revoir fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis sa mort. Il était complètement déchiré. Surtout avec les circonstances de sa disparition, ce qui remonta des souvenirs douloureux et une culpabilité grandissante.

Délicatement, comme par peur de le voir s'évaporer comme un rêve, il toucha le bout du cercueil, des larmes s'intensifiant, brouillant sa vue de plus en plus.

\- Ma… Maman …

Les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Que pouvait il dire de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne ressentait plus rien à part une profonde tristesse et détresse. Il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, petit à petit, ne voyant que ce cercueil. Il laissa la noirceur l'envahir, sans avoir la force, ni la volonté de vouloir s'y échapper. Cette fois ci, c'était trop pour lui. La vision de sa mère lui brisait le cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que tout ceci cesse. Pourquoi le monde entier s'acharnait sur son sort ? Qu'avait il fait au bon Dieu ?

Complètement à bout, il craqua. Il serra les poings, ainsi que les dents, tout en appelant désespérément sa mère. Dans son for intérieur, il espérait qu'au fond, elle n'était pas vraiment morte dans ce cercueil, mais juste endormi ou pire dans le coma. Mais il se voilait la face. Il le savait. Il n'était plus rationnel. Juste désespéré.

Il s'accrocha au cercueil, appelant encore et encore sa mère, ne comprenant plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La seule chose que son cerveau lui envoyait, c'était l'image de sa mère morte. La revoir dans cet état, aussi bien conservée, lui fit rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, si bien que la blessure s'était rouverte, et il avait l'impression de revivre le jour fatidique. Comme s'il venait de la perdre à l'instant, et qu'il était impuissant pour la sauver. Adrien ferma les yeux. Il était faible. Il ne pouvait pas sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne méritait pas son rôle de Chat noir. Si faible, si inutile, pourquoi avoir été choisi ? La mort et la tristesse faisaient partie de sa vie. Le malheur était sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Et la meilleure façon de protéger celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, était de s'éloigner. Il était trop dangereux. Elle devait rester loin de lui, sinon elle finira elle aussi par périr. Le corps de sa mère était là pour lui rappeler cette fatalité. Il semait la mort partout où il allait. Et il était hors de question de laisser mourir une autre personne chère à son cœur. Il devait partir pour la sauver. Après tout pour quelles autres raisons, le destin l'avait dit-il envoyé auprès de sa mère morte, si ce n'était pour lui rappeler ce fait ? Sa mère était morte, et s'il continuait dans cette voie, l'amour de sa vie suivra le même chemin. Non, cela il était hors de question. Il la sauvera, même s'il doit en souffrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Depuis la découverte du cercueil, Plagg avait senti le désarroi de son porteur. Il avait reconnu cette personne tout de suite, et il savait qu'Adrien allait souffrir atrocement. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus il sentait qu'Adrien sombrait dans les ténèbres. Il devait l'en empêcher.

Avec prudence, il s'avança vers le jeune homme, les oreilles plaquées à l'arrière de sa tête. Il se positionna devant le visage de l'humain et l'appela d'une voix douce, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Adrien … Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir ceci. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. Mais je t'en supplie, ne noirci pas ton cœur.

\- Pourquoi Plagg ? Pourquoi je dois subir ça ?

Le kwami était rassuré que sa voix parvenait à l'atteindre, malgré sa détresse. Pourtant le jeune homme était loin d'être sorti des ténèbres. Il était le Dieu de la destruction, il pouvait sentir lorsque cela concernait son porteur.

\- Adrien, tu n'as pas eu que des mauvais moments, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, mais tu as eu des bons moments avec tes amis … Marinette … Ladybug.

Le jeune homme semblait l'écouter, puisqu'il finit par regarder son kwami, le visage déchiré par la tristesse et la vérité. Son état brisa le petit cœur du kwami félin, ce qui lui déplaisait car il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais Adrien était vraiment un garçon gentil et attentionné, et il ferait tout pour le voir sourire.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici. Mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une explication. Tu n'es plus tout seul désormais. Tu as Ladybug et … Moi.

A ces paroles, Adrien fronça les sourcils, contrarié, tout en se relevant. Plagg fut étonné de cette réaction. Il semblait en colère, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Cela le rendait perplexe.

\- Non. Pas question de l'impliquer. Je le découvrirais seul.

\- Attend quoi ?

Le Dieu de la destruction le regarda avec un étonnement déconcertant. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ou ses oreilles étaient bouchées de camembert ?

\- Je ne laisserais plus personne mourir. Jamais !

\- Mais Adrien … Je n'étais pas là lorsque ta mère est morte, mais je suis sûr que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Et aussi, tu ne peux pas empêcher Ladybug d'agir. C'est … Ladybug ! Et tu es Chat noir ! Vous êtes une équipe et vous devez défaire le Papillon ! Ensemble !

\- Alors peut être que je ne devrais plus être Chat noir.

\- Quoi ?! Non attends ne fais pas ça !

\- Désolé Plagg mais …

\- Adrien, je sais que tu es chamboulé et tu es complètement paumé mais … Je t'en supplie ! Tu es Chat noir ! Tu as été choisi !

\- C'était peut-être une erreur.

\- Non. Parce que sinon je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps.

\- Plagg …

Non ! Ecoute moi ! Je suis désolé pour ta mère, mais tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir ! Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Mais tu peux changer l'avenir, si tu agis dans le présent. Ne fais pas cette erreur. Ne sombre pas dans la noirceur. C'est comme ça que le Papillon est né ! La noirceur détruit les humains jusqu'à leurs âmes ! Penses-y ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'es pas mauvais ! Tu as juste eu … de la malchance dans ta vie. Mais tu as ici, une personne qui t'aime et qui a le pouvoir de la chance. Ne brise pas ça. C'est ton destin, Adrien. De vaincre le Papillon. Après tu feras ce que tu veux, mais ne reste pas dans le passé. Ça va te détruire. Et je ne veux pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je … Je t'aime bien, finit par dire Plagg, gêné.

\- Plagg … Je …

Adrien était touché. Il ne pouvait le nier. Surtout venant de son kwami fainéant et gourmand.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour ta mère. Elle devait être une femme formidable et gentille, vu que tu l'es tout autant. Mais ne reste pas coincé ici.

Adrien ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il après un tel discours inattendu de son kwami ? Au contraire, les paroles de Plagg l'avaient encore plus chamboulé, et il était de nouveau sur le point de craquer.

\- Elle me manque Plagg. Elle me manque. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit vivante avec moi.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur le cercueil, cette fois laissant couler les larmes, ne voulant plus résister. Mais cette fois, le kwami avait la nette impression, que le jeune homme revenait vers la lumière. Plagg en était convaincu. Compatissant et voulant être réconfortant, il se posa sur la tête du jeune homme et ronronna – chose qui faisait rarement, mais c'était devenu une fatalité en ce moment. Cela avait don d'apaiser les humains, y compris son porteur.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu que je la revoie. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ?

Le kwami n'avait pas la réponse. Mais juste pour aider son humain à guérir de cette blessure, il la trouvera.

Au fur et à mesure, qu'Adrien se questionna sur la présence de sa mère, son esprit s'embruma par la tristesse et la détresse et très vite, il fut comme en transe, incapable de réagir et de reconnaître son environnement. L'endroit n'était peut-être pas approprié pour cela, mais il lui fallait du temps. Et pour une fois, Plagg décida de lui en donner. Aucun danger ne pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Il estimait que son porteur pouvait s'accorder ce moment de pure détresse et laisser son esprit vagabonder ailleurs. Si c'était la solution pour qu'il guérisse de cette découverte, il devait la saisir.

* * *

Marinette regardait Adrien d'un air peiné. Le voir dans un état si déprimé et attristé, lui brisa le cœur. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais même, le pouvoir de Tikki ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser son âme, hormis être présente pour lui. Elle le soutiendrait de toutes ses forces, même s'il la rejetait pour avoir de l'intimité.

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'elle sera toujours là avec lui. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Bien bien. Regardez qui voilà.

Marinette, Tikki et Plagg frissonnèrent en attendant le son de cette voix. La jeune styliste et la petite coccinelle se retournèrent doucement vers le son de cette voix désagréable. Et comme ils l'avaient soupçonné, une invité surprise transformée en akumatisée de feu venait de faire son apparition. La supervilaine arborait un sourire machiavélique et regardait les adolescents comme si c'étaient des proies. Elle s'avança d'un pas.

\- Vous avez décidé de nous fausser compagnie ? Comme je suis déçue.

Au fur et à mesure, que la supervilaine avançait, elle laissait des flammes sur son passage, ce qui poussait Marinette à reculer. Sa tenue orange et rouge mettait de la lumière et de la chaleur dans cette salle particulièrement grise et froide – hormis l'autel – néanmoins, elle représentait la mort qui venait s'apparaître sur eux. Marinette avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle devait vite se transformer et en finir. Mais elle sentait qu'elle était encore affaiblie et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Tikki le semblait aussi. Mais si l'akumatisée pyromane attaquait, elle n'aurait plus le choix.

\- Ça sent mauvais, fit Plagg en se redressant de la tête d'Adrien et se plaçant aux côtés de Marinette.

\- Allez mes mignons. Retournez dans vos cellules. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous enflammer.

\- Elle fait des jeux de mots pire que moi, affirma Plagg.

Marinette et Tikki ne relevèrent pas, mais restèrent concentrer sur leur ennemi. Comme ils l'avaient déjà combattu, ils savaient qu'elle était la supervilaine la plus intrépide et téméraire qu'ils n'avaient jamais affronté. Autrement dit, une vraie tête brûlée.

La jeune styliste recula d'un pas encore, pour être au plus près d'Adrien – qui semblait ailleurs – et le protéger si besoin. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas état de se battre.

\- Désolé la Pyromane, mais tu diras au Papillon qu'on a d'autres chats à fouetter, on n'a pas le temps de bavarder.

\- C'est cela ouais …, murmura l'akumatisée en sortant deux grosses flammes dans chaque main.

Soudain, elle chargea. De sa main droite, elle lança une première boule de feu. Vive, Marinette se retourna et prit Adrien dans sa chute, pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, car la supervilaine attaqua avec une deuxième boule de feu. Pour empêcher une carbonisation immédiate, elle prit Adrien, qui était toujours en état de choc, et les planqua tous les deux derrière des barres de métal, les protégeant un minimum. L'akumatisée s'amusa de la situation et rigola d'un air diabolique. Voulant jouer avec les héros, elle lança simultanément des boules de feu sur le métal qui faisait barrage et servait de faible protection aux adolescents. Tout en lançant ses attaques, elle continua de rire, comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

Marinette se protégea la tête des projectiles de flamme. S'ils restaient là, ils seraient morts carbonisés. Elle devait agir.

Elle se retourna alors vers Adrien et le secoua, une légère panique sur son visage.

\- Adrien ! Adrien ! Vite il faut se transformer ! Adrien !

Mais le jeune homme sembla toujours en état de choc et n'entendit pas du tout la jeune fille. Malgré les secousses et les appels désespérés, il ne réagissait pas. Plagg était inquiet de son état. Il devait le réveiller.

\- Vas y transforme toi en Ladybug ! Je m'occupe d'Adrien !

\- Mais …

\- Fais-le ! Ou vous allez finir griller !

Inquiète, Marinette hésita, mais sentant les attaques répétitives, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait accomplir son devoir.

Alors résignée, elle fixa Tikki d'un air déterminé.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

La pyromane lançait toujours ses boules de feu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse stopper par quelque chose d'inconnu. Elle se concentra et vit qu'un yoyo l'empêchait d'agir. Elle sourit voyant que Ladybug se tenait en face d'elle, prête à l'affrontement.

\- Enfin te voilà Ladybug ! Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser !

La superhéroïne ne dit rien, mais passa à l'action. Elle projeta son yoyo sur son ennemi. L'akumatisée esquiva dans un bond, alors que Ladybug la suivit, entamant un combat rapproché. Elle savait que c'était dangereux vu la nature de son pouvoir, mais elle devait l'éloigner d'Adrien coûte que coûte, quitte à se brûler.

Justement, le jeune homme était toujours dans un état second. Plagg essayait de l'appeler, mais cette fois en vain. L'esprit de son humain était décidément ailleurs.

\- Adrien, reprend toi ! Allez réveille-toi, bon sang !

N'y arrivant pas, il finit par cogner le front du jeune humain de toutes ses forces, voulant le réveiller.

\- Je t'en prie Adrien ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! Ne laisse pas cette folle furieuse blesser ta Lady ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Elle est en train de se sacrifier pour toi ! Tu es Chat noir ! Agis ! Tu dois l'aider ! C'est ton devoir ! ADRIEN ! MARINETTE ET TIKKI SONT EN DANGER ! LADYBUG EST EN DANGER ! DEBOUT !

Mais Adrien ne perçut que des sons inaudibles. Tout était flou autour de lui. Tout était silencieux. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Ses sensations étaient perturbées. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était.

Pourtant sa conscience semblait émerger d'une brume épaisse et indestructible. Un mot l'avait fait réagir : Ladybug. Ou plutôt que Ladybug était en danger. Il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Ses sens revenaient petit à petit.

Son toucher.

Un métal froid lui donnait des frissons et refroidissait son propre corps. Cependant une chaleur immense, contrastait avec cette matière glaciale. Mais peut être que ceci était dû à autre chose ? Son corps était aussi chamboulé que son esprit.

Son goût.

Il ressentait un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Pourtant, il n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures. Une fois encore, son esprit pouvait lui jouer des tours.

Son odorat.

Une odeur de fumée parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Il sentait aussi une odeur de brûlé, comme si quelque chose prenait feu. Cela se concordait avec cette chaleur, qui était de plus en plus chaude. A ce fait, son esprit devenait plus clair, et les pièces se mettaient en place dans son cerveau. Il se passait quelque chose.

Son ouïe.

Il entendit des explosions, des cris de guerre. Des ricanements. Des voix. Bien que faibles, il arrivait à les distinguer. Même aveugle, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Ladybug. L'autre voix – qui était plus des éclats de rire machiavéliques qu'autre chose – ne lui était pas inconnue. Il la connaissait, et il ne l'aimait pas. Au son de cette voix, son instinct – qui se réveillait également – l'ordonna la prudence et la méfiance. Cette voix n'annonçait rien de bon. Que du mauvais. Puis ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur autre chose. Une autre voix. Celle-ci l'appelait en masse, avec un ton à moitié paniqué à moitié accusateur. Il ne lui avait fallu pas longtemps à la reconnaître. Plagg. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus distincts et il arrivait enfin à comprendre ce que son kwami lui disait. Ladybug. Ladybug en danger. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était ça qu'il l'avait réveillé de sa transe ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! la chaleur de la pièce, les sons de guerre, les cris désespérés de Plagg, tout ceci lui prouvait qu'il était dans le monde réel, et qu'un réel chaos s'était déclenché autour de lui. Ladybug en danger … Il devait agir ! il devait ouvrir les yeux !

La vue.

Adrien ouvrit doucement les paupières. La première chose qu'il vit, fut une silhouette floue de ce qui ressemblait à un petit chat noir. Il mit un temps à s'habituer, avant de distinguer plus nettement son kwami – qui était enfin rassuré que son porteur se réveillait.

Ses yeux s'étant réhabitués à la luminosité de la pièce, il observa son environnement. Et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'horreur. Cette chaleur, cette odeur de brûlé. Tout prenait son sens. L'autel était en train de brûler. Avec sa mère au milieu ! C'était un cauchemar ! Oui un simple mauvais rêve, et il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Mais cette voix aiguë et mauvaise atteignit ses oreilles une fois encore. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que son cerveau fasse le lien entre le feu et cette voix.

A ce fait, une colère imperceptible s'empara de lui, si bien que ses yeux verts s'assombrissaient, ainsi que ses sourcils qui se fronçaient. Même Plagg recula, ne l'ayant jamais vu si furieux.

* * *

Ladybug tomba au sol sur le dos, vulnérable face à son ennemi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait affaiblie. Peut être était ce dû à ces flammes et cette fumée toxique. Ou c'était autre chose qu'elle ignorait. Ce qu'elle savait juste c'était qu'elle était en train de perdre et Chat Noir ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois.

L'akumatisée se positionna de toute sa hauteur devant elle, montrant sa supériorité. Elle prépara une boule de feu, se préparant à achever sa victime.

\- Cette fois c'est fini Ladybug. Je vais prendre ton miraculous sur ton cadavre carbonisé. Au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir.

Ladybug chercha vite un moyen de sauver sa peau, mais avec toute sa fumée, son cerveau avait du mal à réagir. Elle commençait à s'intoxiquer. Elle devait utiliser son Lucky charme et vite.

\- Adieu … Ladybug.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre ne devra pas prendre trop de temps à arriver. Il me reste à le peaufiner x) On avancera plus dans l'intrigue et l'action et vous allez comprendre l'attitude d'Adrien face au corps de sa mère. Tout ça sera prochainement expliqué dans un ou deux chapitres :) Nos deux tourtereaux n'ont pas fini de souffrir :p**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt dans cette fic ou la Marichat.**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

 **R.S.59.**


End file.
